Ninjago: Ninja Apocalypse
by Rom247
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon is the most powerful Elemental Master in Ninjago. But even in times of peace he can't seem to catch a break. An imbalance in Lloyds' power seems to warp his gentle personality & only Nya has noticed a change in him. She tries to convince the team something is very wrong but the rest of the team are happily oblivious. (Having fun writing a bad Lloyd!)
1. 1: The Way of the Ninja (edited)

**Chapter 1: The Way of the Ninja**

Wu stood amid the burned out ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitsu. He had taken his time to climb to the pinnacle. Once upon a time he may have attacked the climb, but no longer.

No longer would he see his students.

No longer would he see his nephew.

No longer would he see… Misako.

Surrounded by the ruin of the magnificent Temple he felt relaxed and at peace in his home. He could get no closer to his maker than here and here is where they would be re-united in the spiritual home he was created to.

'Father…'

He slowly sank to one knee then lowered himself to sit cross-legged. He had felt this coming on for years. Ever since his fate was propelled to a closer tomorrow. The Masters of Time should never have been created. Time itself should never have been given the chance to be a malleable, changeable force. It should have been the one constant in this world of magic and fable.

'I should not be here now. If it weren't for the Time Blades I would have at least another 80 years…'

The first battle for time when he was grazed by a time punch had started his years slipping away; he had felt like a leaky tap that could not be tightened. Then the Time Punch from Acronix had ripped the faucet from the wall and he now found himself here. He had lived his age over again from small child through to old man in the space of a few years.

'If time were as it should be, I would survive the ones I love, which I could not bear. It is better this way. I am ready. I AM READY' he shouted into the eternity of night 'whenever _you're_ ready…' he added sarcastically and muttered to himself 'Masters, if I see you in the Departed Realm we will have words'

There was still enough shelter from the monastery's ruins to use in the making of a shelter and he made a comfortable place to bed down.

He attempted sleep with Misako and Lloyd in his thoughts and wondered when his end would come… because it _would_ come.

A green light flashed across his closed eyes. He felt his mind draw apart from his body 'was this it?… No, no, it was something else'. He opened his eyes. The monastery was bathed in a sharp green light. A figure stood still across the courtyard; acidic eyes stared at him as smoky, green tendrils billowed and snaked across the floor before the apparition dispersed in a sudden flash. Shielding his eyes from the intense light, he lowered his hand to see the suns soft glow rising behind clouds stretched thin across the sky. The night had passed him by.

'A vision… I am here in my final resting place, waiting for peace and _now_ I have a vision. Well that's just typical' Wu muttered and surveying his surroundings he walked to the once great gateway now collapsed and prised a fire-blackened piece from the great lintel; the remnants of gold paint just visible beneath the soot.

A new light shimmered behind him and he turned to it. 'Old friend' he said and motioned a small bow to the great dragon that materialised before him 'Take this message to my students' and he placed the burnt fragment of wood into the dragons jaws 'alas I cannot come with you, I can only sustain your presence in this realm long enough for your journey alone; I am very week. This will tell them where I am' The dragon gently held the delicate timber and bowed his head to Wu before rising into the air as if drawing gravity into its great wings. Wu closed his eyes and willed the dragon to its destination.


	2. 2: Ninja Fight Club (edited)

**Chpater 2: Ninja Fight Club**

'Ok. As usual, three long, three short' said Kai, chewing on half a gummy worm; the other half of which, he grasped in his fist with 5 others.

The team each went to grab a floppy worm from Kai's clenched fist.

'This is truly unsanitary' said Cole 'Surely, we should keep a box of matches for this kind of thing?'

'Matches don't taste so good dude!' Kai joked.

Cole sighed 'If you keep plundering my goody supply I'll run out and without any sustenance I'll flag and and it won't be a fair fight'

'It's for your own good. Just think how much you'll save on dental care!'

'Hrrmph. My teeth are no concern of yours and anyway they're rock hard, nothing will erode them'

Kai rolled his eyes 'What we got then?' he asked his friends.

'Long'

'Long'

'Short'

'Long'

'Short'

'And I'm Short' said Kai

'Phttt... Well I say, 'Get shorty' Jay said gathering Zane and Lloyd into a team huddle 'Thanks for the candy Cole, hope you don't flag...'

'Plenty more where that came from... Don't think I didn't hold the best stuff back for ma team!' said Cole who high fived Nya and Kai.

'I knew you were holding out on us man' Kai said, who with Nya chewed on gummy worms and stood arms folded like they meant all kinds of business.

' _Bring it_...' said Zane, then turned to Lloyd and whispered 'is that what you say?'

'Yes Zane' said Lloyd, trying not to laugh 'a little more attitude and that's perfect fight club banter'

Zane lowered his chin and shot Kai's team an icy glare... 'BRING IT'

'Perfect' said Lloyd with surprise.

Nya could no longer hold the pretence of psyching out the opposition and fell about in hysterics at Zane's attempt at badass-ary 'Ok right!' She attempted to compose herself ' _Team Awesome_ , that's us, and _Team Doofus..._ definitely you lot, welcome to the first official meeting of Ninja Fight Club' She punched an access code into a wall panel which opened the strengthened metal doors of the simulator room. Jay slipped his arm around Nya's shoulder as they walked into the room but she shoved it off 'I don't fraternise with the enemy'.

'You won't be saying that later' he whispered 'conquering armies always get their way!'

Nya glanced at Jay coquettishly 'I'll remember that when _Team Awesome_ is victorious, I'm sure I could come up with many things to demand of you...'

'Hmmm' Jay considered 'this could be a win-win situation, I think'

'Well that depends...' Nya said as she continued into the room 'I do have a lot of chores that I haven't done yet'

'... That wasn't what I had in mind' Jay mused as he followed her.

'You know we _can_ hear you?' Kai said as he walked past them.

Nya shoved Jay away and the two teams ran to the centre of the cavernous room. Housed in the basement of Borg Industries, the simulator room took up almost the entire footprint of the base of the tower. 'Is this actually safe?' said Cole 'I wouldn't want to bring the building down on our heads'

'Its safer than training anywhere else' said Nya 'Borg is beyond a Genius, so don't worry about it'

There was not one straight surface inside the space. The walls were softly formed with tiny flexible panels covering every surface. The team span around to see the environment flex and undulate around them, as if the room itself were breathing.

Just the surface of the floor was technology free, just rough earth. It contained all the elements required to manifest each individuals' power. Cole stretched, flexing his muscles and in reaction tremors shook the earth below 'Whoa, did you feel that?' Cole exclaimed as the teams steadied themselves 'The earth is seriously responsive, its picking up my every movement' he clicked his fingers rapidly to see what would happen and pin points of earth exploded upwards up as if hit by bullets 'AWESOME!'

Cole continued to test his powers and as he clapped his hand the earth at his feet became slick and splatted up at him. Nya laughed at Coles disgruntled mud splattered face 'Sorry Cole I need to create some water reserves and well, that was unavoidable I'm afraid!'

'Dammit Nya, we're on the same team!' Cole went to join Nya and Kai but found his feet frozen into the sodden earth 'ZANE!' he shouted

'Sorry Cole, just warming up... so to speak'

'Don't worry Cole, I'll sort you out' Kai said as he skidded across the ice to melt 'BRING IT' into the surface.

'Ha ha ha ha ha good one bro' Cole laughed and cracked his feet free.

'Very funny... I think' Zane replied.

A blast of green energy rolled across the floor and bowled Kai over 'Hey no fair, we've not started yet' Kai shouted at Lloyd, slipping and sliding to get to his feet.

'Come on guys. Are we ready?' Lloyd said. He turned to his team who nodded.

Blue lighting crackled out of Jays' fingers 'Ready' he confirmed and stretched his back out, which triggered a unexpected release of lightning that propelled him forwards as it snapped through his spine. He skidded to a halt in the melted mud at Coles' feet. Looking thoroughly shocked he saw Coles bemused face above him and meekly smiled 'is it too early to surrender?'

Cole laughed at his bedraggled best friend and walked away.

'Whaaaat? You're not even gonna' help me up? Some friend you are!'

Cole laughed 'sorry dude, we're not on the same team today'

Nya pressed some command keys on a wrist control and the space descended into darkness. The friends gathered into their two teams and stared into the inky black.

Kai lit a fist torch as Lloyd crackled a ball of pure energy in his hand, Jay buzzed all over with electricity. 'What now?' he said.

'Just wait' said Nya

The room awoke like a sunrise.

'Incredible' Zane whispered.

Jay joked 'It must be like your home planet Zane' to which Zane pushed him over and wandered out into the space.

'Hey, even my own teammate is against me!' Jay whined.

'You kind of deserved it' said Lloyd pulling him up.

Zane watched in awe as the biotech room revealed its secrets; a deceptive illusion that extended beyond the walls. Trees, roads and buildings appeared like a mirage and the air itself seemed to shimmer as he passed through. Zane looked towards Nya and held his arms aloft. With no words to describe the feeling the virtual world around gave him, he smiled wide.

'I know right?' she replied feeling his awe.

'Right!' Zane said rubbing his hands together 'Ready player one!'

'Good one Zane' said Jay.

'OK' Lloyd shouted 'Fight until you are overpowered, then you are OUT OF THE GAME'.

'WHAT! We don't have any lives?' said Jay.

'NO LIVES' Shouted Cole as _Team Awesome_ didn't wait to rush _Team Doofus_.

A slice of compressed earth shot up behind Jay and Lloyd so they could not retreat as Nya swelled a mass of water through the earth before them; cresting it into a charging wave, it slammed them into the wall behind. As the water ran back down the slope towards Nya, Cole and Kai, Zane shot his icy tendrils to freeze it instantaneously as it pooled around their ankles. Unable to move they saw Lloyd run towards them a small green capsule forming in his hand. Kai unfroze them just as the innocuously small capsule was thrown towards them and they jumped clear as the glowing energy capsule emited a powerful pulse of energy that threw them forwards as they ran. _Team Doofus_ descended on them, picking off one opponent each to battle.

Jay flew at Cole with a barrage of kicks and punches. Cole only just managed to position himself to block them, but was on the back foot and couldn't manoeuvre to retaliate. Jay's eyes sparked blue, Cole realised he was powering up and he threw his weight forward and punched through to catch Jays fist. They looked each other squarely in the face, Cole immovable to Jays effort and a sure grin grew on his face. Jays fist crackled 'Give it your best shot, Bluebell' Cole goaded.

'Your wish is my command' Jay replied and released a pulse of lightning straight into Coles palm. As the lightning hit, the force was extreme. Cole leant into it and yelling through the shock the lightning bristled and danced over him. Smoke rising from his back Cole lifted his head, teeth bared 'Holy Jeez...' the power Jay m released had been more than he expected and Cole fell to his knees hunched down to the ground, smoke rising from his back.

Jay backed away unsure what he had unleashed on his friend who to Jay's shock lifted his head and smiled 'Tastes good' Cole joked 'Wanna try?' Cole shot his hand forward and grabbed Jays; as much as he tried Jay could not pull away and Cole released a shock wave through his body into Jays, who rocketed away into a heap. Cole stood raising the earth around his fallen friend and proceeded to dump it on top of him so just his head and feet were visible. Striding over to him he shouted 'Do you yield?'

'Do I _yield?_ Jay shouted back, incredulous 'What do you think? You're dead dirt bucket' Jay visibly struggled to get free, but it was never going to happen.

As Cole tightened the earth around Jay he leant over him, levelled his fist down onto the pile of earth and glared at his friend 'DO... YOU... YEILD?' He repeated threateningly.

'Ok ok I yield' Jay said grumpily. The earth crumbled away and Cole helped his friend up, whose moody face changed to a quiet grin 'the others don't though' Jay said as he jumped out of the way and Cole was frozen to the spot in a stream of dry ice 'HA! Ha ha ha' Jay laughed until the ice vibrated and exploded; he ducked as shards went flying. Jay jumped backwards panicking as Cole came towards him 'you can't touch me I'm out, remember?' Cole grimaced and turned to resume the fight with a new opponent but was hit sideways by his own teammate as Nya was thrown through the air.

'Sorry Cole' Nya steadied herself as she stood. 'Green Machine has an attitude and a half today!'

'You ok?' Cole asked but Nya had already shot away 'Yep, she's fine' Cole said to himself. He surveyed the scene. 'And then there were two' he mumbled as he watched Kai and Zane in an infinite battle of fire and ice and Nya and Lloyd engaged in some skilful sparing that they actually looked to be enjoying, so Cole opted to tilt the stalemate scales between Kai and Zane and commanded the earth under Zane's feet which rose beneath him crumbling away. Zane could not get a foothold or focus to control his element or his limbs in any way that would make a difference. The earth rose higher until the centre opened and Zane fell into its heart. Kai punched the air in victory as he watched his opponent consumed by the ground, just for Zane to appear in a Godlike eruption from the burial mound, looking thoroughly annoyed. Cole tried to collapse the mound again, but the earth just slipped away revealing the beautiful column of ice that Zane had risen up on and shot ice shards at Kai and Cole in retailiation. Cole ducked for cover and Kai flattened himself to the side of the ice 'Hold on a sec' Kai said and turned to hug the frozen column, quickly melting right through it. Zane tumbled down, only just managing to break his fall with an ice chute 'NYA, hold him' Kai shouted to his sister who had just swept Lloyd to the other side of the space.

Nya turned her attention to Zane and dumped a ton of water onto him, holding him down with the giant droplet and ran towards him. Leaning down she whispered into Zane's ear 'What'cha gonna do? Freeze it?'

Lloyd had recovered and was running towards her; Cole shot a slice of earth up between them and Lloyd.

Zane could not move and could not use his elemental power against the water that Nya compressed against him 'I yield' he said glumly.

Nya released him as the earth wall exploded. A green light pulsed in the dirt-choked air and as the sediment dispersed Nya saw Lloyd stepping through the smog. Zane stepped back out of the game and Kai ran to his sister, ready to do battle, but Lloyd just waited. An eerie calm descended and they waited, watching the still figure through the dispersing grit and dirt and saw his face revealed with a sickly pallor. For a moment Nya forgot the game but in the next Lloyd had raised his hands and manipulated an energy field around Kai and Nya both. Raising them off the ground they shot their powers outward, to attempt an escape, but they had no effect and glanced off the interior of the field. From their imprisonment Nya and Kai watched as Lloyd balled his hands into tight fists and threw them forward, sending the containment spheres careening across the space. Nya managed to manifest a water break outside of the field that absorbed their flight before making impact on the holographic walls. As they dropped down the fields dissipated and Kai and Nya jumped to their feet, dizzy but unharmed, they looked back to where they had been thrown to see Lloyd attacking Cole with multiple bursts of energy, pummelling every earth shield he threw before him in defence. They ran towards them, the game had taken a very different turn and Cole was being pushed back, Lloyds missiles coming faster than he could deflect 'YEILD! I YEILD!' Cole shouted through the din and dropped to the ground covering his head.

'Lloyd' Nya shouted 'What the hell?' Lloyd didn't wait to accept Coles surrender but turned and focussed directly on Nya and Kai. His energy flexed outward and they didn't wait to see what Lloyd would do this time. Shooting streams of fire and water at him, Nya and Kai fell back in shock as Lloyd manipulated the energy within their elements and swirled them into a whirlpool of fire and of water. Using their confusion, Lloyd manipulated the whirlpools and pushed fire upon Nya and water upon Kai. Forced down onto the ground the fire spun so close that Nya she could feel her skin start to blister and Kai choked on the water that pushed against his face. Attempting to wash herself over with water, Nya found it evaporated immediately and Kai could not even light a match if he tried. Somewhere in the distance Lloyd thought he heard his name, but found he could not stop to check and continued to push forward until Nya and Kai were overcome.

'LLOYD!' shouted Zane 'you must stop' He grabbed his friends arm and Lloyd suddenly registered the voice.

'They haven't yielded!' he said calmly.

'I don't think they can!' said Zane throwing himself at Lloyd to release the attack. Lloyds arms dropped and the elemental power dispersed. Nya and Kai coughed and writhed in pain before him and Lloyd became confused. He ran to them panicked 'Oh my... Kai, Nya are you ok? What did I do, what did I do?'

'Lloyd, you are a piece of work!' Kai was furious 'Doing us in with each others power... Man you are SICK!' Kai stumbled to Nya to make sure she was ok. Her arm was burnt where she had shielded her face and her clothes were singed all over.

The team gathered around 'It smarts that's all' she said, wincing. Zane came to her and applied an ice mist above the burn to cool it.

'Thanks Zane' said Nya.

Jay spoke up 'Ok, so _that_ went well' They all turned to Lloyd who looked shocked 'We all utilised our powers to the full and Lloyd, I think you were... resourceful, but next time you have to keep it in check, you could really have harmed them' he turned from Lloyd and gave Nya a worried look. She waved it off.

The lights in the room changed, and the sound of thousands of miniature tiles settling back to the walls heralded normality and the doors to the room opened. Cyrus Borg walked in on his mechanical legs 'There's my favourite Ninja. How was the new Simulation Room?'

'Amazing'

'Beautiful'

'Great'

'OMG sooo good'

'Brilliant'

'Can we keep it?'

'Wonderful, wonderful. I am pleased. You know it's yours? I can't move it to the temple, but whenever you want some serious training its here for you'

'You're joking?'

'No Way!'

'Awesome!'

'Serious?'

'Ok then!'

'We can keep it?'

'Yes Yes... It's yours. It won't be used by anyone else. Now. You must be tired would you like anything to eat?'

'Now you're talking!' said Cole rubbing his hands

They all moved to leave. Lloyd went to Nya and helped her up. He stopped Kai before he could leave 'I am so sorry guy's. I didn't realise what I was doing. I would never mean to harm you, never. I'm so sorry'

'Hrmph!' Kai grunted at him, too annoyed to accept an apology and walked off.

Nya was more forgiving 'Ok. I know you never would mean to harm any of us Lloyd, it's not really your style is it? I tell you what though... You are definitely on my team next time!'


	3. 3: Manipulation (edited)

**Chapter 3: Manipulation**

The years that disappeared had caused a misalignment between his physical and mental self. It had been something he accepted to save his friends and they accepted it too. When his body was transported in time he found his mental age had stayed the same as though it had confused them somewhat at first, he had finally settled in to his new body and they ended up treating him the same as they would each other. While he did become close to his teammates, inevitably he felt naturally comfortable around Nya as she was only two years his senior after all. But as time moved on, the gaps between all their ages grew smaller and it no longer seemed there was much difference between them, yet sometimes he still felt as if they perceived him as _young_ and held his age somewhere in the past. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure he knew how old he was anymore either and felt slightly misaligned. But it never occurred to Nya to treat him differently and he felt happily at one around her.

He lay on his bed, looking out of the window. Recently he _had_ felt changes. Changes outside of what he thought should be normal. The slight odd misalignment had grown within him and whether it was something to do with his true age he wasn't sure. His body was certainly older now and should not be affected by the usual teenage changes. He really didn't know what he was feeling, or if these changes were necessarily natural. He had urges... violent urges. He grimaced at the thought. Violence wasn't really in his nature. His considerable power was formidable and surged through him. It was a wonder and a gift, but recently had begun to feel like a burden that grew unchecked and now asked too much of him. He could feel it under his skin and his nerves bristled. It needed release. When it felt like this his temperament changed. The episode at the Simulator Room was final proof to him. One minute he was himself, the next he became a force of destructive nature. The urge controlled him completely and he felt apart from his actions. There was something else too, a different kind of urge... and he slumped his head into the pillow in shame. He couldn't bare the thought and groaned, feeling deeply embarrassed at the things he would get up to when he was like that. That just wasn't him! Thankfully His teammates hadn't entirely realised this was happening; his alter ego disguised itself well. It was all just... _not him!_

Feeling his nerves rise, his arms began to prickle. This had been happening recently too; like ants beginning to crawl under his skin. Lying still just made it worse and the ants scrabbled faster; it was becoming annoying. He rolled onto his back, stretched his arms up and shook them vigorously. A spectral blast hit the ceiling. Plaster, wood and dust rained down on him and he covered his face with his arms to protect his eyes.

'Crap!' he whispered. He hadn't meant for that to happen. But the offloading of power did make him feel a bit better.

He heard Nya's voice at his door and froze. When he didn't answer, she began banging on it and shouted to see if he was ok. He stopped short of answering but knew he had to 'Just a second Nya' he said. A cold shiver ran up his arms and a hot flush hit his cheeks as a sudden panic overcame him. _Nya!_ He thought to himself and he felt the pull of a sensitive trigger inside him. 'Uh, it's all good Nya, I'm fine'

'Not buying it Lloyd. Open the door' She called back.

Cringing he went and opened the door.  
Nya took a step back in surprise to see Lloyd ghostly white with dust, a faint green haze tracing up his arms 'Hey' he said, trying to stay calm, while the army that crept, irritated his skin and his chest thudded.

'Is everything ok Lloyd?'

The green haze pulsed and grew and he felt his head start to spin.

'Lloyd? Lloyd... Hello?'

He was staring and swaying. His cold green eyes bore into hers. She looked back 'are you drunk?' she asked.

Lloyd shook his head slowly and felt the world tip sideways. His eyes moved down her body and he began to imagine the form under her dressing gown _I could pull the tie just like that_ he thought. His head swirled. _STOP IT_ he shouted at himself and held on to the doorframe, dizzy. He was loosing consciousness. Green noise danced like ants filling his vision, wasps buzzed in his ears and he saw Nya's worried face just before he collapsed.

As Lloyd began to come around he found he was still in his doorway and Nya was leaning over him 'Lloyd, Lloyd, are you ok?' Can you hear me? The ants had left him and he felt alive with mischief. Now, all he wanted to do, was play with her a little... He held her gaze and smiled. Nya looked puzzled.

'I don't feel very well' he said.

'We have to get you to bed' said Nya, moving to help him up.

Looking back into his room Lloyd sighed 'My bed is kind of... dirty' and turned his unwavering gaze to Nya.

'Ugh, yeah' she replied seeing his bed covered in rubble from the collapsed ceiling 'What happened there huh?' to which Lloyd shrugged. Nya's room was next door so she put her arm around his waist and let him lean on her 'Well, come into my room, you can lie there' and she helped him while he really didn't need it.

'Lloyd?' she asked.

'Yes?'

'You're staring at me'

'Am I? Sorry'

Nya helped him to the bed 'Are you sure you haven't been drinking?'

'No' he said swaying 'Gaaah' he put his hands to his head.

'Lloyd, what is it?'

'My head... It's the ants, they're... In my head!' His face changed momentarily to a confused, sad look 'Nya, help me' He grabbed her wrist.

'Ants? Lloyd, lie down, you need to lie down or you may faint again' Collapsing backwards he pulled her with him onto the bed and as her shocked face settled next to Lloyds she realised he had passed out again. Their bodies were uncomfortably close and she knew she should stand but hesitated, she had never been this close to him and felt the pull of the unknown keep her there. she let her eyes trail down his body and when she bought them back up, Lloyd had opened his and looked directly back. She jumped and pulled away.

Lloyd smiled again 'Nya? Are you ok? You don't feel faint too do you?' He could see she was visibly flustered which he liked. He had been playing with her like this for a while now; whenever the ants came creeping he could not help himself. His friendship had become something else and his altered mind thrived on the little insinuations, flirtations and as much body contact as he could get away with. She didn't have a clue what he was doing, but it was having an effect. He loved to feel her awkward against his seemingly innocent advances. He wanted her and moved against her subtly. Her gown fell open revealing her legs and she jumped up grabbing the fabric back around her 'Um, ok, well you just lie there and relax, don't uh, over exert yourself or anything like that. I'm just going to, um... get some... clothes on'

He watched her stutter and back away embarrassed as a blush crept across her cheeks. Lloyd sat up and leant on his elbows 'Ok' He nodded, a fake look of concern on his face 'You sure you're ok though?'

'Yes, yes, thank you Lloyd, I'm... fine' She said breathlessly and grabbed handfuls of random clothes from a chair and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Lloyd chuckled and fell back on the bed writhing his hips in frustration. God she turned him on. He closed his eyes and fell into an immediate, black sleep.

In the bathroom, Nya held on to the sink and looked up into the mirror. 'What _was that_?' She asked herself. Lloyd was not himself, but more worryingly, she was not _herself_. Recently there had been moments. They would touch or their eyes would meet, she had brushed these aside as little nothings, that meant nothing, but her heart was beating now and she didn't like what that meant. 'Do I have a _crush_ on Lloyd?' she asked herself with disbelief. She couldn't deny he was very good looking, but, Lloyd?

She heard her room door open and came out of the bathroom to find Jay stood looking quizzically at Lloyd, passed out on her bed. 'Why is Lloyd in your bed?' He asked.

'Take a look next door, brainiac' Nya said as she quickly turned Jay away and walked him out of the room.

''What?' Jay asked.

'Lloyd blew his ceiling down!' she whispered and quietly closed the door 'something's wrong and not just that he fainted'

'He fainted?' Jay looked into Lloyd's room next door 'Did that rubble hit him on the head?'

'Maybe, I don't know. He's been odd lately, have you noticed?'

'How so?' Jay asked

'Well, he is himself... Normal Lloyd, sweet and studious, you know... But then every now and again, something comes over him. His suddenly seems way more... mature'

'More mature?' Jay questioned 'that's hardly a problem, that's a good thing right?'

'Well, a different kind of _mature'_ She didn't want to tell Jay anything more about Lloyds maturity, she felt odd about it enough. 'Well sometimes, it's like he's drunk or something'

'Well maybe he is. He's... what, like 20 now?'

'22' Nya replied.

'Well that's gonna happen right?' Jay chuckled.

Nya punched him on the arm 'Jay! This is your friend, be serious'

'Ow!' Jay rubbed his arm 'Bully...' he said smiling at Nya's concern.

Nya raised her fist and glared at him...

'Ok ok firecracker, lets have a meeting. Get the guys together; see if they've noticed something. We can do it while he's asleep'

Nya broke into a smile and punched him on the arm anyway 'Thanks, great idea'

'Oooow...' Jay quietly moaned as Nya rushed off to find everyone 'Meet in the kitchen?' he shouted after her. She sent him a thumbs-up and disappeared down the stairs.

Jay looked at Nya's door and reflected on Lloyd asleep beyond it. _Could there be something wrong with Lloyd? Hmmm. More mature... That was an odd thing to say_ 'He's fine' he said, shaking his head and continued to the kitchen to wait for everyone.

The team arrived in their typically slow, off duty fashion. Nya was at the head of the island and was growing more frustrated as everyone fidgeted around, making drinks and generally mucking around 'Zane, could you please stop making snacks for everyone, this is taking forever. We need to discuss Lloyd before he wakes up'

'What do you need to discuss about me?' Lloyd had walked into the kitchen unnoticed 'Or does that stop, now I'm awake?'

'Uh, no, of course not' Nya answered 'why don't you sit down Lloyd'

He sat on a stool next to her and let his knees fall outwards, one coming to rest lightly on Nya's thigh 'So what's this all about then?' he asked Nya. But Nya was looking down, distracted by the subtle contact.

'Nya?' Cole asked 'What's up?'

She swallowed 'Well, earlier... Lloyd... collapsed. After blowing a hole in his ceiling'

'Huh' Cole said 'anything wrong Lloyd?'

Lloyd pulled a face 'nothing that I'm aware of' he said.

'You've been acting quite strangely recently' said Nya

'Really?' he replied and moved his knee against Nya's leg 'look, I don't know what happened earlier. I was experimenting with the old green powers and tripped and the next thing you know the ceilings down and I'm covered in dust'

'...And then you fainted' Nya added.

'Right, yeah, I did. But, you know I feel fine now, it was probably the dust or something'

'See, said Jay. Nothing wrong with him'

Zane was silent.

'Kai? What do you think' said Nya, hoping for some brotherly support

'Well, if Lloyd says he's ok, who am I to say otherwise?'

'Okaaaay' Nya said 'great meeting guys, at ease' as she got down from the island she noticed a movement outside the window, in the distance a shimmering dragon 'Hey, guys? Is that Master Wu's dragon?'

'Master Wu is on sabbatical' said Zane 'why is he coming back?'

All the ninja moved to the window to look. The dragon approached with long heavy strokes of its wings. 'It doesn't look like he's on it!' Said Kai.

'You are right Kai. It is his dragon only'

Nya grabbed hold of Zane's arm to drag him outside 'can you make anything else out?'

'Well he is as good as here, so we will find out in precisely 36 seconds... 34... 32... 30...'

'Ok Zane, thank you, I get it' Nya admitted and he stopped the countdown, smiling.

The Dragon arced over the courtyard, shimmering in the morning light and they could clearly see that Wu was not riding it as it came to land in front of them. Stirring up the dust, its majestic form flickered in and out of existence.

'What's happening to it?' Said Lloyd.

It dropped the burned wood in front of them. The beautiful creature flickered again and dispersed completely. Lloyd turned the wood over to look at it. On the underside the remains of gold and green paint and carved into it, the charred symbol of Spinjitsu.

The Monastery of Spinjitsu said Lloyd. Why did he bring this?

'Could Wu be in danger?' asked Zane 'His dragon was flickering, the energy drained. We must go to him. I feel something important has happened'.

The team spun into their Ninja Gi and their dragons formed behind them. As they each took flight, Nya called to Lloyd to wait. She turned her dragon to his and brought it closer so they could talk 'Lloyd, I don't know what's going on with you, but something has changed. Please, will you talk to me if you need to, ok? Lloyd...?' But Lloyd was looking at the two dragons' his flaming green apparition nuzzling its elongated snout along the length of the other dragons neck. 'Wha...?' said Nya, who felt a symbiotic tingle shoot up her own.

'I think he likes her' said Lloyd laughing 'and the feelings mutual by the looks of it!'

'But...' said Nya, confused.

'You worry to much Nya' and Lloyd pulled his dragon away and shot into the air.

She felt a wave of longing from her dragon, who visibly strained to follow Lloyds 'how can this be? Dragons don't have those kinds of feelings! They're an extension of ourselves sure but... Oh crap' She released the dragon from the ground and it shot off faster than she had anticipated and had to grasp hold of its flowing watery mane to keep balance as the Dragon gained on Lloyds.

'You can just stop this behaviour right now' she said to her dragon through gritted teeth ' _we_ do _not_ have feelings for Lloyd. Got it?' The dragon groaned and bucked its neck 'easy girl' said Nya 'at least... don't make it so bloody obvious' she whispered.


	4. 4: Ashes to Ashes (edited)

**Chapter 4 – Ashes to Ashes**

The highest peak of the Mountains of Impossible Height had been visible to the team for a long time, but the monastery atop had just become clear as the clouds parted to show the blackened ruin. They were just minutes away.

'Zane, are you picking anything up?' Cole shouted into the com's in his hood.

'One life form, alive. There's certainly no disturbance' Zane replied.

'Ok guy's' Cole talked to the team 'It's a calm drop, as you know the structure is fragile so take it easy, one at a time. There's one body on the ground, it could be Wu. There's no indication of anything untoward, but... well, you know...'

'Wilko'

'Ten four'

'Yup'

'Understood'

'Affirmative'

Cole followed up 'Zane you drop in first, any un-foreseen's', just let us know'

'Affirmative' Zane replied again and broke formation. His dragon dived and banked, circling the monastery to assess the area. 'It's all clear Cole'

'Can you see Wu?' Cole asked.

'Yes. He is in a reclined position, but does not seem to be injured or in any pain'

'Ok that's good news... Area's clear and safe, guys. Descend' One by one the ninja rolled out of formation to land, each rider leaping clear of their dragon as it dispersed to give the next dragon space.

Wu watched them land, pride welling in his chest. Zane had approached and sat cross-legged next to him 'Master, are you unwell? We came as soon as you sent your message'

'No Zane do not worry for me, I am not unwell. I need to talk to you all'

'Yes Master' Zane rose and beckoned the ninja over just as Nya was landing last. She jogged to catch up and Lloyd caught her eye, so she positioned herself away from him, feeling very confused at all that had happened earlier in the day.

The Ninja stood in front of their master, uncertain looks subtly passed between them.

'Students' Wu began 'I have summoned you here as I have experienced a vision... and I am dying'

Lloyd ran forward to him as his friends were rendered speechless as they tried to absorb Wu's statement. Nya grabbed Kai's arm in shock and he turned to hold her. Lloyd knelt by Wu, his head bowed in sorrow.

'Come now Lloyd, its not as bad as it sounds' Wu looked into his nephews red eyes 'It's not as you think'

'What? How can dying not be what it is?' Said Lloyd, visibly distraught and confused.

'I am an 'Ancient' not born, but created and the last'

The team started to shift towards Wu, his typically cryptic words required an explanation.

'I can see I have confused you. I don't mean to. Please, sit with me'

'The first Spinjitsu master was the great creator, the creator of Ninjago, the Realm Crystal and the Elementals. He also created my brother and me. He bestowed on us the ability to wield the power of all the Elementals and guard against abuse. Of course he did not have the power of foresight and could never have known that Garmadon's heart would be turned black. But for all our power, we have a shelf life... Heh'

'What?' Lloyd said, confused.

'Well, he believed the evolution of the elementals would be adequate for Ninjago to survive with a dynastical system, power passed to the next. Garmadon and myself should have both overseen this, but it fell to just me and I had to spend most of my time battling Garmadon'

'And your time is over?'

'Well... Yes. Though I should still have had many more years to guide you and your descendants' An uncomfortable silence emanated from the team who hadn't got around to the thought of their futures 'Two time punches will do that to an Ancient. To an elemental it would be rapid but to a mortal, it would mean instant death'

'Master' Nya stepped forward and knelt down to him 'What will happen to you?'

'You know, I'm not sure. But I won't die as a mortal might understand it. Shall we say... I am awaiting enlightenment, hmm?' His eyelids began to lower as if to sleep.

'The vision, Master?' Zane enquired 'I wouldn't normally ask at such an inopportune time, but you placed the vision before your own transcendence, which would infer that it is important'

Wu was startled awake 'Yes Zane. It is important. There is a threat. The Legend of the Golden Master is not as we previously thought. It was not The Overlord'

'But' Lloyd sat back, startled 'but that would mean it's _me!'_

'There is no evidence that would be the case Lloyd' Wu tried to assuage his nephews fear. The team protested also, the news triggering an old fear that all were all quick to dispel. Wu placed his hand over Lloyds 'Trust your allies, bring them close and nurture them _now._ This fight will be universal... All of you have made me so proud. You are all strong and wise... ish. Heh heh'

'Still, a sense of humour' Jay whispered to Cole.

'Yes Jay, I laugh in the face of death! As you all do every time you go to battle. My death will be beautiful and yours may be glorious...' again his eyes began to close. He woke with a start 'Nya...' He called her to him. Lloyd moved out the way as Wu reached to pull her closer and he whispered in her ear' she pulled back, tears welling in her eyes and nodded.

'Lloyd. I think of you as if you are my own son and I regret that I have to leave you. We had so much more to learn together'

'I'm not sure you could learn anything more uncle' Lloyd added, a sad smile on his face.

'Don't you believe it my boy. There is _always_ something else to learn, links to find and make, a world of knowledge amongst many. Never stop learning Lloyd. It is your strength'

'Yes uncle... I love you uncle'

'And I you, Lloyd' and again he turned his attention 'Cole and Jay' They stood straighter as he named them 'you are good for each other. Cole, you ground Jay. Jay you fuel Cole like I've never seen. You will find further strength if you work together'

'Yes Master' they said in unison and gave each other a confused look.

'Zane'

'Yes Master'

'Trust your spark. It is unique and unfathomable, beyond my reach of understanding... You are important'

'Thank you Master'

'Kai'

'Master' He stepped forward.

'Your power is linked to your soul. In dark times, trust in your soul'

'Yes, master...'

'Uncle...' Lloyd began but had no words to speak.

'You must go. My time is almost upon me. You must not stay'

'No Uncle, we can't leave you alone...' Lloyd was distraught.

'Unless you wish to join me, you must leave'

Lloyd stood and Nya pulled him back. The team summoned their dragons, with Cole taking the lead, he pulled clear of the site, followed by Jay, Kai and Zane. Nya summoned her dragon and called to Lloyd, who was standing motionless, looking towards his Uncle. Wu had begun to slip into unconsciousness. A tremor emanated below their feet, the charred remains around them began to shake. Black soot billowed as the structure began to crumble.

'Lloyd!' Nya shouted 'I'm not leaving you here' she grabbed his arm and pulled him back 'Get on' she ordered him. He climbed onto the shoulders of her dragon without breaking his gaze from Wu.

She pulled clear of the monastery as it fully crumbled below them.

'UNCLE' cried Lloyd.

The quake that hit imploded the summit itself. The surface where the Ninja had begun their training rolled in on itself without halt, crumbling the highest point down and in on itself. The Team watched in horror as they fled the scene.

Nya's dragon flew slowly, returning to the Temple. Lloyd and Nya leant back to back; he gazed into nothing while Nya concentrated on getting them home. She reached her hand to her side and found Lloyds and held it tight. They stayed like this for a while, until Lloyd stirred and sat sideways on the Dragons shoulder. Nya turned to join him, letting the Dragon find its own instinctive way.

'I'm so sorry Lloyd' she said.

'I just can't believe he's gone... and... and he wasn't even going to tell us. It was only because of the vision that he summoned us'

'Lloyd. We don't know anything about how The Ancients were really created let alone how they pass through life. There may have been a very good reason. I mean, just the devastation it entailed was beyond anything I could have imagined'

Lloyd was quiet again, deep in thought. Nya really didn't know how to console him. He turned to her and asked 'What did he say to you?'

'What?' Nya asked, unsure why he asking 'it really wasn't relevant to anyone else... So...'

'Oh. Of course' Lloyd looked a little disgruntled.

'It wasn't particularly special Lloyd'

'But it was secret. Was it about me?'

'...No. Why would it be about you?'

'Who knows? The vision?' He had begun to shake.

'Lloyd?'

'After everything... What did he have to say to me? _Study?_

'Lloyd, Wu is an enigma… Who knows the reason he says anything?'

It was too late. Lloyds trigger required only the gentlest touch and his inner demon to be released. He stood, his balance on the dragon graceful from practice 'I'm the most powerful being on this world and he wants me to STUDY?' His face was contorted and his fists balled, bound so tight no blood could flow. His power swirled and cracked around his white knuckles.

'Lloyd!' She had to make him listen to her 'Wu is gone Lloyd and he found it in himself to offer us _each_ a piece of wisdom. Cherish that Lloyd as it may be the last you will ever receive' Nya commanded.

'Who needs wisdom like _that?'_ looking down at her, his eyes glowed and his skin turned sickly pale 'You're strong Nya. You don't need it. You never have... You were Samurai X. You had power of your own making. You wanted it and you made it. I admire that...'

Nya got to her feet. She knew for sure that she had not been imagining a change in him. This change was frightening. It was a completely different person who approached her now.

Nya planted her feet firmly balancing on her dragons neck and as Lloyd stepped closer she raised her arms ready to defend herself 'Who are you?' Lloyds eye's flashed as a crazed look came over him, something she would never have expected of her gentle friend and his words shook her even more.

'I am your dreams made real... with me you could be whoever you want to be. You could have power. We could combine... I could make you feel things you've never felt before...'

He was close now and looking into her eyes she could not break his gaze. Lloyds' spectral powers billowed from him, reaching out to her. She could feel the tendrils brush around her arms to hold her firm. It felt good... as if his power was seeping into her. So good... but wrong... 'No...' she whispered. She tried to control her breathing, but failed as she began to panic. 'Get away from me Lloyd'

'No' he leant into her.

'GET... AWAY... FROM ME...' She pushed him, the power he had transferred to her exploded back into his chest and he flew off of the Dragons neck. 'LLOYD!'... Nya screamed and fell forward. Holding tight to the dragons' neck she watched him fall. He was laughing and gave her a cocky wave before his own Dragon appeared under him. Lloyd grabbed hold of its mane as it banked around to dive through the clouds below and he was gone.

Nya stayed frozen to the spot as her dragon glided smoothly through the sky. Staring back at the clouds where Lloyd had disappeared, green wisps remained to mingle in the mist. She released her vice like grip and her trance was broken as her dragon howled 'what on earth?' She asked incredulously 'since when do you howl?' The dragon snorted at her 'I get it, I get it...' she conceded 'Since now'

She fell back onto her dragon and lay down, they both sighed; the dragon through longing and her from confusion at the knot in her stomach and the heavy beat in her heart 'Lets go home' she whispered.


	5. 5: Silent Night (edited)

**Chapter 5: Silent Night**

The temple was always quiet at night. Floating above the city the noises from the bustle of city life barely disturbed them. Tonight a different kind of silence had descended, as if the whole island were holding its breath. The ninja had found themselves unable to continue with any sense of normality and after they had spoken their grief, had gradually disappeared to their respective rooms.

Nya wandered the corridors of the dark temple, taking time alone with her thoughts. It was always a spooky place and she considered what Wu had meant; that he wouldn't die, as a mortal might understand it... Would he just appear from time to time for a chat and offer up some more unfathomable wisdom? Ghosts' were not uncommon, she mused but couldn't begin to know what Wu had meant and looked down a corridor wondering if something might appear out of the gloom. She needed to talk to someone about all of this. Perhaps when Misako felt able she would help her understand. Nya had told Misako the news. The news should have come from Lloyd but he hadn't returned after the incident on her dragon and the news of Wu's departure was not something they could withhold. Though shocked, Misako had seemed to take the news well, she had retreated to be alone and nobody had seen her since.

Nya continued her wanderings and found herself at the kitchen. She entered and turned on the light. After the dark of the corridor, the brightness made her eyes sore and she squinted against it. She filled the kettle, rummaged for her favourite mug from the back of the cupboard and made some tea. Taking it through to the dark lounge, she curled up on the sofa and pulling a blanket over herself let her eyes close. The day's events washed through her mind and she felt pain and confusion rise in her chest and couldn't stop the tears from stinging her eyes all over again. A sound startled her quiet sobs; looking through to the bright kitchen she saw Lloyd walk in. He saw her sitting in the dark and moved to the doorway of the lounge.

Nya visibly recoiled at his silhouette in the doorway 'Lloyd, please don't come any closer, I really don't think I can take any of your games right now'

Lloyd stepped forward but stopped short of approaching her 'Nya, please... It's me, really me... I promise. I need to talk to you' hovering before her, she could see his hair and clothing dishevelled from flight. His green eyes, red from sorrow, pleaded with her to hear him.

'Lloyd?' Nya barely whispered his name in hope; seeing her friend as she knew him to be and began to stand. Lloyd moved gratefully toward to her as she instinctively held out her arms and he fell into her for comfort.

She felt the weight of his sorrow as his body touched hers; they leant on each other as they had a thousand times and it was familiar and innocent. She felt relief at having him back and relaxed into his embrace. Pulling away Nya looked at her younger teammate _how can sorrow be so beautiful?_ She thought and pulled away sharply, surprised at her own thought. She sat back down and Lloyd followed, flopping next to her and stared into the room. Nya felt the weight of his body flow into the cushions and couldn't stop her gaze from falling across his features and down his graceful neck and felt as if the familiar figure beside her was completely changed from what she knew, or thought she knew... and suddenly she realised he was talking and hadn't noticed.

Stopping him, she put her hand on his arm 'I'm sorry Lloyd, I was somewhere else, can you start again?'

'Yeah, sorry' Lloyd started 'here I am going on about my problems when Wu has gone. I'm so selfish'

'No Lloyd, you are not selfish at all. It's a difficult time for all of us, but Wu would want you to be happy' Lloyds face looked so sad, he needed to talk and she wanted to hear him 'Please... tell me what's going on'

Lloyd looked at her and slowly began 'I don't know how to say this...' and paused, barely able to look Nya in the eye 'I...I know what I've been doing. I don't want to, but I've not been able to stop it...'

'What do you mean?'

'My power is... changing me' He looked at Nya, distraught at his admission, finding it difficult to explain '...I've been inappropriate... and I'm so embarrassed' He turned to her and taking her hand, looked imploringly into her eyes, hoping she would believe him 'It's not me Nya, it's my power. It crawls under my skin and into my brain. It takes what's innocent and warps it. I _love_ you; its twisting that and using it against me'

Nya was unsure what to say 'I...I love you too Lloyd' was all she could come up with.

He threw his arms around her neck and held her tight. Visibly upset from his confession, he had nothing else to hide.

Lloyds words were certainly some sort of explanation for his behaviour but still made little sense 'we can all help you Lloyd, you have to let us help'

'No way!' Lloyd exclaimed and pulled away in worry 'Jay can't know about this. Its awful, I couldn't bare it'

Nya composed herself 'Well' she held his hand 'Sleep on it and see how you feel. I know that whatever is happening, is not _you_ , so you don't have to be embarrassed, ok? We can work it out. But please let me help'

'Ok' he quietly agreed and leant forward to her. Nya felt every sense enhanced as his lips glanced off her cheek with the lightest of kisses. 'Goodnight' he said and she smiled at him, hiding her reaction to his touch.

'Goodnight' she said and his eyes stayed with hers as he moved away and then left the room. Nya watched him leave through the bright kitchen. She now felt even more confused and was suddenly hit by the full weight of a sudden guilt. Putting her head in her hands she groaned quietly ' _why_ am I feeling this... this... attraction?' she asked herself, but taking a deep breath, found she couldn't answer. The day had finally exhausted her and she had to sleep. Taking her mug back to the kitchen she poured the now lukewarm tea into the sink and unlike everyone else, washed her mug so Zane would not have to deal with it in the morning and left it to drain.

She climbed the stairs to go to her room for some blessed sleep but found that she naturally stopped at Jays' door. She hovered, unsure whether she should knock, but she did.

The door opened. Jay leant on the frame, an air of sadness about him 'what a day huh?' he said quietly and Nya nodded gently. Only time could naturally dampen the sorrow they all felt, but right now she needed to be close to someone, have them hold her and remind her that she was still alive. He moved closer and their bodies naturally came together. He took her hand and led her inside.


	6. 6: Allies (edited)

**Chapter 6: Allies**

The team approached the great gateway to Ouroboros. Snakes from all clans were coming and going, visiting the market sellers that lined the thoroughfare leading to the entrance. A stark contrast from the first and last time they had been here. Looking through into the hubbub of the main square, the remains of the great serpentine statue were clearly visible rising above the crowds. A haphazard wooden scaffold had been built around it and a new great statue was about to be constructed.

A few snakes gave them sideways stares. A few elderly hissed 'ninjaaa' and slithered away, but on the whole there were more 'hellos' and 'good-day's' than the latter. Since Chens' fake Anacondrai had been overthrown, the Snake Clans had united again peacefully and were making great strides to live in harmony above the surface. For the moment the clans were content in re-building Ouroboros to re-introduce the once great city to the world but weren't yet a common site in Ninjago City itself, this would take time.

Cole spoke up 'Come on guys, let's move forward' He could see the apprehension on the faces of his friends and Lloyd was looking particularly sheepish.

'This is pretty great huh?' said Nya 'Though, I am feeling slightly weirded out!'

'Yeah, I mean, I keep thinking some sword wielding Anacondrai are gonna' jump out on us' said Jay, laughing nervously.

'Or Hypnobrai!' added Cole 'man I could do without being hypnotised again, that was not cool'

'That's not going to happen' Zane scoffed at them.

'I just feel kind of embarrassed' said Lloyd.

'Oh don't worry about it Lloyd' Said Kai 'everybody does dumb stuff when they're 12. C'mon' He grabbed Lloyd in a neck-wrestle and pulled him forward.

Lloyd threw his arm off 'It's not just _that_ Kai. This meeting... As soon as we tell them The Golden Master legend has not been fulfilled, they're going to look straight at me. They already think I'm a serious trouble maker'

'Well you kind of are, dude' Kai said unhelpfully.

'Thanks'

'Get it right Bro' Jay cut in 'He _used_ to be a troublemaker. He's all grown up now. Look at him, pillar of the community!' and Jay slapped Lloyd on the back.

'C'mon' guys, lay off him' said Cole 'Lets make sure this meeting is a success ok?' and stared Jay and Kai down, ending the debate.

Nya walked next to Lloyd 'take no notice of them. Things are only ever worse in your head. I mean look at this place. No matter our past grievances, we helped restore the Serpentine to the world... and well, you did most of it really' Lloyd shrugged at Nya 'You earned the eternal thanks of the Anacondrai Generals, that's something the elders of the clans will respect'

'I'll take your word for it' Lloyd replied looking up at the sentries as they passed through the gateway. The sentries watched them pass silently.

'NINJAAAAA' a group of four child Serpentine rushed in front of their path and blocked their route and the team gave each other furtive glances 'We love you Ninja!' said a tiny Fangpyre with a high-pitched squeak of a voice.

'Yeah, will you fight us?' A Hypnobrai asked excitedly.

Kai leant down to answer them 'It's not really right to fight children...'

'Well, you fought him!' The Venomari pointed at Lloyd.

Lloyd Grimaced. Kai chuckled 'Well that was different...' he said, just as the Constrictai's sneaking tail pulled his feet out from under him 'Waah' yelped Kai as he hit the ground.

Lloyd laughed 'Lets leave Kai to it shall we?'

The team nodded their approval as the first ever Serpentine Ninja leapt on Kai 'No... WAIT! It's four against one! HOW IS THIS FAIR?'

As the team walked off they could hear the Hypnobrai high pitched voice... 'Look into my eyessss'

'No, NOOOOOOO!'

'Oh Jeez...' Nya said 'I'd better go back. We'll catch up'

'Take a coupla' pictures first?' Jay said.

'Oh, for sure!' Nya laughed back.

The rest of the team continued into the main arena where once they were pitted in battle. A raised platform now sat, baring the way forward and they stepped up.

The Hypnobrai that acknowledged them asked 'Names?'

'Really?' said Cole 'You don't know who we are?'

The Hypnobrai looked down his nose and fixed Cole with a stare 'I know who you are, Ninja. But we are a civilised society with _rules,_ so don't think that because you are known to us, means you are _known_ to us! Everybody coming in and going out must register' he slid a clipboard in front of Cole and waited for him to pick it up, before turning back to what he was doing.

'Friendly' Cole said under his breath as he turned back, clipboard in hand.

Kai arrived, brushing himself down, with Nya just behind coughing from the dust 'Ugh my hair! Is it really bad sis?'

'Oh y'know, just as bad!'

'...Whadya' mean by that?'

Nya sighed... 'How we doing guys? What's this then, immigration?'

'Yeah' Cole said as he filled out the form 'Do we even know who we should be visiting?'

They all shrugged.

'Ninjaaa?' They all turned together at the familiar voice.

'Scales!' Said Cole 'Boy am I glad to see you! Help me with this form dude. This, I was not expecting' Cole asked in exasperation.

'Give me that!' Said Scales. He went to the desk and coughed to get the clerks attention.

'Yes? Can I help y... Oh, Scales, Sir' Scales slammed the clipboard on the surface 'My friends wish to see the High Council'

'Uh, yeah, that's right, The High Council' said Cole in agreement.

'Have... they made an appointment?' the clerk said meekly, an attempt at regaining a modicum of control.

'If the Ninja are here, they have a good reason. Inform the council secretary at once. We will be waiting in the Council Chamber. Please my friends, follow me'

Cole fell in beside Scales and the team followed 'Packing a bit of clout there Scales?'

'Indeed. I am President of the United Snake Clans'

'President?' asked Cole 'So what's the High Council?'

'The High Council is a highly respected group of elders, comprised of one elected individual and the head shaman from each clan. My role as president is to focus their will into one voice'

'Wow, civilisation suits you Scales' Cole replied.

'Don't get me wrong Black Ninja, we still adore the dark arts and an arena battle, but it's a little more controlled now, that's all. We have rules'

'So I've seen. Ouroboros is looking kinda cool now, I've gotta say'

'Thank you Black Ninja. One day we hope to welcome the city dwellers into our rebuilt kingdom, as guests. But for the moment we must record all entries, for everyone's sake'

They entered a small door 'A discreet entrance for the head honcho's?' Jay noted.

'Yes, Blue Ninja. Our leaders rule quietly, allowing their people to live their lives. They watch and allow them to find their way. We all have a common goal now and it is part of the Serpentine psyche to work as one. The elders only intervene when necessary'

'Wow' said Jay 'that sounds pretty cool'

'Yes, pretty coool' replied Scales 'Please, come this way'

Scales had taken a flaming torch and was leading them through narrow arched corridors.

The team took in the details around them. The pillars were carved with sinuous patterns and the walls depicted painted scenes from everyday life through to graphic battles.

'This is astounding' exclaimed Zane brushing the walls with his fingers as he moved past 'These must be ancient?'

'Yes, from the first Clans. Here we are' Scales opened a door and ushered the Team in 'Please wait here, the High Council will arrive soon'

As they entered, the claustrophobic tunnels gave way to a cavernous space with a raging fire in its centre. The room was divided into five segments with heavily carved columns arching up to a pointed ceiling. The back walls of each segment depicted each of the five clan-types, Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai and Anacondrai.

'Jeez its hot in here' said Jay, loosening his cowl.

'Well the Serpentine are cold blooded' said Zane 'they need the heat'

'Sure, but this is extreme!' said Nya.

'Yes it is extreme...' An elder had entered. Pythor, the last of the Anacondrai 'the elders perform the ritual of Kiva. We need heat and shade to regulate our bodies, but our minds can be altered when the heat builds. During this time our lives are in the balance and we see into the flames'

'Wha.. What do you see?' asked Lloyd.

Pythor gave Lloyd a knowing look 'Oh you know. This and that...' Lloyd backed away, unnerved into Nya and she grabbed his arm to steady him.

'Lloyd' she whispered 'He's goading you. He's seen nothing and you've not done anything wrong'

'Is Lloyd ok?' Zane enquired. He had started sweating and was trying to catch his breath.

'What's up buddy?' Jay asked.

'He's fine' Nya answered as she lead him to sit on one of the large boulders on the edge of the chamber 'It's the heat. He needs some water' Drink this, she balled her hands within his, leaving water to drink as she removed them, then placed her hand on his forehead to try to cool him 'You're burning up' she realised just as Lloyds head flopped back and his eyes rolled 'ZANE' Nya shouted 'He's seizing! We must get his temperature down, NOW'

She started loosening his Gi as Zane bounded across the chamber and created a frost haze over his teammate. The seizure was silent, Lloyd's body was stiff and still, eyes rolled back, his colour drained.

His friends tried not to crowd around him, but were shaken and wanted to help, though there was little they could do. Zane continued to regulate the temperature around him, as this would be more effective and quicker than trying to get him back out through the tight winding tunnels.

Jay noticed something and turned, to see the High Council had entered and stood behind Pythor. The sight made him start and he clumsily nudged Cole to turn.

'Your friend will be fine' A Shaman from the Venomari spoke. It is as we have seen in the heat.

'What?' Nya spoke up 'you saw this? Why didn't you warn us?'

'This is not something we see the need to warn against. However the devastation your friend will wreak on the world, is something we will'

Nya held Lloyds' hand, tighter than she should. The Venomari Shaman looked at her directly. Nya's need to protect Lloyd was strong, he was innocent of what they were implying. Whatever was happening or going to happen was because of some other force. It wasn't Lloyd.

The team looked at each other. This news implied what Lloyd had immediately thought about Wu's vision was correct, but they had all automatically discounted it. Now they were chilled by the insinuation. It made the reason for their visit void. The Serpentine had foretold and decided and would never help them now.

'The flames power, never lies' the Venomari Shaman stated to drive it home and Pythor crept forward with the high council moving en mass behind him.

Nya stood in front of Lloyd 'You won't take him. I won't let you' and her teammates joined her.

'We won't take your friend' the Shaman said 'We are not monsters. We will not take one life to save all others, as there are many ways this could play out. In the heat, our visions are lead down different paths; we see, but fate still holds court. There is nothing we can do to change fate. But there is something _you_ can do' the Shamans gaze fell on Nya 'we have seen it'

'What? Tell me' Nya pleaded

'Come with me' The Venomari Shaman beckoned to Nya.

'Hey wait!' Jay spoke up 'No, Nya don't go with her'

'What?' Nya replied 'Of course I'm going to go with her'

'But... Just, I...' Jay wasn't using reason, so had no words to convince her to stay. So Nya turned and followed the Shaman.

The Venomari Shaman led her to the other side of the chamber. She curled her long tail around a boulder to recline and motioned for Nya to sit. They looked at each other and The Shaman began.

'This boy' The Shaman looked back to where Lloyd 'he is in love with you'

'What? Lloyd? No'

'We have seen it'

Nya snorted sarcastically 'Where? In the flames?'

'Mmm Hmm' the Shaman slowly nodded, unfazed by Nya's panicked attempt to belittle their ancient ritual.

'No' Nya continued, brushing the uncomfortable comment away 'there's something controlling him and its making him crazy. He's not in control of what he does. He's explained it to me, it makes him act strangely... provocatively' she raised her eyebrows.

'Yes. We are aware of this'

'Gaaah! Is there _anything_ you don't see'

The Shaman shrugged.

'So you see? That's not him... so he doesn't... y'know, love me' Nya stated, looking hopefully for confirmation.

'His unusually provocative actions are not of what we speak. Love is very definite. There are a million varieties of passion and infatuation, but only one love. This boy is very simple, he has a pure heart, and we see this too. His heart is not normally swayed in the extreme way you have been experiencing. He is pure. He loves you'

Nya was dumbstruck 'he... he said he loved me, but I took that as an _'I love you, friend who's like a sister to me'_ kind of thing'

'No, he loves you'

Nya went to protest, but found silence as her mouth fell in shock, arguing would not change the Shamans' mind '… What am I supposed to do with this information?'

'There will come a time. You will know it when it presents itself. You will kiss him'

'WHAT?' Nya's raised voice caused the Team to look over and she quietened and leant forward to the Shaman 'again... what?' she whispered.

'It will not prevent the devastation. But it will stop the Apocalypse'

With that word Nya recoiled. She shook her head in disbelief 'No, no its not going to happen. Lloyd wouldn't, could never do such a thing'

'No, _Lloyd_ would not do such a thing, but this _thing_ that consumes him would. We are Serpentine and accept that the world dies and changes its skin, no matter how it happens. You, do not accept fate and this is your failing. The first wave cannot be stopped. Stop the second wave, its in your power'

The Venomari Shaman rose from the rock and moved back towards the rest of the High Council. Nya looked across at her team, Lloyd had regained consciousness, and Zane continued to keep the temperature consistent around him and she re-joined them.

Another Shaman moved forward, one from the Constrictai clan 'Black Ninja. The power of the earth is your gift 'The earth is our ally and you will be ours too' He was holding a staff with a large double-headed blade at the top, held in place by snakes' heads. He held it forward to Cole, who took it, a confused look on his face.

'This is the blade of Ouroboros. It was hewn the first stone that was laid in the great Chamber. It is imbued with the strength of the first clans. You will need this in your fight'

Lloyd looked on, unsure what was happening, aware that he had missed something of importance but too worried to ask.

'Can you show me the stone?' Cole asked.

'Follow me' the Constrictai Shaman lead the way to the great fire-pit 'It is here' he indicated a large piece of stone, a wedge shape that disappeared under the pit itself. Cole held the staff, knelt down to the stone and placed his hand to it. The team and the High Council watched as Cole concentrated. A vibration worked its way through him. He bowed his head and absorbed it. He slowly unfurled his body and stood slowly. The Shaman approached him 'You feel the struggle, yes?'

'Yes' Cole replied

'This blade is life, death and power. Use it'

Cole nodded.

'You should go now'

Cole turned to his team, who were still uncertain as to what exactly had just transpired 'Lets move out...'


	7. 7: Solo (edited)

**Chapter 7: Solo**

The Sea of Sands was one of the loneliest parts of the world. Standing solitary in the never-ending expanse, Lloyd understood why and felt truly alone. Squinting through the sun he looked back towards the City, to his friends and his life though he wasn't quite sure what his life was anymore. He had to work out who and what he was and that was why he was here. He came here by himself, to test himself.

He had left early, flown part of the way then used his power to propel him deep into the desert. He didn't want to cause any damage to the city or the jet for that matter, so he had left it at what he hoped was a safe distance.

Since the heat of Ouroboros he had been blissfully free of the ants that crept under his skin. The fear that he might turn lessened and he was able to relax to consider what was happening with his power. Perhaps the power was building up inside him and needed release. Perhaps it was like a poison that seeped into his mind when there was too much. He certainly never tried to use it, unless in battle, but life had been quiet and he did not want an adventure or a disaster just to be able to use his powers. That was absurd.

So here he was, in a safe place to carry out an experiment. He had mentioned this to Nya and she had wanted to come. _An impartial observer_ , she had said, but he could not risk anyone's life… and he felt a mild panic at the thought of hurting Nya. He would never wish anyone harm… and especially not her.

 _'I wish Wu were still here'_ Lloyd thought to himself ' _though would I really tell him what's happening, truthfully?'_ He cringed at the thought of his altered behaviour; telling anyone else other than Nya, let alone Wu was never going to happen. He willed himself to breath slowly and looked around at the vast emptiness again. _Yes, I am truly alone… Good._

He planted his feet as firmly as possible in the soft sand, closed his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides. Relaxing his body, he released his thoughts to focus a different part of his mind, one that linked to every fibre of his being. When he trained; practising short, sharp bursts of focussed power, there was no subtlety. Lloyd needed to feel his power, push it further as he knew there was more, a lot more.

Through the concentration his mind hummed and the sensation reverberated down his spine, radiating out to his extremities and into the sand at his feet, where the grains danced around him. A green aura grew and smoke began to billow from his skin forming languid tendrils that wound their way around his body. Pulsing outwards his energy grew, creating a swollen sphere around him. Pushing his mind further, the orb pulsed and stretched; how far would it go? Lloyd could feel it pushing to the extreme but still it grew and he was suddenly overcome with worry; he didn't know what he was capable of and this knowledge scared him.

The split second of doubt broke his concentration and the sphere ruptured. The built up energy released, exploding free of the taught skin of the sphere. Suddenly he was fighting to stand upright, the sand below him blown away creating a great crater. He lost his footing as the epicentre collapsed and he fell into the sand that slipped around and over him before rising free in a haze of energy. He hovered above the crater and took in its extent. It was substantial, larger than he thought and gaged its distance from the epicentre. He could see the Jet in the distance just beyond the edge of the crater 'that was close' he thought before contemplating what he had achieved. He had expected something more explosive and felt thankful it wasn't.

The haze moved him away towards the jet leaving the sliding sand behind to return to the temple where the Team would probably be wondering where he was. As he propelled himself into the distance, the centre of the crater continued to slip and move turning into a spiralling sinkhole until it released completely into a void below. The stale air of thousands of years was released and the bones of the underworld creaked into consciousness once more.


	8. 8: Bowled Over (edited)

**Chapter 8: Bowled Over**

The team stood outside the Simulation Room, the first time they had returned since Wu's passing. Questions had been raised a few too many times after Lloyd continued to disappear that even Nya couldn't cover for him and his sorry tale came out; all except for the more sensitive aspects. He thought it was probably best if it just stayed between them and Nya finally agreed.

'Unbelievable!' Jay had exclaimed 'we're tight bro, why the cover up?'

'How long have you been hiding this from us?' Cole enquired, a look of disbelief on his face.

Lloyd grimaced and was about to answer, but Nya got there first 'It wasn't hidden from _all_ of us'

'What?'

'What?'

Kai and Jay echoed each other as they turned to look at Nya.

'I knew. I knew without Lloyd having to tell me! I tried to tell all of you, but you didn't listen. Now Lloyd _is_ telling you and I think it might be time for you to actually be quiet and hear what he has to say'

'It is a fair point' Zane offered.

They all fell silent until Kai spoke 'So, when you attacked us at the Simulation Room, that wasn't _you_ and you might have actually done us some real harm?'

'Well, yes that's probably a correct assumption' Lloyd said, his whole face showing the pain it gave him to even contemplate that action.

'But now you've been disappearing, why?' questioned Cole.

'To practice. I think my powers are too much for me, or maybe even for anyone to handle. The practice we have here, day in day out, its combat focused but its not enough. I've been trying to gage the full extent of my powers away from everyone, in-case anything were to happen'

'Has anything happened?' Cole questioned further.

'Yes and no… but I've not had an episodesince Ouroboros' He quickly added as a positive, hoping this would give the team confidence.

'Really?' Nya said with absolute relief.

Lloyd smiled at her. His heart welled every time she stood up for him 'Really' he said gently, just for her.

'Uhh…' Jay nervously began 'So, are we taking this _impending doom_ vision from the Serpentine seriously or what?'

Lloyd put his head in his hands, frustrated.

Cole spoke 'we have to take it seriously and we need to support Lloyd. It's great you've seen what you need to do to control your power Lloyd, but I wish you'd come to us. We're going to be with you through this, we can train together'

'Really? You'd do that? It could be dangerous'

'C'mon'

'Of course!'

'We're there man'

'We are there for you Lloyd'

'We are' Nya confirmed 'NO fight club this time, today we're here to help Lloyd train'

Catching up to Cole as Kai entered the Simulation Room he slowed his friend to hang back 'So Cole. What do you really think about all this?' he asked and nodded his head towards Lloyd, who was showing Zane and Nya a small power orb.

Cole stopped 'What do I think?' turning to Kai he looked deadly serious 'I think the Serpentine don't lie. I think, that if Lloyd is the Golden Ninja from the prophecy, then we need to know what we are dealing with and the best way to do that is keep him on side and understand the full extent of his powers' and gave Kai a long stare before striding off.

'No shit' said Kai under his breath and jogged on to join the team. He took Jay's arm and pulled him away slightly from the group 'Jay, I just… I just want to check things are ok between you and Nya?'

'Well, uh, yeah, we're fine. Why do you ask? Has she said something?'

'No, nothing. I just feel like she's been a bit off lately y'know and I don't see you two hanging out so much' His eyes drifted over to where Nya was, Lloyd having passed her the glowing orb, she was giggling and moving it around in her hands.

Jay shrugged 'I don't think there's anything to worry about. Wu's passing hit her hard. She's spent a bit more time alone, I think we all have'

'Yeah, you're right. It's a weird time, sorry to have brought it up'

'That's ok' Jay replied as he continued to watch Nya explore the orb and throw it back to Lloyd. Could she be distancing herself from him? What Kai said had hit a nerve, but he knew now, to not react too quickly or openly. Nya had been distant but he would keep that to himself. He continued on to the group 'So what's the plan then?' he asked.

'We are going to play catch!' Said Lloyd throwing another glowing orb at Jay, who caught and juggled it tentatively. Jay's natural instinct was to get rid of it, its deadly power inside glowing a hazardous green. Lloyd continued to create orbs and threw them out to all his teammates. Zane was in awe of the powerful ball that Lloyd had passed to him and studied it, trying to see into its core with his sensors. Cole looked decidedly unsure of his and Kai, unimpressed, held it as you would any other ball. But Nya loved the soft green shimmer of hers and rocked it naturally in her hands.

'So, a game of catch?' Jay asked 'with these? What's the purpose?'

'Well, I've recently been experimenting with pushing the boundaries of my power. How much is there? How far can it go? What can it destroy?'

'Nice…' Jay said, looking slightly worried.

'But today I would like to try control. Holding it back'

'And how will a game of catch help you to achieve this?' asked Zane.

'Well. The only reason you still have hands is because I am controlling the power in the orbs'

'What's that now?' Jay said, trying not to drop the orb from the very tips of his fingers 'So, we throw the balls to each other and you have to…

'…I have to keep track of them, control them and make sure they don't incinerate you'

'Uh buddy, you know how we said _'we'd be there for you…?'_ Jay asked sarcastically.

'Don't listen to him Lloyd, he's just a big old chicken' Nya cut in, still playing and throwing her ball in the air 'I trust you. You got this, right?'

'Right' Lloyd replied.

'Ok' said Cole and threw his orb as far into the cavernous room as he could. Lloyd followed it with his eyes and seemingly with just a look, stopped it from crashing into the far wall. Lloyd gave Cole a reprimanding look 'Oh I'm sorry Lloyd, are you not playing catch too?' Cole joked as Lloyd drew the orb back.

'Lets do it' Lloyd said 'however you want…'

Jay's face fell into a look of resignation 'This is so wrong'

Nya bumped into him 'Come on lover, it'll be fun'

Hearing Nya call him 'lover' perked him right up. It was the simple type of boost he needed. To be honest all he wanted to do was chuck this nuclear marble away and grab hold of her, but it probably wasn't the best time especially as Lloyd would be watching everyone and their orbs like hawks. Nya grabbed his ball out of his hand and juggled two skilfully in one hand, throwing them higher and higher and performing an acrobatic move between each catch. Looking on in horror Jay wanted to jump in and whisk the dangerous spheres away from her, but knew he would probably make things worse. He closed his eyes and hung his head, hoping that she might stop.

Lloyd watched and laughed at her antics. She wasn't scared of the orbs and he loved that. He… loved her. Nya looked over and grinned at him and he found he could not break his gaze from her. Time seemed to slow and he saw her features anew; her eyes large and clear and the lashes touch as she blinked. As she turned her head he felt her motion and followed the movement down the soft skin of her neck, watching as her body followed through. He shook himself out of his reverie to watch Nya's flip in the air with the orbs high above her. As she landed her eyes locked onto his and he understood her silent command. The orbs fell and Nya made no move to catch them. Jay looked up hoping she had stopped her circus tricks, only to see the orbs falling past her shoulders. Jay shouted in panic and leapt forward in fear at what the orbs would do should they hit the floor, but they stopped abruptly at her waist. Nya smiled, inclined her head to Lloyd and plucked the two suspended orbs from the air. Lloyd nodded back and felt a silent understanding between them. Nya had been there for him and still was, even after his appalling behaviour. He trusted her like no one else and knew then without a doubt, his feelings for her had changed.

Jay was in a heap on the ground 'Aaargh! Nya, are you trying to give me a heart attack?'

'What? Don't you trust Lloyd? I do' She handed him his orb back.

Nya focused her attention back to Jay and Lloyd felt the spell broken as he realised what his feelings meant. He turned away to see that Zane had created an intricate maze of ice chutes and was setting his ball free from the top. Lloyd chuckled at Zane's creativeness 'You want some more for that?' he shouted and Zane beckoned for Lloyd to throw some over. Nya pulled Jay up from his resigned seat on the floor and dragged him to join in.

'This is great Zane' said Kai 'if we send as many orbs around as possible I'll melt away bits of chute and Lloyd will have to stop them falling to the ground and blowing us up!'

'Sounds fun' said Lloyd

'Can we have a safety net please?' Said Jay 'Cole, if you can make a small bowl in the earth, Nya can fill it with water, then if any slip through they can land safely and we can all watch for any that drop through without Lloyd noticing'

'I won't miss any' Lloyd said confidently.

They continued playing for hours, inventing new ways to force Lloyd to focus his power that even Jay started to feel safe in Lloyds' hands, until Cole insisted they stop to eat 'Look at me I'm wasting away!' Cole whined and pulled on his belt that sagged at his waist.

'Has that actually got looser?' Jay said unbelievably.

'Yes!' Cole replied 'I'm not just making this up. I really do burn through energy… I need to eat!'

'Dude, you should market your genes in a milkshake! You'd make millions!' Kai scoffed.

'Ha, you may be on to something there' Cole headed for the door 'C'mon guys get a move on'

Lloyd drew the orbs to him and reabsorbed the power. Immediately he felt a weight come over him but took a deep breath and followed Cole out.

They headed to Borgs' quarters in the very eye of the building, they had free reign of the private floors and the elevator stopped at the living rooms. As the team exited Lloyd stayed. Nya looked back and held the door 'Are you not coming?' she questioned.

'I'll be along. I just want to go to the antiquities room, to… think'

Nya nodded 'Ok, well, don't be too long' she removed her hand from the door and it slid closed. Lloyd exhaled and slumped against the wall of the elevator. He was more tired than he had been letting on, hungry too but above all he had been shaken by the realisation of his feelings and what that would mean should he choose to do anything about it. Perhaps he was just confused, he just needed some quiet time to himself before re-joining his friends. When the elevator doors slid open, the cabinets of the antiquities room cut through the dark floor; eerily lit they seemed to float in space. Each exhibited a rare artefact that held some importance to the history of Ninjago or of personal importance to Borg himself. He walked past Vermillion Armour, Jade Blades, sculpture's of the different Serpentine types and hung on the walls, artistic depictions of the realms and so it continued until Lloyd found the piece he was looking for.

The glow that emanated from this particular case was warm and overpowered the cool light of the others, drawing him to it. The armour inside shone Golden like no other in the room; forged from the smelted down Golden Weapons, the Golden Armour stood before him. Had the Overlord been the Golden Master? Or was Wu's vision true and was that fate saved for Lloyd himself? He touched the glass that kept him apart from his possible future. Lloyd remembered the battles that were embedded in the armours history and tiredness hit him. He wrenched his neck with his hand and stretched out his shoulders, his mind returning to his new worries. _Should I tell Nya?_ He thought and immediately answered his silent question 'No, don't be ridiculous' he mumbled to himself.

'What's ridiculous?' said a soft voice from behind him.

'Nya!' Lloyd turned. Luckily he hadn't voiced his first thought or she would be asking a different question 'Just… thinking about the Golden Master Prophecy' he said.

'Please don't' she was quick to reply 'It's not going to happen Lloyd. Please come and eat something, you must be shattered'

'I am' he replied sadly 'Nya…'

'Yes?'

Lloyd hesitated, he had started a train of thought that he really shouldn't have and was so tired, all he wanted was for Nya to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. He felt safe when she had the strength he didn't.

'What is it?' She asked quietly.

As he went to speak an explosion flared in the distance, visible through the wall of windows beside them. The sound travelled and hit the building, reverberating through the glass and into their bodies. As they stared in disbelief Lloyd realised Nya's hand was in his.


	9. 9: Overthrown (edited)

**Chapter 9: Overthrown**

'We have to get back to the team' Nya said and backed away. Lloyd stared in a daze at the plumes of smoke that twisted into the sky on the far side of the city, barely registering the pull on his hand 'Lloyd' Nya pulled again, trying to wake him from his trance.

The elevator pinged and as the doors opened Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay bundled out and ran towards them. The sudden flurry of action brought him back and Lloyd released Nya's hand.

Cole called to him 'Lloyd, It's a skeleton army'

'The Skulkin?' Lloyd asked, confused.

'No. Serpentine!'

'What?' Lloyd looked at Nya, trying to process this unexpected news, but her shocked face mirrored his 'What do we know?' he asked, straightening up to mentally take charge of the situation.

Cole held a Borg Pad and skimmed the incoming news feed 'It looks like they've come out of the desert …the explosion was the gas works on the edge of town. It's in the process of being decommissioned so could have been a lot worse. Further fires and explosions have been reported, mostly due to the first fire spreading and the forward attack…'

Zane was standing up against the window scanning the city 'the army has split and spread wide, advancing in a pincer movement. They are heading for the centre; I would imagine Borg Tower would be the main target… Though why they are attacking? I can't even begin to guess'

'Well we know where the Skulkin came from' Kai said

'The Underworld' Lloyd replied.

Cole pulled a face 'but there was never any hint of serpentine when we were there… You don't think there's a whole parallel world under there, do you? Hold on there's footage coming in from the desert… of a huge sink hole'

Lloyd felt his blood run cold. He felt immobilised and knew his foolish experiment must be responsible. Cole continued to talk, but Lloyd barely heard through the rush of blood in his ears and the pound of panic in his heart.

'Look guys, it'd be great if we could analyse this all day but we have to get out there' Kai shouted 'The rate they're advancing, the city will be sacked before long' and he started moving back towards the elevator as a fleet of nindroid patrol ships dropped in front of the tower, flying straight towards the fray.

'Borg's onto it, that's good' said Cole 'it will give us a chance to assess a plan of attack on the ground'

'We need to halt their attack, barricade them or re-direct them somewhere where we can deal with them' Nya suggested and they all ran to enter the elevator.

'Zane, do you have any suggestions? Is there anything in the city that might enable this?' Cole asked.

Zane fell still momentarily, and the elevator dropped. Long pulses of light travelled over them as the sun low on the horizon caste eerie shadows on their faces 'there is the Eastern reservoir which services the dryer desert side of the city. The army is pushing forward but half of it is moving in that direction'

'Borg?' Cole spoke into the air.

'Yes Cole?' came a reply

'Direct your fleet to the Eastern Reservoirs'. Try and corral the skeleton army in the area behind the waters. Hopefully snakes can't swim without muscle and flesh' the elevator slowed abruptly and the doors opened into the hanger set aside for Mechs' and Ninja vehicles. The team ran to them and jumped in. Lloyd grabbed hold of the controls and felt his hands shake. He was exhausted and having re-absorbed the power orbs earlier, he was now running on adrenalin and a surplus of power. As he powered up his craft, pinpricks stabbed gently at his finger-tips and the crawling sensation he had been blissfully free of was beginning to creep along his arms _No, not now. Why now?_ he asked desperately.

The vehicles exploded out of the hanger 'Zane, chart the best route, we'll Take your lead' Cole ordered.

'Got it' Zane replied and his navigation appeared on their screens 'The South East battalion is still encroaching. The North East has slowed, it looks like Borgs' Mechs' and the reservoirs have stopped their progression'

'Yes!' Kai shouted 'Some good news for a change'

'Great Job Zane' Cole replied

'We need something… some…thing else, like that' said Lloyd, his words slurring 'some… thing'

'Lloyd?' Nya asked. There was no reply 'Something's wrong guys' She looked to where Lloyd's jet was cruising just ahead of hers. It subtly tipped its wing to the left and as it banked it tipped further into a sudden sharp dive.

'Holy crap' Nya shouted 'Lloyds down'

Zane shouted through the coms' 'the jets combine! Jay, Nya, you have to dock mid flight with Lloyd or he'll be gone'

'We got it' Jay replied. Simultaneously they moved their jets into a forced dive, increasing the speed, trying to gain on Lloyd. They were close but the ground was coming up on them way to fast 'Get under his wing' Jay barked 'we're not gonna' make the docking, we need to at least right him and try and glide him in'

'Do it' Nya pushed harder and they both flew under him, pulling up to change his angle 'Tip your nose and fire the vertical thrusters, on three' Nya shouted 'One, two, three' They manoeuvred together to try and slow Lloyds speed but it was too late, the ground was only meters away and they crash landed, narrowly missing a temple and coming to a stop in a large city square.

'Guys, guys!' Kai was shouting.

'Nya, Jay, Lloyd can you hear me?' Cole demanded

'There's movement' Zane informed them.

As they watched, both the cockpits on Jay and Nya's jets exploded free and they scrambled out and climbed up to Lloyds'. Nya released the cockpit and Jay dragged Lloyd out with Nya helping get him to the ground.

Zane interrupted 'the snakes are close and advancing rapidly, it may be best to land now, here. We must check Lloyd and both Nya and Jay. We must prepare to face the Skeleton Army'

'Lets get down there' Cole ordered.

The square was eerily silent. The few people that had been brave enough to approach the crash to try and help had long since gone and the skeleton army were close. Alarms and explosions could be heard in the roads surrounding them and the team huddled around Zane who was bent over Lloyds' unconscious body. Zane had wanted to check Jay and Nya for injuries, but they insisted they were fine so he had begun to systematically check Lloyd for breaks and injuries.

Kai was on edge, the urgency of their situation obvious 'Dammit, we have no plan. Are we just gonna' fight until we fall?'

'Maybe this would be a good time for Lloyd to wake up and practice how much destructive power he can muster?' Jay quipped.

'That's not funny' said Nya.

'I didn't say it was' Jay snapped back.

'Guys? This is not the time to turn on each other' Cole cut in 'and Jay it's also not the time for jokes. We are in some serious shit here'

'Look, sorry ok? I know I made it sound like a joke, but you do know Lloyd could just wipe them out with a click of his fingers, right?' and Jay looked down at his fallen friend who began to stir.

Lloyd turned and writhed and then opened his eyes. He pushed himself up onto his hands to try and get to his feet. The colour had drained from him and he retched, though there was nothing to expel. Nya rushed to his side 'Lloyd' she whispered 'are you ok, please be ok?' Lloyd turned to her, his green eyes acidic in his sickly pale face and smiled. Nya drew back. She knew that face and it wasn't Lloyds. She edged backwards, realising that he really could destroy everything with a click of his fingers and when he was like this it might just happen.

Lloyd smiled at her 'What's the matter Nya?' and he raised himself up to stand 'I think we should carry on where we left off… before we were so rudely interrupted…' He held out his hand to her.

'What? What's he talking about Nya?' Jay asked, confused.

'It's not him Jay, he's changed, this isn't Lloyd. It's the power taking over'

The team were unsure as what to do next; they had never encountered this Lloyd. Wind had begun to whip up around them, agitating the trees and the park benches began to shudder, pulling free from their restraints. Lloyd stepped towards Nya and a green flame ignited the earth with every step.

'Oh this is not good' she said to the team as she stepped back 'we need to get away' she looked around and caught sight of the first sign of the Skeleton Army in one of the roads off of the square.

Lloyd lunged forward 'You're not going anywhere' and grabbed her wrist, Nya brought her other fist up to strike him, but he grabbed that too. He held her still as she tried to pull away and she felt the familiar tingle of ants in her wrists. Jay piled into them, grabbing Nya as they all went flying, wrenching her clear of Lloyd. Then the ground started shaking.

'It's not me doing this' shouted Cole.

'It's Lloyd' Nya replied 'He's out of control'

The wind was now raging, trees began to break apart and cars slid across the roads 'WATCH OUT' Zane cried. From behind an upturned bus was thrown towards them.

They flattened to the ground and they saw their breath turn to steam as an ice shield extended over them and the bus slid screeching over it 'Nice work Zane' Cole said and quickly shattered the ice above, freeing them. They threw themselves against the underside of the bus as it slid to a halt and sheltered out of Lloyds sight.

'Shit!' Kai cursed 'He hid this well!'

A car crashed into the upturned bus and it lurched throwing them back again. The tempest that raged around them was deafening.

'What are we going to do?' Zane yelled and they all looked between one another, the options for attacking their friend were not at all great.

'I'm going out there' shouted Nya.

'No way' Kai responded, waving his hands and shaking his head.

Nya gathered them closer and shouted to make herself heard 'we can't fight him. He's not in control of himself, but he's not our enemy' the team looked at her with worried eyes, but knew she was right.

'What can we do then?' Kai shouted.

'I'm going, just me' said Nya 'The Skeleton Army is here and who knows what could happen if they get to Lloyd. You have to keep them back, keep them away. I'll… I'll try to bring Lloyd round'

'You sure?' Kai questioned and Nya nodded.

Jay grabbed her arm 'Nya, be careful. I don't like this. You'll have no back up'

She shook her head and waved that they should go 'It's fine, I'll be ok… It's got to be this way'

Jay grabbed her and held her tight before they left her and she watched as they ran and span, knocking aside flying debris, heading for the two roads to the east that ran off from the square. She flattened herself to the side of the bus, her nerves running away with her. Lloyds flare-up's had been absent for a while and she had hoped they had gone, but now... Was this the start? Was this what The High Council had warned of? _'You can't stop the devastation…_ ' she repeated back to herself '… _but you can stop the Apocalypse'_ Nya had never believed that could even happen; that Lloyd could be capable of such an atrocity, but now? She closed her eyes at the thought and of the shaman's advice to her and her confused feelings towards Lloyd ran through her thoughts 'I don't want to kiss him… though my dragon would say otherwise. And I _have_ to? I mean what's that all about? How am I supposed to know when? It's hardly fair on Lloyd is it? I mean he's not even had a girlfriend yet and they're forcing me on him…' She climbed up the side of the upturned bus and looked towards him. He was a man now and what life experiences had he had? His life was the fight. No real joy… or love. Could she talk him round without giving in to the Shamans demand? 'Oh Lloyd' Nya whispered 'You don't deserve this life'

She jumped up onto the side of the bus and faced him in the centre of the square. When he saw her the wind subsided as they looked at each other. But it was a momentary lapse that increased again, taking with it some trees and park benches that felt purposefully thrown in her direction. She leapt up from the bus, using one of the flying benches to propel herself off of and high in the air she directed water jets to divert the remaining missiles around her. She landed, rolling through her momentum into a run. Spinning through Lloyd's angry projectiles, she closed the gap, turning her body to gracefully avoid them and continued deflecting them with water jets, until just meters away she willed a crashing wave towards him. She felt the water disperse around his body and retained two great weights of water that pinned each arm to the ground. He kicked and arched his back trying to escape, but the force held him down. The wind still raged and power flowed from his body but without his hands he could not direct it at her.

Nya battled through the wind to finally reach him and knelt behind him. Lloyd struggled but could not free himself and she stayed clear of his writhing body. Arching his neck backwards to look at her, he bared his teeth in frustration at being held. The venom he spat at her was almost too much to endure from someone she cared so much for but she held her nerve and moved a hand into one of the aqueous weights. Manipulating the water she opened his clenched fist. He tried to jerk away from her touch, but couldn't and she nestled her hand into his. The wind still raged and Lloyd seethed at his imprisonment. Nya stroked his palm and moved her other hand to his cheek. He flinched and turning his gaze away from her he closed his eyes. His breathing was heavy but his face began to relax. Her touch was calming him.

The wind that whipped around the square subsided and a stillness came over them. Now all she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest and her thoughts screaming at her 'what am I doing? What am I doing?'

Lloyd opened his eyes and quietly he pleaded with her 'please… wake me' She saw his expression flicker with longing, worry and fear. It was against everything her rational mind screamed at her but her heart ached for him. She leant down and kissed him, a soft tender kiss that he accepted and she let her forehead settle on his. The weights on Lloyds' arms dispersed and he lifted his arms to place his hands in her hair. They lingered, looking at each other and she brought her lips to his again.

From an adjacent building, Jay watched.


	10. 10: Ground Zero (edited)

**Chapter 10 - Ground Zero**

Lightning hit the ground around them, throwing up chunks of turf and dirt. The calmness that Lloyd had found was aggressively reversed, his eyes glowed green and his features became harsh. Nya saw the transformation happen in front of her eyes. Kind, gentle Lloyd disappeared and the monster took over.

Lloyd was charging up, his body sparking with energy, green fronds creeping under his skin, his eyes ringed in red were no longer tender and sad but acidic and sore. A twisted smile spread across his face as he channelled his powerful core to his rigid fingers. Nya was propelled away as he launched a large power orb at Jay.

Jay leapt from the scaffold as it exploded around him. As he plummeted, Jay extended an electrical force field around himself. It expanded and crackled around him, slowing his fall just enough to stop from slamming into the ground and protected him from the collapsing metal structure that was blown back as it contacted with the electrical charge 'You'll have to try better than that Lloyd' Jay said through gritted teeth. Directing his outstretched arms Jay released a furious barrage of bolts, which Lloyd blocked with a swirling energy shield.

Nya threw herself to the ground to avoid Jay's jealous onslaught. She daren't unleash her power; her water might just exacerbate the electrical power play. The electrical storm stopped and Nya saw Jay running , stretching his arms forward again to direct a stream of lightning towards Lloyd who held his shield between him and the bolts. In no time Jay had covered the ground between them and threw himself at Lloyd, knocking him over to the ground. Lloyds face showed pure venom, he snarled through his shield, but Jay did not stop 'she's MINE!' he screamed, releasing his fury down through his arms and into the shield. The electrical bolts hit again and again.

Nya screamed at Jay to stop but he continued to punch and punch until the shield was disrupted. An aura began to emanate from Lloyd, growing larger and brighter. The light became blinding and Nya threw her arms up to her face.

Jay saw Lloyds face burn out through his collapsing shield just before he found himself blown backwards. A throbbing pulse assaulted their minds, beating faster with an ever more high-pitched buzz in their ears. Writhing at the pain inflicted on their senses Nya looked towards where Lloyd stood. The blinding light grew, bleaching everything from their sight and stripping their senses; they were suspended in a timeless void. What had she done?

'JAY' Nya screamed, though no sound travelled through the deafening hum. She could just about make out Jay's body, suspended mid flight, propelled away from Lloyd who was gone save for the green fire that replaced his body. 'Lloyd' Nya choked through her tears 'Lloyd...' and the flames kissed the form that was once her friend. As she reached forward towards him the green flames vibrated spasmodically and broke apart, radiating out and moved towards her, finding her fingers and vibrated around her 'The ants...!' she looked at her hand but saw nothing.

Her eyes were wide and tears streamed across her cheeks as the full horror of what was happening clicked. In a split second she had created two spherical water chambers around Jay and herself and in the maelstrom that ensued, she created more water than she thought she ever could as the power of the explosion continued to strip the protective waters away, but she stood strong against the onslaught; pushing against it she screamed through her pain. Just when she thought she could take no more, an explosion of spectral energy mushroomed into the sky and a deathly wind travelled at speed through everything in its path. It blew out the bodies of buildings, flattening the world around them, everything that the Ninja swore to protect, the city and its population. Nya clawed against it but the water chambers were collapsing. In one last extreme effort she attempted to hold them intact but pushing into the wind the last of the water was sloughed from them. Nya and Jay were swept away in the raging wind.


	11. 11: Barricades (edited)

**Chapter 11 – Barricades**

The Ninja had met the oncoming army with no plan except to stop them and they were doing all they could. Abandoned cars mortared with earth and ice were hastily stretched across the streets and the army of bones writhed and scrabbled up the sides of the ugly barricade. Missiles of earth and ice beat them back from the face as the ninja attempted to halt their rattling progress. Flaming cars; extreme Molotov Cocktails, were propelled into the sky to be dropped from great ice chutes to explode on the troops below.

'We can't just keep going like this!' Kai shouted to Cole.

'We have to. Until Borg can release more Nindroids' to this area we're the last line of defence. We have no choice'

'Where's Jay?' Kai shouted 'we could really use him about now. If we could keep the barricade electrified…'

Zane scanned the street, but could not find Jay. A flash of blue far behind them, alerted his sensors 'He is in the square!'

'What? Did some get through?' Cole asked, worried.

'No' Zane replied confused 'I would have picked them up'

'Then what the hell is he doing?' Cole shouted angrily and turned as a blinding light flashed from the square, bleaching out the chaos of the siege. Pulses vibrated through the ground and a high-pitched whine assaulted their ears. In the moments of blind confusion Zane calculated all possible scenarios but could not act on any. All he could hope to do was shield his friends as best he could. Eyes blind he let his sensors work for him and instantly formed great shards of permafrost, thick as great oak trunks, around them as a rolling wind rushed towards them from the square. He attempted to fill the gaps to hold back the force of the storm, but it was not enough. The wind shot like knives through the gaps to cut them down and as Cole tumbled back he clawed at the ground and willed the earth to surround him, burying himself alive. Lost in a sensory void he could not do the same for his friends.

Cole felt the earth calm around him as the storm finally rolled away and he rose coughing and gasping for air into a world took his breath away all over again. He could not recognise the city he knew, the buildings were gone, just the remains of twisted steel, a new landscape, undulating with ash and dust. He had been blown beyond the great barricade, the remains of which he could see down the street with Zane's great ice stalagmites caked in the slurry of the storm. That was where he had been blown back from and where his friends should be? 'Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY!' He span around, panic rising, he sifted the top layers of dirt, explored raised mounds, turning over debris trying to find his friends until he came across great cracked slices of ice protruding through the ash and below them, Zane, trying to move against the weight of the ice. Cole pulled the great slabs off his friends' body to release him and Zane wrenched himself up. Cole saw his injuries through the mud and stumbled back at the sight. It was sometimes easy to forget that Zane was a whole creation apart, but not anymore and he lurched forward into Coles arms. Half his face had gone, leaving the skeletal workings of the worlds' finest nindroid on show and Cole looked down at Zane's legs, one mangled beyond repair below the knee 'Oh god Zane' he muttered.

Zane looked down and shrugged 'Hrmph! Tis but a flesh wound' and gave Cole a crooked smile out of the half a mouth he had left.

'Oh buddy, what a time to flick your funny switch…'

Zane snapped his head up 'Kai'

'Shit! Zane, can you find him?'

'Yes, he is there' Zane pointed, hobbling forward, he tried to run but stumbled on his broken leg, but kept moving towards a pile of debris and Cole ran ahead of him 'Cole, he is un-conscious. His breathing is laboured, heart is racing, temperature is high… very high'

Cole tried to find the spot 'Here?' He pointed 'here?' he was desperate.

'No, no. It's the area with the green car' Zane pointed, still trying to move quicker.

Cole stood by the pile of wreckage 'How far under is he? Can I move the debris? Is it safe?'

'Yes. Move the car first and you will find a billboard. He is under this, but it is precariously balanced. You must exercise caution at every point so this does not collapse'

'Great, yes, right!' Cole stood ready to start, wanting to drag everything away in one great feat of impossible strength, but was unable. Tentatively taking hold of the twisted car, he felt it release and lifted it.

'Straight up Cole, lift it directly up!' Zane shot in, sensing the movements below.

Cole did exactly as he was instructed 'Keep going buddy, just tell me what to do' He lifted the car but found it was not as easy as it should have been. His arms shook. He lifted it directly up and got rid of it as quickly as possible 'Zane. Please tell me that was the heaviest thing I need to move?'

'It was, you're fine... You are fine? Aren't you? I should have asked'

'Bud, you've got your own problems, don't worry about me!' Cole said as he continued to pull away wood and brick trying not to worry about the strength that seemed to drain from him 'lets get this cleared. All I'm worried about right now is Kai, we've gotta' get to him'

They continued to work; Zane guiding Coles' hands. It was quick but delicate work and when they came upon Kai, the dirt and grime was not enough to disguise his state. Again Cole could not contain his horror at the sight. The burns that covered Kai's body were extensive, covering his torso, neck and face 'Burns? What the hell Kai, _burns?'_ Cole turned to Zane in disbelief 'How can this be? Kai can't be burnt!'

'Zane was silent, a look of panic on his half a face and a twitch developed in his remaining eye 'I cannot… I don't… I don't know'

From behind them a voice spoke 'You're powersss are disssrupted' and Cole and Zane turned to see the Constrictai Shaman of The High Council. He stood with a small group of warrior Serpentine.

Cole rose up, anger welling in him and the ground beneath the Serpentine shook. The Shaman held up his staff 'save your strength Master of Earth. It will soon be drained'

The tremors stopped but Coles anger remained and he flew at the Shaman 'You lied! You lied to us. You attacked the city'

The Shaman slid easily away from Coles' fatigued attack 'We did no such thing' and Cole fell exhausted to the ground at the warriors' feet.

'Well… what long lost cousins of yours have we be busting a gut trying to stop? Huh?' Cole asked, short of breath.

'You are right about one thing. They are cousins of a sort, but brothers no more. The skeleton army you refer to are Anacondrai only'

'Anacondrai?' Zane asked.

'…Pythor!' Cole slowly realised.


	12. 12: It's Over (edited)

**Chapter 12: It's Over**

Slowly, Jay opened his eyes to darkness and he felt cold, as if it a deep chill had seeped into his core. How long he had been knocked out? He did not know. Confused he sat up and banged his head on something hard 'Owww! Rrrgh!' He fell back down and held his head, which was already pounding. His eyes began to focus and reaching his hands up, touched a solid surface directly above him. Realising he may be trapped, he willed himself not to panic and twisting his head around he caught sight of light behind him. He rolled and scrabbled towards the light through a tightening space, pushing himself along on his elbows to squeeze clear of the fallen structure and staggered into the daylight. As he emerged a new world revealed itself; the bones of a large temple loomed over him and the city beyond, smoking and broken. Thankfully he was just battered and bruised. He tried to focus his spinning head and looked around. A grand staircase stretched disjointed before him, undecided if it was going up or down and he followed it as it passed through the broken neck of a great stone dragon. Pausing at the broken peak of a flight, he looked down the steps onto a barren garden of ash, a green haze rolling over the ground like a soft blanket of grass. In the centre a figure bent over to rake her fingers through the green blanket that swirled and draped itself over her hands. She sat on her heals and rolled her head back, the pained look on her face and the tears on her cheeks were clear to see. Jay's anger surfaced again 'crying over Lloyd, no doubt' he thought 'she can cry all she wants, but I won't cry for her' and with a dead heart, he turned away.

Nya could see the trace of Lloyd on everything; dancing particles of green energy jumped and swirled through her fingers as if alive, but he was gone. The evidence was all around. She grit her teeth in frustration and sorrow and screamed, slamming her fists into the ground. She had handed Jay a loaded gun and he had pulled the trigger. The mist that had exploded around her settled back to its drifting blanket and she tried to calm herself, to make sense of what had happened, because _this_ Apocalypse was not supposed to happen. Had she been fooled? Had the High council played on her emotions and pushed her to do this? Did they know? Did they lie? This was her fault. It was all her fault. She had believed a snake, a manipulative lying snake. She raked her fingers through the green haze and threw her head back in despair, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Nya opened her eyes and through her blurred sight she saw Jay standing in front of the crumbling temple. She didn't move or try to go to him, what could she say? There was nothing to say. She was truly alone and she knew it.

Nya watched Jay turn and leave.


	13. 13: Interrogation (edited)

**Chapter 13: Interrogation**

'There!' Said Zane, pointing. Amongst the smashed bones of the skeleton army and within the ruins of the barricade, a lone Anacondrai skeleton was trapped.

'Where? I don't see it' said Cole.

'Oh, it's there all right' Zane insisted 'its trying to avoid detection'

'Have you only just realised it was there?

'No… it wasn't going anywhere, so there was no rush' they made their way over to the collapsed barricade, the High Council Shaman and warriors followed and Cole began to shift the wreckage.

'Stop!' The Shaman ordered.

'Why? What now?' said Cole, looking around.

'The warriors will continue with any further manual labour' The Shaman demanded. He moved towards Cole and rolled his long, scaled fingers around his shoulder 'you must rest. You are weak and it won't get any better. Conserve the strength you have left… Pleassse' Unable to lead with his strength Cole was annoyed but nodded in agreement. The Shaman directed Cole towards his entourage 'I have brought these few warriors, for your use. You are a leader, Master of Earth, you must have troops and yours are sadly lacking at the moment'

Cole looked over to Kai laid out on the ground and Zane, his head twitching violently. Cole had to agree and nodded. 'Thank you…' he said to the Shaman 'you can call me Cole…' he added.

'Master of Coal?' The Shaman asked confused.

'Uh, no, just Cole…' The Shaman looked confused 'Oh, don't worry. Master of Earth is just fine' The Shaman, gave a regal nod and turned to hurry his troops along with the removal of wreckage.

Cole looked again at his injured friends. One third of the team were out of action and only the Masters knew what had happened to Nya, Jay and Lloyd. They had been at the epicentre of the blast and the likelihood of survival? He didn't want to think about it.

The warriors at the barricade, pulled free a large slab of concrete and a ruckus kicked off, the Anacondrai skeleton had darted free of its confines and was writhing and lashing out. Every bone of its skeleton was a useful weapon and it whipped it's spine around, directing its sharpened ribs to the soft underbellies of the warrior Serpentine. The warriors fell back as the Shaman shot forward and directed his staff between the skeletons empty eyes, slamming its skull into the ground. The Anacondrais' long fluid skeleton rolled immobilised into the dirt. The Shaman looked at Cole 'they have a memory imprint. It remainss here, jussst between the eyesss'

'They don't like that, huh?' Cole asked.

'Hehehe… Noooo they don't! Asssk him what you will'

Cole bent down to look the Anacondrai in its dead, black eyes; only empty voids remained 'Is it still with us?' he asked just before two sparks rolled in the back of the sockets, making Cole start and pull back.

'Rrrragh! Releassse me… it… hurrrtsss!' The Shaman released the pressure on its skull and slowly pulled his staff away, but followed the creatures' eyes up 'Oh, I'm not going to fight you' it spat, shoving the staff away.

'Glad to hear it' Cole said 'now, where have you come from and who released you? Was it Pythor?'

'No' came the skeletons smug reply 'Oh, don't get me wrong. Pythor is our Lord and Massster… But he did not releassse uss'

'What? Then how?'

'Well. That would be your little green friend. He very helpfully opened a sinkhole to hell!'

Stunned, Cole felt like he had just been struck between the eyes himself. Lloyd had released them? Why would he do that? 'and Pythor? Where does he fit in?'

'Our livesss are bound with hisss… we are part of him. Our life forccce livesss within him. He isss our one true leader'

'What are you talking about?' Cole asked incredulously 'Couldn't you just stay dead?'

'We sssacrificed ourselvesss to him, we gave him our bodiesss to fuel his crusssade. In exchange, he would give us the world'

'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' Cole looked at Zane who had dragged himself over to hear.

The skeleton continued 'We had all the time in the world and we have been patient. Now we have been freed and he is ready to fulfil his promisss to usss!'

Zane looked back at Cole, confused. Taking a deep breath, Cole tried to make it more obvious 'Pythor is the _last_ Anacondrai? His clan _sacrificed_ themselves, so he could _live…_?' Surely Zane would understand without him spelling it out… Cole rolled his eyes and sighed 'He _ate_ them!'

Zane stood bolt upright and jerked his head to look at the Anacondrai skeleton 'I don't believe it!'

'Youuu better beleiiive iiit!'

Cole swayed. He felt dizzy so Zane let him lean on his shoulder. Zanes' leg may be mangled and the foot smashed, but he couldn't feel it and there was a certain amount of stability through the lower leg struts. He may not be able to fight effectively but there were more ways to be useful to the team and he felt a certain amount of responsibility for their wellbeing. They didn't look after themselves that well generally and he didn't see that changing any time soon. He tried to rouse Cole from his slump, that had turned into a full collapse. Zane had to steady himself again to take Cole's weight and taking a step back, he lowered Cole to the floor to gently lie him down. Zane looked up at the Shaman 'you mentioned his strength was low and would not return. What did you mean?'

The Shaman looked at Zane with a confused look 'what do you care? You are an oddity, a robot of sorts and you are obviously broken. Do you carry out the hard labour? Perform mental arithmetic? What?'

Zane was taken aback at the Shamans' response. His outer skin would normally save him from this kind of assumption, but even so, it was a shock 'Yes I am an oddity, _of sorts_. But I feel joy, compassion, anger and fear. I am not of your world, as are any of us Ninja. I may not even be of this world, who knows? Perhaps only my maker. My team calls me brother as I do them. I call you Shaman of the Constrictai… _You_ may call me Zane, or Master of Ice. You choose. Just don't presume I am anything less than an elemental Ninja' He continued to look at the Shaman with a serious stare 'Now, what did you mean?'

The Shaman held Zanes' gaze 'Master of Ice. You are cool under pressure. I like this…' he smiled 'whatever the hell you are' and continued 'your friends, the Master of Earth and the Master of fire. Their powers have been disrupted by the Green Ninja. After all, your powers are all linked to his. Whatever he has unleashed has caused an imbalance in your own. Have you tried to use your elemental power?' Zane shook his head 'Well, just look at the Master of Fire. He could not stop himself from burning. Master of Earth, becomes weak, he feels the world spinning and cannot focus. You, Master of Ice… it is yet to be seen. Perhaps try not to use you powers for a while. Tell me, where is The Blade of Ouroboros?'

'It is at the Temple of Airjitsu'

The Shaman beckoned his warriors to come to him 'make stretchers for these two. You five will carry them to their temple. The rest, you will search for their teammates. Go' He indicated that they should start at once and turned back to Zane 'The blade is more than just a symbolic weapon. The Master of Earth must wield it, to save you all'


	14. 14: Friends and Enemies (edited)

**Chapter 14: Friends and Enemies**

Nya sat alone for longer than she could comprehend. A blank fog had descended, dampening her thoughts. It was not until the cold of night fell that her mind urged her body to move. She tried, but couldn't and she didn't want to. She lay down in the dirt and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the release of unconscious sleep took hold and the drifting particles of the green blanket draped over her.

She woke with the rising sun and the initial confusion of where she was snapped her back to reality. Her skin prickled at the sensation of the green blanket as it glided down her body and felt the chill in the air. The ache in her heart was agony and when she tried to stand, her muscles didn't feel much better. Looking back to where Jay had turned and left, she saw movement and hoped that he had returned but over the ridge of the precarious staircase came cold-blooded snakes. Turning pieces over with their spears were three Serpentine warriors and she froze. She watched them poke around in the ruins and the confusion of all the events that brought the city this point started to make sense.

She had been a pawn in game… _Snakes and Ladders…_ she mused, watching the serpents slither down the staircase and had to stop her self from laughing in the face of danger. It was obvious to her now that the Serpentine had sent the Skeletons to overthrow the city, having manipulated her to get rid of the Elemental Ninja, leaving the way clear for the High Council to slither in and take control. Nya wasn't going to wait for their thanks. She turned and ran.

Hearing the slip of rubble behind her she knew they had seen her and were more than likely following, but she could outrun them and headed for the collapsed temple; she could loose them amongst the jumbled mess of a ruin. She dived into the fragile building, her movements lithe and fast, she could get through it. Barely touching the debris around her, she doubted the large Constrictai could be quite as agile. With any luck the temple would land on top of their treacherous heads.

Nya found a route back up through the beams of a fallen roof. Elbowing out the struts and tiles she wiggled free to continue her flight. She headed to higher ground to gain a vantage point. A precarious ruin teetered atop the hill, creaking ominously. She skirted around it and ran full speed into the Skeleton Army with Pythor at its helm.

Nya pulled up sharp as thousands of dry bones turned in unison, the spark in their eyes burning for their lost lives. They drew their swords and levelled them directly at her. She wasn't getting out of this.

'Well, well, well' Pythor exclaimed 'It's the Master of Water. I am surprised you survived'

'Didn't your visions show you that part?' she spat at him.

Pythor smiled 'I saw enough to bring me here, the fall of the world above ground. That's all I needed to know'

'You used me, you lied'

'Yes I did'

'WHY?' She screamed at him 'you were getting somewhere; rebuilding Ouroboros. You had created a peaceful future for your kind. Why would The High Council want to destroy that?'

'The High Council? No my dear. Not the High Council. Just me' Pythor said with glee 'the High Council has morals and a vision for their people. I on the other hand have none' he leant forward to her and whispered mischievously '…and I work only for myself'

'But the Shaman? She told me what to do, to stop the apocalypse. She must have known, because it didn't work'

'As a general rule Serpentine don't lie, though it's never stopped me! I think it's an Anacondrai thing' he said with pride 'The High Council wanted to keep you on side and only gave you as much information as they thought you needed. It's a shame that information was provided by me. Like the fools they are, they did actually want to make a go of this co-existence farce' He laughed 'your tender kiss my dear. I saw that and I alone. I had the council believe it would stop the destruction' Pythor smiled wide, his ruthless eyes full of glee 'that kiss will cause more destruction than you could ever know and not just to the world'

Nya was almost unable to speak, Pythors manipulation fully sinking in 'you did this to get back at us?'

'Well honestly, you'd think you'd know me by now! Do you really think I would let this opportunity pass me by? Domination of the world above ground and a sweet cherry on top… The fall of the Elemental Ninja, once and for all!'

'You don't know that' Nya countered 'Not for sure. The other High Council members saw the other side. You've just put a spanner in the works, that's all. It's a glitch a hiccup'

'That's some hiccup!' Pythor snorted 'My dear, I think we have had enough visions to know how much destruction is associated with the Golden Master prophecy…'

Nya interrupted Pythor 'what did you just say?' Pythor looked at her blankly and she repeated his words back to him "… _associated_ with the Golden Master prophecy" her mind raced '…the only individual's causing any destruction right now seems to be you and me! You may have _seen_ destruction, but you're laying blame at the wrong door. Maybe Lloyd _is_ The Golden Master, but… he's not going to destroy the world, he's going to _save_ it!'

'As far as I can tell your precious chosen one is gone' Pythor snarled back 'Quite how he's going to save you or the world is beyond him now I'm afraid… I've had enough of this… Seize her!'

The Serpentine Army surged towards Nya, but damn if she was going to let a load of bones take her. She focussed and raised her hands, squeezing every ounce of water through the earth below. What she expected was to raise the water table, engorge the earth turning it into a sinking bog. What she got was very water rose, but exploded in concentrated bursts, shooting out of the ground like geysers and disrupting the troops. What came next, there was no explanation for. Behind her the precarious ruin collapsed and a rush of energy moved past her at speed to punch through the troops as if a giant fist had struck them. She didn't stop to think, she turned and ran just catching a glimpse of an explosion of green particles as she slipped back the way she came.

Tripping and tumbling, the speed of her flight propelled her down the hill with little control. She tripped and rolled again. Her head thrown forward it cracked onto a rock and she collapsed. Momentarily losing consciousness she shook the vision back into her eyes just as a Constrictai warrior leant its head over her. She punched it in the jaw and it fell back. Trying to scrabble away her legs collapsed beneath her and she felt a hand grab her foot. Desperately trying to kick it away she heard the voice 'friend, friend… Allies'


	15. 15: The Way Home (edited)

**Chapter 15: The Way Home**

The skeleton Army had never made to the Temple side of the city. The explosion that tore the city apart scattered the troops, but the team hoped they had managed to keep ahead of them and so get to the Temple before they could catch up.

Four hulking serpentine warriors carried Cole and Kai across the debris littered terrain and one brought up the rear as lookout. Zane took the lead and was now walking upright with a spring in his step. Expertly bound reinforcements had been spliced into his mangled leg and foot.

The Serpents had motioned for Zane to sit and began work on his battered leg without a word to explain their actions. Zane tried to enquire politely but found he could only sit and wait to see what they were doing to him. He calculated that it couldn't be much worse than what had already happened, so he stopped asking after a while.

The serpents worked systematically, making Zane stand to take measurements; they held his leg, flexing it at the knee every now and again to test the work until they were satisfied and Zane managed to finally get a good look at what they had crafted. Splints of wood, metal rods and wire, scavenged from a rich supply of wreckage were woven in through the remaining skeletal elements, then tied and linked with some kind of fine string, of which they seemed to have an abundant supply. The many small knots staggered between the moving joints gave great flexibility and the strands that were plaited down the length of his shin made up for the lost suspension. It looked a lot like a leg stuck in a spiders' web and Zane marvelled at the precision. They had judged the length of the leg well and it gave him a strange bouncing sensation when he walked. But even with his revamped leg, the way home still proved long and arduous.

The hazardous terrain threw up obstacles and hidden dangers making it difficult for the stretcher-bearers. It felt as if the day stretched ahead of them only for night to fall too soon. Cole had regained consciousness along the way, but Zane implored him to stay on the stretcher, he could not afford to squander the strength he had left so Cole did as he was asked. They made camp for the night and Cole rose from his enforced rest. The Black Ninja stood by the campfire; his silhouette showed Zane the truth of his state. It was as if his friend was withering before his eyes and he went to him 'rest a while longer Cole. Sit by the fire and take in its heat and I shall take the first watch' and he left to find a good sentry point.

Settling atop a collapsed building Zane had a good view all around. The atmosphere was thick with an eerie haze, making the view difficult. He had hoped for a glimpse of their floating island, but not even the sunlight that dipped beyond the horizon had thrown the Island into shadow and he feared what that meant.

As the sun dipped lower twilight fell and he saw their campfire below extinguished. _A good thing too_ he thought. _Skeletons probably don't sleep and the fire could attract them to our location_. He sighed. It would be a long night and he looked out in the direction of their home.

He heard Cole approach and shifted so he could beside him and they both stared out into the half light 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Cole asked.

Zane slowly nodded 'It could just be the haze'

'Perhaps' replied Cole 'I truly hope so'

They lapsed into silence until Zane spoke again 'How is Kai?'

'In and out of consciousness… He's muttering stuff, but y'know, it's not making any sense' worry was etched on Cole's face 'he's not great. His fever is high, real high'

'I'll try again' Zane replied standing to move back to the camp.

'Do you feel anything is different, in yourself?' Cole asked

'Do you?' Zane asked back.

'No'

Their silence spoke volumes and again Zane sighed 'but I will try'

Zane stood over Kai and concentrated. Holding his hands high he wanted to create a cool mist, something that should be easy, but now seemed beyond him. Cole stood by, waiting anxiously.

Nothing was happening. The concentration on Zane's contorted face was apparent. He put more into his effort, his arms and fingers flinching, his body shaking, yet still nothing happened.

'Wait! STOP!' Cole cried 'Your legs'…

Zane dropped his arms and looked down, a thick frost had crept up his legs. There was nothing he could do to help Kai. Their best hope was to get him back to the Temple and the sick bay, if it was there at all.

The serpents were exhausted and made depressions in the earth in which to sleep, while Cole collapsed back onto his stretcher and fell unconscious almost immediately. Zane continued back to his lookout point and the Shaman followed him. They sat together in silence, two sentries watching as the darkness engulfed them; the glow from Zane's' eyes the only light that remained and they did not close all night.

Minutes before sunrise, the shaman woke the serpents and Zane watched as he handed them something which they flicked into their mouths and swallowed. They would be ready to move with the first light.

Zane checked Kai. Through the night he had checked in precise intervals, every 30 minutes and again he found his condition unchanged now. Kai was stable enough, but they could not take for granted his condition and he turned his attention to Cole. He knelt beside him to wake him, but he found him still deep in sleep. Zane whispered 'stay as you are my friend, we continue our journey and will carry you' When the serpents picked up the stretcher Cole didn't flinch 'Hopefully sleep will recharge him' Zane said to the Shaman. Better to think this than believe his strength would disappear completely.

The remaining hike was quicker than expected. The Serpents were energised and it was up to Zane to keep up with them 'what was that you gave to your warriors to eat?' Zane asked the Shaman.

'Dehydrated and compressed frogs'

'Oh'

'It's not much, we require far more to survive, but it will expand, fill their bellies and is providing them with a unique burst of energy. It will get your friends home quickly'

As they continued Zane still could not see the island. He knew now that the likelihood of arriving back to any kind of home was unlikely, when suddenly the haze began to thin and a great jagged shadow could be seen protruding up from the horizon. The Island was destroyed. The Shaman placed a hand on Zane's' shoulder as he hung his head for their lost home. Zane continued on and the shaman and the warriors followed with their fragile cargo.

Walking into the heart of the broken island, great riven cliffs sat where it crashed from the sky and on its edge, dragged down by its tether were the scattered remains of The Destiny's Bounty, dashed on the rocks.

The serpents placed the stretchers down near the wreckage and Cole rolled off to slowly stand and Zane saw in the light of day how Cole's physique had changed. His robes hung from his shoulders, the belt had slipped down onto his hips and he seemed to not have enough strength to stand. Was the earth leaching his strength back into it?

'We must find medical supplies to help Kai' Cole said.

'There will be some aboard the Bounty' Zane suggested 'and more somewhere in the temple wreckage'

The Shaman looked at them both 'Do not stop to tend to your friend it will be effort wasted. You must find the blade'

'You would have him suffer more?' Zane replied incredulously 'no effort is wasted if it will bring him relief'

'You misunderstand me Master of Ice. The Blade is so much more than a weapon. The sooner you find it the sooner you will heal'

'It's in the Temple' Cole said 'in the hand held weapons store. But the wreckage… whatever state the temple is in, may mean we won't be able to find it'

Zane turned to go and Cole followed. The Shaman began to object 'wait Master of Earth'

'I'm going' Cole said and carried on.

The Shaman indicated for some of the serpents and they all followed.

As Cole fell alongside Zane he asked 'I'm worried for Misako, do you think she would have returned after finding out about Wu?'

'Its possible of course, though I truly hope not. She would not have been able to survive this' he said looking up at the two halves of the Island. They walked around to the far side where the Islands top surface was tipped to the ground. The impact had flattened the temple and as the Island toppled it had sent the structure sliding down to crash onto the ground. The beautiful and ancient temple now resembled a crumpled heap of kindling.

'Well at least we don't have to climb up this sheer face to get to it' said Cole.

'I think that might have been easier than trying to sift through this' Zane looked at the Warrior Serpents 'Do you think you might give us a hand to look?'

One moved forward and reached out to grab Coles' wrist. Cole flinched at the unexpected connection. The serpent held Coles arm up and pointed it at the wreckage 'ussse your powersss'

'My powers are shot! They don't work'

The serpent gave a subtle shake of his head and wrinkled its snout 'It will be ok Master of Earth, it will feel you'

'It will feel me?' Cole said in disbelief.

The serpent rolled his eyes 'do this thing' and shook Coles arm at the wreckage.

Incredulous at the absurdity of the serpent Cole looked at Zane, who shrugged and said 'it is up to you if you try or not'

Cole reclaimed his arm from the serpent and muttered 'I've had this blade for a while now. It's never made a movement, judder… glow. It's just a blade' the serpent made a low growl and a clicking noise in its throat 'fine, fine' Cole appeased the warrior 'but if I keel over and die, on your head be it!' Cole held his hand towards the temple and focused. The earth at his feet rumbled and subsided. He dropped his arm and breathed heavy from the exertion.

The Shaman came to Cole and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder 'Don't try to _use_ your powers, just feel your place in the world. You are not moving mountains on this day, just connecting with your home' Cole felt the words centre him and his mind felt calm. He held his fist to his chest and visualised the temple, it's winding corridors, musty rooms and haunting memories. He walked forward drawn towards the piles of shattered timber. He remembered the fire of the High Council chamber, when the Blade of Ouroboros was handed to him and the vibrations he experienced from the first stone. A heat flushed through his forearms. The warmth made him feel well. It spread into his shoulders, back and chest. He could feel a beat in his core, a beat in time with his own heart that came from the earth below. As he came to the ruins he stopped, the shattered remains vibrated around him, slipping and parting as he walked forward. He imagined the blade, his hand placing it in a rack for spears, staffs and scythes. He moved forward climbing over rocks and fallen trees as if oblivious to them, with only the vision of the blade before him.

A large pile of rubble collapsed and Zane gasped and tried to go to Cole, but the Shaman held him back and when the dust settled Zane could see that Cole was fine, standing head bowed in concentration, the collapse having missed him completely.

Cole felt energised. The Blade had called to him and shown him the path back to his powers. He knelt amongst the broken tiles and timber of the ruined temple and raised his fist. Zane watched in silence to see Cole launch a punch into the rubble that would not have been possible only minutes earlier.

As power returned to him Cole revelled in the rush. Another punch dislodged the weight of the wreckage and it opened up, the weapons store was below. Cole held his hand forward and the Blade of Ouroboros flew from beneath the cache into his outstretched hand.


	16. 16: The Day of the Departed (edited)

**16: Day of the Departed**

Nya walked at a brisk pace away from the city.

'Stop, ninja… Stop. Where are you going?

'What do you care snake?'

'I was sent to find you and find you I have. I must take you back'

'I can guarantee that I won't be welcome' and mumbled 'not after Jay tells them what happened' She stopped, just saying Jay's name made her feel sick. How long had they been together? Years… 6 or 7, but it probably didn't count when she was fourteen. All those years, growing up together, being friends and then more. All wasted. His face was etched on her mind. His look of pain and scorn was all because of her actions.

The serpent had caught her up 'I cannot leave you Ninja, you are my responsibility'

'If only you'd been around yesterday, you may have kept me on the right road to begin with, then all this wouldn't have happened'

'…ummm, I am not sure I can even keep you on the right road now ninja, because you are not doing as I ask'

'Phttt. Excuses!' Nya swiped her hand in the air and carried on. She felt like crap to her core. If the snake kept following her, he would keep getting abused, so if he knew what was good for him he'd get lost 'Still following me are you?'

'I am… For my sinsss'

'Huh… Well you can join me in hell then!'

Nya continued her walk out of the city and into the barren landscape to the South. The Serpent followed, a begrudged silence between them, until after hours of silence Nya cracked first 'what's your name snake?'

'Crick'

'Crick. You're Constrictai, right?' The serpent nodded 'If I annoy you enough, will you kill me? Squeeze me to death in my sleep?'

Crick rolled his eyes 'So, what you do, makes you talk like this? Why you want to die? Why you going to hell?'

'Don't be shy Crick, ask away…'

'…I just did!'

'Good lord! You Constrictai are pretty straight' Crick looked blank. Nya sighed and begrudgingly began her explanation 'I messed up. And so did the High Council actually'

'Well I don't believe this. You, yes. High Council, no'

'You better believe it buddy. They took Pythor at his word and told me to… do something I didn't want to'

Crick looked taken aback 'What was the thing?'

'… uh. Well it was… a kiss'

'A kiss? That's it? You didn't want to kiss a person. It was a person, yes?'

'Well it wasn't a _frog_ _!_ Yes, it was a person and I didn't… and _did_ want to kiss them'

'Well if you _did_ want to kiss them, then it is not our fault'

'God you're unbearable. Are all Constrictai like you?'

'No, not all like me. I am very special'

'You can say that again' Nya said sarcastically. She continued walking, they were deep into the desert now and by her reckoning they would soon be at the cave. As they rounded the butte she turned to Crick 'Would you mind waiting here?'

He gave her a sly look 'Can I trust you ninja?'

'Of course you can trust me Crick. I seem to be hotwired to do what you snakes tell me'

'Ok. Ten minutes. I come find you'

'Fine' Nya huffed and set off. The entrance to the cave was ahead. It had been a long time since she had been here. There had been no need. Now it was the only place she could go. Having left Crick settling down in a warm spot on a rock, she walked around the side of the butte and disappeared from sight.

Nya stood in the entrance of the long abandoned cave, partial fragments of raided out equipment were softly lit in the gloom a fine layer of sand covering them. The memory of her once secret project was vivid in her mind again and 'Why did I keep it secret?' she asked herself and walked forward into the space 'If I'd had more confidence then, would I have turned away from it? If I had had more confidence then would I have needed it?'

The central floor was partly open to the sub levels and she went to the control panel to press the button to close it, but it had frozen up over time and the gears whirred and juddered, but could not shut the opening. She continued to scaffold where the Samurai X mech once stood. The crane arms and lifting equipment hovered silently above. She remembered clambering around the structure, building a version of herself made real. The thought of it coming to life under her command sent a wave of excitement through her. What she was then was impressive, but what she could be now? That vision sat clearly in front of her. Tempting her. It didn't need to try very hard.

 _Was it my choice to walk this path?_ She asked herself. _Past elementals were not always Ninja. I never thought to question this fact, which seems absurd now._

She looked at the memory of her Mech and asked 'What was Sensei Wu's agenda? I asked him years before, before he passed 'Togetherness' is all I got out of him. He wanted me within the support structure of the Ninja clan, but he could still see _this_ in me when he left us. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear 'To fight alone is to die alone' he said… I cried. I knew the truth in what he said and I cried because I still wanted it... Did he know?' She asked looking uo at the empty scaffold 'Did he know my mind? The team thought I was crying for Wu. But I was crying for myself. And now I am alone. I bet he didn't see this…

A hand touched her shoulder, Crick? But she knew in an instant it wasn't and her reaction was immediate. She grabbed the intruders wrist and slipped around it to pull the intruders chin onto her fist and turned her body into them to send them over her hip slamming them into ground. Bracing thier arm she locked her leg over hid body 'Get out of that Ronin!'

'Hello to you too, sweetheart!' he wiped some blood from his split lip.

'You know Ronin, you could just announce yourself. Like knock or something!'

'It's the only way I can get you to _touch_ me sweatheart!'

'Oh please… Ronin, you are such a…' Nya shook her head and tried not to smile, he really didn't need the encouragement.

Ronin stood up and followed Nya over to a bank of control panels. She began to open hatches, looking at the state of the wiring, pulling out bits of trash where desert rodents had long since evacuated their nests.

Ronin leant his hand on the panels next to where she worked 'Here alone I see?'

'The city has been levelled and that's all you can think to say to me?' Nya eyeballed him hoping to guilt him into some form of normal conversation and continued what she was doing.

'You know, if you're thinking about going solo, you might consider a new partner instead?' He moved his body behind her and leant on the panelling trapping her between his arms.

Nya pursed her lips, muscling himself into her space seemed to be his primary concern at the moment so she turned around to face him in his enforced trap and sighed 'Oh Ronin, you're _so_ smooth, how _can_ I resist you? It's all I've ever wanted; to sit next to you in Rex, take orders from you, say 'yes sir, Ronin sir''

'Somehow I don't think it would go down like that sweetheart'

Nya grinned 'You know it' and a spearhead rose up under Ronins chin. Nya ducked out from under Ronins' outstretched arms 'hi Crick, meet Ronin. Ronin, meet the end of Cricks spear!' Crick pushed the spear up and forced Ronin to move back.

'Ssstay away from the ninja, she is under my protection'

'Woah, don't get yer rattle in a twist man… snake…whatever'

'I am Constrictai, I have no rattle. You on the other hand, rattle when you walk. You have the sound of a thief'

'Sharp, this one' Ronin said to Nya, jerking his thumb at the serpent.

'It's ok Crick, I know Ronin. He _is_ a thief _and_ a letch, but he wouldn't dare ever try anything, would you?' Nya folded her arms and waited for his reply.

Ronin gave a small shrug 'Well, to be honest, I try everything, but not with you sweetheart' and gave her a wink.

'Ok, I think that's the best we're going to get' Nya lowered the spear from Ronins' face.

She headed out of the cave for some fresh air. Ronin followed with Crick close behind who watched him intently 'Jeez Crick, give a fella some space…'

'Don't worry Crick. Ronin plays a long game, if he's planning something, you'll never see it coming' Crick backed off and went back into the cave to look around.

'Thanks for the compliment Nya'

'That wasn't a compliment' they stopped outside the mouth of the cave, the sun was low on the horizon. In the glow of the last rays, spots of light travelled across the sky 'lanterns for the dead' Nya whispered.

'Yep, it _is_ the day of the departed'

'It is?' Nya replied with quiet regret 'This day will forever hold a double meaning'

'Hmm. I'm sure the city was evacuated long before the explosion' He put his arm around her shoulder seeing her eye's welling with tears 'So what exactly happened?'

Nya had told Ronin the whole story as they sat around a campfire and the chain of events that led up to Lloyds' implosion. Crick had sat aside, but listened to every word.

'So you've lost Wu _and_ Lloyd? That's bad luck'

'And Jay, in a way' Nya added sadly.

'But that was inevitable I suppose'

'I don't know Ronin. I can't believe Lloyd is gone. Why would he have powers that would manipulate and… kill him? It just doesn't seem right and it's certainly not fair…'

Ronin stood. He took a kit bag from Rex and pulled out a sleeping bag. He unrolled it and lay it by the fire 'here ya go Nya. You have this'

'That's very… uh, chivalrous of you Ronin' Nya looked confused at his gesture.

'What?'

'It's very out of character'

'Hey sweetheart, I may not be the worlds' biggest softy, but I know when to be nice. You need a break… and I do care about you'

'You do?'

'Yes, so there you go… You just keep warm and I'll get some chow on the go'

Nya pulled the sleeping bag around her and over her head. She looked over to Crick, who was making some sort of burrow under the side of a large boulder. Hugging her knees, she felt grateful for her one old friend and one new friend. Where her family was and their fate was another thing, one that she did not want to know. If she didn't go looking, she could always think of them, as they should be. A team. Brothers. They are strong together and had been from the start. They didn't need her, it was better she stayed away, the team would rebuild as if new.


	17. 17: Jay (edited)

**Chapter 17: JAY**

Looking down into the makeshift camp Jay took in the scene before him and waited. The enormity of what had happened was finally sinking in and he now found it difficult to go to his friends. Having been so consumed with rage, it had been impossible for him to see the devastation he had helped bring about, but his long walk back to the Temple of Airjitsu had tempered his anger. He began to see the world around him again, realising his pain was nothing compared to the destruction of their city and before him now, he saw what his actions meant for his team.

The chilling backdrop of the Island smashed to the earth made the broken group seem fragile, as if their home might topple and crush them at any moment. They didn't look in very good shape and the absence of half their number meant the team, as he knew it would never be the same again.

Nya was alive though, he knew that much, but Lloyd? He himself could never have survived the destructive power that Lloyd unleashed. Nya had saved him. He knew this with a certainty. Remembering the horror of Lloyds face aflame Jay knew that he could not have survived. How would he tell them that Lloyd was surely gone?

He moved off from his position and made his way down to the camp. Seeing Zane look up, Jay knew he had sensed up his approach as expected and would and alerted the team.

The three team members assembled to meet him as he walked into the camp and Cole jogged out. Grabbing him into a bear hug he couldn't contain his relief 'you're alive… you're alive' was all he could say but Jay couldn't look him in the eye. He hung his head as the many different feelings of shame overwhelmed him.

Cole held Jays shoulders 'what is it Jay? Is it Lloyd and Nya? Do you know where they are? What happened to them?' Jay raised his head to see Zane had caught up and Kai slowly limped behind.

'I… I've a lot to tell you. You should sit' Jay went to move towards the camp.

'Tell us now' Kai demanded 'I'm not going to wait to hear! Where's Nya, where's my sister?'

Kai pushed past Zane and Jay gasped at the sight of him. Covered head to toe in black, crusted burns Jay could not fathom how he was standing let alone walking and talking?

'Jay?'

'Uh... Kai. You're burnt!'

'No shit… Where's Nya?'

'Nya's ok… When I left her she was ok?'

'When you left her? What does that mean?' knowing Nya was alive and well had quelled Kai's ferocity slightly, but he still needed answers 'Is she with Lloyd?'

'You could say that'

'… Jay, I am this close to flooring you!' raising his fist, Kai grimaced in pain and stumbled back.

Cole jumped in 'Look, its obviously a complicated story, lets sit, as Jay suggested then we will hear _everything_ ' he said turning to look at Jay.

Zane helped Kai back to the camp and Cole put his arm around Jays shoulders, grateful to have him back 'I missed you buddy' he said 'Now, are you going to give me a heads up before we get back to camp, so I can diffuse this bomb you're about to drop?'

Jay took a deep breath…'I think Nya was having some kind of affair with Lloyd…'

'Holy crap' Cole said.

'When she went to calm him, she kissed him… I saw, and…'

'…and?'

'I attacked him. But he was calm, she had subdued him, then I saw them kiss again and I just flew at him. It changed everything, he reverted back and, well, he just went super-nova'

'How are you still alive?'

'Nya saved me… us'

'How?'

'Water chambers'. I think Lloyd was beyond saving'

There was no diffusing this bomb. Jay had to tell the story again, straight, to Zane and Kai.

Kai jumped on every word '… and you _left_ her? She saved you and you left her there?'

'Jeez…' Cole stepped back and pulled his hand down his face. There was nothing he could do. Jay was just going to have to ride this one out.

'I… yes' Jay said, realising that no matter how angry or heartbroken he felt, he shouldn't have left her. He knew where she would be though and he needed to talk to her. Even if he didn't like what she had to say, he had to hear it, to understand. He loved her and being without her seemed like a worse fate than bearing the pain of betrayal 'My stupid temper'

'Let me guess' said Kai 'shoot first ask questions later?'

'I reacted when I shouldn't have, the only way I knew how. I caused all this and for all I know, Lloyds gone. I can guess where Nya is, but whether she made it, I don't'

'What do you mean by that?' Kai said a look of panic on his face.

'I'm sure she would have headed to the Samurai X cave, but the skeleton army survived the blast. I saw a lot of them, scattered from the blast, but y'know they're regrouping and…. I don't think Borgs' fleet was able to hold them in the end'

' _You_ avoided them though, right?'

'Right, I'm sure Nya is capable of looking after _herself_ ' he said this with more resentment than he had meant. Kai was already livid at him and simply Jay's tone of voice tipped him over the edge.

Kai was shuddering, a blackened heat haze manifesting around him 'arrrgh, shit. That burns' Kai turned and walked away from Jay, he had to calm himself, he wasn't yet healed and his powers needed re-aligning.

Zane looked at Jay confused 'But Nya and Lloyd? I did not pick up any sign of a relationship.

'I know… I mean, I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out the whole walk back here. I mean, he's _younger_ than her and there was no reason. Nothing had changed. Had it? Well, apart from all the weird power stuff. Had anything happened before? How could it go from this to that, us to them? I don't understand…'

Zane contemplated Jay's thoughts '…there were moments…'

'Moments?' Jay, looked aghast 'and you never thought to mention it?'

'Well it was nothing really. There were odd occasions where I registered an elevated heart rate for Nya and an almost opposite slowing for Lloyd, like he was in some type of deep sleep. I only noticed this when they were together. Not all the time. Just… on the odd occasion. I was monitoring it'

'A deep sleep?' Cole questioned 'Call me old fashioned, but if two people are hot for each other, one of them doesn't simply go to sleep!'

'Personally, I wouldn't know, but apparently that is true' said Zane simply.

'Jay, rubbed his eyes. What if it's not as I thought… What if I made a huge mistake and… caused all this?'

'Sherlock could be on to something' Kai said incredulously 'Nya was on edge, that's for sure. That would've shown as an elevated heart rate, right?' He looked at Zane who confirmed with a nod.

Cole chewed on his lip thinking 'if we had known earlier, we could have understood, read the signs'

'She let us know she was worried about Lloyd, but we didn't listen, until it was too late. We're all responsible' Kai said.

'Nya shouldn't have taken that responsibility on alone' Zane said 'Had she been trying to figure out Lloyd's issues the whole time?'

'We have to find her' said Jay standing, then froze as the Constrictai warriors came around the edge of the Bounty 'Serpentine!' His fists crackled and exploded, throwing him in the air and he came down hard knocking his head.

Cole rushed to him 'Jay, dude, don't use your powers' Jays head was swimming and he barely heard Coles' words. Trying to get up he went to attack again but Cole grasped Jay's hands to stop the lightning that was spitting and forking out of control. Cole grit his teeth and absorbed the panicked attack until Jay realised what was happening. The lightening stopped and Cole fell to the ground a smoking blackened hulk.

'Cole' Jay whispered, seeing the damage he had inflicted 'This shouldn't happen; Cole can absorb my powers' Jay was beside himself 'This shouldn't happen!'

The serpentine Shaman rushed to Cole and whispered words of support 'focus and you can find the power to channel this energy. He held the Blade of Ouroboros and placed it on the ground beside Coles smoking figure 'this is your link to the world now, without it you will suffer. With it, you can be stronger than ever' he placed Coles hand onto the staff and the ground responded to the link immediately. The dirt and stones shuddered, vibrating into the air as a pulse radiated from him. Cole unfurled his body and stood slowly. All that could be seen were the whites of his teeth as his lips curled back in pain. Coles' whole body shuddered as the soot and burns cracked and sloughed away revealing new skin below. The power that emanated from him was intense and everyone edged back. Cole swung the blade, the earth and stones following its sweep. He released his pain in a long roar and smashed the blade into the ground, the stones and rocks exploding on contact. Falling to his knees his muscles swelled, the new skin red and raw, he looked to Jay 'please… don't make me do that again' he said with a tired look and no small amount of sarcasm.

'What… just… happened? Said Jay, blinking with shock.

'Master of Lightning' the Shaman addressed Jay 'your powers are not yours to control any longer. The Blade has reversed the Master of Earths fate and renewed the ability to harness his powers. It was folded and beaten by the first creators and holds the fire of life within. Wielded by the Master of Earth, it will restore you and your brothers through him'

'Holy crapolla… who knew?' Jay said in shock.

Cole chuckled and acknowledged Jay's surprise 'Thank the first creators for allies, right?'


	18. 18: Ouroboros (edited)

**Chapter 18: Ouroboros**

The skeleton army had broken through the great gates to Ouroboros. The defensive spikes and blades that were set into the walls made no difference as they scaled them to over-run the battlements. Pythor had watched the Generals from afar, fighting next to their soldiers. If he were to have any remorse about taking Ouroboros, he would have felt it when the last General fell. All he felt was intrigued. Why bother fighting? Just the sight and sound of his skeleton army climbing the very defences designed to keep enemies out, should have tipped them off; they weren't going to _win_ … They really were incredibly stupid. He snorted into the air and looked at his reflection in his polished blade. Tilting his head to get a better angle, he admired his regal air. His Markings were unusual and had always set him apart and with his bleached scales he looked every part the conquering warlord. He was truly born to be a great and fearsome leader and now he had achieved it. At Last. He breathed deep of his victory and smiled.

Sir… Pythor Sir… Master?

Pythor was jolted out of his self appreciation 'You shall now call me Pythor the Great… No wait, that's a bit clumsy. _High Ruler…_ He straightened himself at the title. Yes, that works, continue'

'Yes, High Roller…'

'…WAIT! Not High _Roller_ for pity's sake, perhaps that's not quite right… I'll think of something. Continue'

'All the generals are fallen. The soldiers are rounded up and are not resisting'

'… and the High Council?'

'The entrance has been barricaded from the inside. We believe they have collapsed the interior tunnels'

'Oh really… what's the point in that? They are just delaying the inevitable. We can burrow up to them, continue'

The large Anacondrai skeleton bowed low 'Yes, you're High… er… ness?'

'Hmmm. Your Highness… It's simple, but direct. Yes I like this. Inform the troops of the new plan and my new title'

'Yes, Your Highnessss' The Anacondrai hissed and backed away.

The High Council was in session and had been since the siege began, the fire-pit fuelling the final throws of the new world of Ouroboros. The last few Shaman stood around the edge, their staring eyes dry and fixed to the fires heart. At the edge of the chamber, other shaman had been pulled, having collapsed from the days of heat and the strain of staring, waiting for the visions. Assistants with damp cloths and droppers with liquidised protein, attempted to slowly restore them back to consciousness. They had pushed their bodies to the absolute limit and their minds to the edge of reality. Deciphering what was real and what was imagined from the gruelling hypnotic state reached at Kiva, was not were the scribes that stood next to each shaman.

The Scribes stood in quiet concentration, themselves bearing the great heat. Whether the Shamen spoke in whispers or great shouts; be it nonsense or fluid clarity, the scribes wrote their visions in an ancient shorthand script that looped and curled across the parchment. The words they recorded now could speak the future of Ouroboros, the United Serpentine Clans and the world. Though on this occasion the brushes marked just one character again and again… fire, fire, fire.

An assistant spoke with the Head Scribe 'The flames speak to them all, yet it seems to be only the flames they can see. What can this mean? Is this the end? Are they seeing the fires of doom?' Another Shaman dropped to the floor. The Head Scribe gathered his assistants beside the last shaman standing. Their fingers hovered above their boards, ready to record the last words of this session and their hearts willed the shaman to have more for them.

Every waver of the Shamans body could be the start of a vision. His eyes, dry and frozen, stared into the flames. 'It's starting' the head scribe informed his assistants. They all became still as they tuned into the Shamans altered state.

'Fiiiiire…'

In unison the scribes made one mark on their pages and the Head Scribe tried not to let the assistants see his disappointment. The shaman swayed, his long neck heavy, unable to take the weight of his head any longer. His pupils grew large, the flames burning into the back of his skull.

'Ninjaaaaah…'

The chief scribe felt impossible chills. A second mark; Fire - Ninja.

The secondary assistants held themselves, ready to rush to the Shamans aid. He had already said more than all the Shamans together. Surely he would fall now? The Head Scribe held up his hand to hold them off. It was his call to let them proceed and this Shaman wasn't done yet.

The shaman swayed precariously his words coming slowly at first 'Gollllld' the scribes made another mark 'Armourrr… will hold… the power of… one. Two, makes the… impossible… possible. The confused heart will create order in chaos. The broken heart will mend the whole. The spark is the conduit. Black will become white…' The brushes stopped and hovered, waiting for more. The shamans' eyes blinked, the fire that fuelled his energy drained from them as the connection to the flames was broken. He swayed and fell to the ground.

The Head Scribe swiftly flicked his hand forward and the secondary assistants ran to aid the fallen Shaman. As they busied themselves administering the moistened cloths and trying to drip-feed him, they became still. An assistant turned and shook his head. The Shaman was gone.

A tremor hit the chamber. The great fire pit jumped as the stones surrounding it split and crumbled. The floor gave way underneath the fire, the flames collapsing into the depths; taking with it the body of the shaman, a handful of assistants and the sacred first stone. A great tunnelling mech rose up from the hole, spitting sparks and white-hot splinters of wood. The heat that had built up over days was finally released but the serpentine were trapped. The Head Scribe grabbed as many of the notes from his workers as he could, rolling them as he moved to the one door of the chamber and opened it onto the fallen rubble of the destroyed tunnels. It had held Pythors army back just long enough to capture the shaman's final vision, but had also sealed their fate. The Scribe squeezed out into the pockets of space that remained and shut the door. He was Venomari, the smallest and most cunning of all the snake types, so finding the crevices and pockets within the rubble did not worry him, if anyone could get through, it would be him. He only needed to travel a short way to find the first of many hidden escape hatches. If luck were with him he would be able to access one and deliver the dead Shamans final vision to the only free Shaman in Ninjago.


	19. 19: Campfire (edited)

**Chapter 19: Campfire**

In the Samurai X cave Nya had assembled some of the larger pieces of armour on the scaffold and a new Mech was beginning take shape. The bodywork had lost its original sheen after years of neglect and the fine abrasive wind that had blown through the part open hanger door had worked its way into the closures making assembly difficult. The result was a worn and tired looking machine, that rather than strike fear into the hearts of its enemies, might just give them a good laugh before they pushed it over with one finger. Nya was hanging off of the main crane arm, about to kill herself for this rust bucket by trying to manually attach the hydraulics for the beasts left elbow and it wasn't behaving 'Nnnnngh! You piece of sh*…' She hit the circular attachment head, the thread having degraded to make it near impossible to turn. The ball bearings in the counter rotational element however, were near perfect, the thick lubricating grease having saved them from years of neglect. That was something at least, but pointless if you couldn't attach the bloody things together. She hit it again for good luck, gave it the finger and then released herself from the crane, performing a reverse roll to drop gracefully to the floor.

Having woken from a nap, Ronin looked up from under his hat 'Whose winning?' he asked dryly, his feet rested up on the control console and had made no move to help Nya at all.

Nya glared at him, hands on hips her face red and sweaty from exertion 'I never thought I would ever have to fight my own Mech!' she said, irritated.

'Well, you should have up-kept it. It's all very well this perfect buddy, buddy, team bubble you've been living in, but when it comes down to it you always have to look after number one'

'Oh come on Ronin, this is hardly a normal occurrence that's happening here'

'So when has your life ever been normal? It was kind of inevitable really… I'm just saying, with a little foresight, you could've saved yourself a heap of trouble'

'Well, it's a little late, but _thanks_ for imparting your wisdom now!'

Ronin shrugged 'Sorry Nya, I just thought you were a bit cleverer than this' he tipped his hat back over his eyes and settled back into his doze.

Nya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Counting to ten wasn't going to work so she walked briskly out of the hanger, into the bright sunlight and released a frustrated shout.

Crick poked his head over the top of a rock to see what the noise was all about 'Nya? Are you feeling aright?'

'No, Crick. I'm really not. Building Mechs used to give me so much joy, but this is unbearable. All the components are degraded and completely unusable'

'I have something for you'

'Uh, you do?'

'Yes, I have a few things. Please come here, they are here' he indicated to his place behind the rock.

On a tarpaulin spread out on the ground, Crick had laid a cross section of mech components. He held two parts up to her 'here, try this'

Nya took the parts and put them together, twisting to lock them. The action was smooth enough and the satisfying 'thunk' sound it made as the parts closed securely sent a wave of excitement into her arms 'Crick! What kind of miracle have you performed?'

'No miracle' said Crick looking confused 'simple know how. When you know how'

'What?' Nya asked a look of bemused happiness on her face.

Crick ran his hands through the sand 'sand is destructive, but it is also delicate and versatile. You just need to know how to use it' and he held up a ball of fine string.

'Well you are going to have to show me this miracle of serpentine DIY… How much have you managed to save?'

'It is all save-able. The degradation is very minor; it just needs smoothing gently, with the right grade of sand and the right tools…' he shrugged slightly. Knowing he had done a good job he looked exceedingly pleased with himself 'it's nothing'

'It's nothing? Oh Crick you are… amazing! I love you!' She hugged him.

'…ummm' Crick looked confused and embarrassed.

'Oh, sorry Crick. Not _love you,_ more like, I am in awe of you'

His expression changed back to a look of pride as he accepted the compliment 'I have completed much of the right arm components. When I have finished them we will disassemble the left and I will start that, then the components for both legs and then the hips and then the torso and then…'

'Crick, Crick, stop. This is amazing. Thank you so much. Please take your time, you seem to be working at twice the speed I can so we should get this sucker up and running in no time'

'Ok'

Crick settled back down to continue his work and as Nya headed to the cave, she turned back 'Crick?' he poked his head up from the rock 'I'm glad you're here'

'Because I have skills?'

'Well there's no denying that Crick. But I like you too. I'm glad _you're_ here' Crick smiled and disappeared back behind his rock.

As the light fell over the desert Nya continued to work in the cave. The day had started badly, but her enthusiasm had been restored by Cricks efforts to restore her mech. He entered the cave and called up to her 'Nya. Please come down. It is very late. You must rest and Ronin is making some… chow?'

'I'll be down soon'

'No, ninja. You'll come down now' he stood with his arms folded and waited for her.

'Wow Crick! You really do take your responsibilities seriously' she turned the pieces she held together and heard that satisfying 'thunk' and sighed her appreciation 'It's a beautiful thing' she said and climbed down the scaffold to Crick 'Do you have a family Crick?' Nya asked as they walked out of the cave.

'No'

'Do you think you ever will?'

'I had a family'

'Oh! I'm sorry Crick, I didn't mean to pry'

Nya stayed silent, worried that she had offended him, but Crick began to explain 'Knock was a gladiator. She was fearsome, but died in a battle, before we had the safety rules of New Ouroboros'

'Do you have any children?'

'Yes, one, but he has a new family. It is the Serpentine way. He was adopted into his mothers family, to be raised by her sister and her partner'

'Oh, Crick. I'm sorry'

'I am a warrior. I cannot raise a child. It is for the best'

They settled next to the campfire. Ronins canteen hung above it, heating some meat and hunks of bread sat on a stone warming through. Ronin appeared out of Rex and joined them. He threw Nya some bread and put some meat on a metal plate for her 'thanks Ronin' suddenly she felt exhausted and the simple food was very welcome.

'What're you havin' Crick?' Ronin asked.

'Ah, well, I have eaten already. I thought I would save you the sight. It may have put you off your meal'

'Ha!' Ronin snorted 'Constrictai… That's very thoughtful Crick' he looked at Nya raising an eyebrow, she smiled back.

As the night wore on the three sat around the fire for company. Without the manual labour of mech building to distract her Nya found her thoughts firmly back with Jay, Lloyd and the team. It was painful and even talking with Ronin ended up with them reminiscing over old adventures. Ronin loved reminding her what she was like when they first met, when she was just 14 years old 'I knew I liked you straight away' he said 'you had fire back then, more than you're brother'

'Hey, what about now? You saying that's gone?'

'Heh, no sweetheart, you've just got that sucker under control. If fire can be cool… that's what you got now' Crick laughed and Nya grinned at the compliment.

'I've gotta sleep' she said and picked up another dry branch, which snapped into pieces easily and threw it on the fire.

'That stuff's not gonna last an hour, I've got some combustible bricks in Rex, they'll last better' Ronin said and stood to get them. Crick nodded goodnight to Nya and moved away to his rock den

'Goodnight Crick' Nya said.

Looking into the flames, Nya watched them flick and drag into the dark as a wind whipped up and she pulled Ronins sleeping bag around her _Perhaps we shouldn't sleep outside tonight?_ She thought and waited for the wind to die down but it grew and pushed against her and she felt the sleeping bag pulled as if tugged by a hand. She jumped to her feet 'Ronin, Crick!' the wind was now strong enough to unbalance her 'a storm!' she shouted and started to try and grab the gear around the campfire as it rolled away. The sleeping bag was finally pulled free from her back and as Ronin and Crick appeared they saw Nya freeze in mid air as she reached to grab it back. They shot forward towards her, but found that they too were stopped and held by an invisible force. They tried to move free, but felt their wrists and ankles spread wide to hang in space. Pushing, they battled against the force but could not get free.

The wind subsided and golden particles swirled around them, settling in a haze around Nya she felt it move over her and forcibly spread her fingers wide to stab at her palms before buzzing up her arms. She had felt this before, when Lloyd tried to turn her but could this really be him? 'Lloyd!' she shouted 'Stop!' She could feel the transference of power begin, a mix of pain and pleasure. It seemed to find the part of her that needed more, an easy high without the effort of thought or love. She could feel her body surrender and her mind succumb to the enticement as the energy held her in a lovers embrace. She was loosing herself and again she appealed to him 'Lloyd… please don't' she whispered and felt a sudden external surge hit her at speed. Disoriented she felt the ants that crawled in her arms dragged from her, an uncomfortable pull that tried to hold on but was ripped free. She fell to the ground and looked up to see a boiling whirl of light. The gold particles that had held her, collided and span with the attacking force, a green spectre that fought for dominance. The two spectres created a boiling swarm that slammed into the ground and split apart. The green particles rushed the gold from the camp to disappear into the night. The ghostly green mist reclaimed its dispersed molecules'; drawing itself into a tight cloud it settled, pulsing from the exertion of the tussle.

The three watched the cloud in silence, unsure of what had just happened but Nya now knew the Gold mist that had attacked was not Lloyd and she carefully approached the green presence to ask quietly 'Lloyd?' The glowing mist swirled and dispersed, reformed and swirled again. Nya glimpsed moments of clarity in the form, familiar shapes that tried to hold themselves but disintegrated. She moved to the being and felt no fear; it was not their enemy. _If this is Lloyd, what was the other spectre?_ She asked herself and reached her hand forward into the languid form. It formed delicate tendrils that gently wrapped around her arm to hold onto her 'Oh Lloyd' Nya said and a soft likeness of Lloyds face formed within the mist.

Ronin pulled Crick away 'this moment ain't for us'

Nya tried to touch the face that had appeared but her fingers agitated the particles and the cloud dispersed. She pulled her hand back 'No, no, come back' Nya pleaded and the unstable cloud settled again, the face reappeared and smiled at her. She knelt and stared at it, watching the subtle shifts of movement in Lloyd's face 'that entity, that attacked me. Wasit your power?'

Lloyd shook his head, an unfathomable sadness in his face.

'If it wasn't your power that corrupted you, what was it?' her mind raced to understand and the spectre formed coils that unwound into the embodiment of evil that had defined his life before he was even born 'The Great Devourer?' Lloyd looked confused and shrugged.

Nya brought her hand to her mouth 'could it be? It must be!' she pondered 'It… it was inside you. Passed to you through your father' Lloyds face showed recognition of what she said, but held back from agreeing 'Well, whatever it is, you've separated. It's left you' Nya felt a surge of hope 'It's gone. We can find a way to make you whole. There must be a way Lloyd. There must be' Lloyds' smoky figure gave a subtle shrug and a shake of the head, his face full of sorrow and confusion.

Nya closed her eyes, a tear escaped to roll down her cheek. She swayed with tiredness and shock, she felt like collapsing and had to jerk herself awake but found the Lloyds energy particles had surrounded and caught her and held her gently. The spectre supported her body and she felt her feet glide free of the ground. Lloyd's face reformed next to hers and she gazed into the shifting motes. Soft tendrils wrapped around her waist, fingers formed to gently hold her hands and her mind swirled like the mist 'I love you' Nya whispered to him. He closed his eyes with regret, as did she and her mind released to sleep.

When she awoke, her eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun. Lloyd was gone. Nya pulled herself to sit and ran her fingers through her messy hair. Crick appeared from below his rock and moved over to sit alongside her 'did I dream what happened last night Crick?'

Crick shook his head 'this… apparition, was the subject of your confused kiss, yes?' Nya nodded and covered her eyes with a hand 'he seemed… uh… very nice'

She lowered her hand and gave Crick a blank look 'Um, he doesn't normally look like that Crick'

'Oh. Good… But he loves you, I can see. Do you love him?'

'More than I care to admit'

'Perhaps you should just admit it'

'Actually, I think I did...' Nya tried to remember the moments as she passed out and she was pretty certain she had told Lloyd she loved him.

'Well, this is a good thing, to know your mind'

'Its not really that simple Crick' to which Crick looked confused 'I think snakes and humans have different outlooks on a lot of things in life. I think love for you is a simple thing but for Humans…' Nya shook her head and sighed 'love is bound up with too many other emotions and we are too stupid to be able to unravel them!'

Crick nodded in agreement 'Ah, you know your own mind yet don't. You are a wise human indeed to be able to see your own failings' He smiled 'This is why I like you'

'…thanks Crick! Straight talking as always… and this is why I like you'

Crick smiled and nodded in agreement. Nya rolled her eyes and flopped her head into her lap as Crick unfurled into a stretch to bask in the warm morning sun.

Ronin came walking from around the back of Rex buckling his belt 'Morning sweetheart' Nya acknowledged him and saw the wry smile on his face 'interesting date you had last night!'

'Oh, crawl back into your hole Ronin' she picked up a small stone and threw it at him, which he dodged with a chuckle.

'Crick. Have you told her what you told me last night?'

'What?' Nya asked, looking at Crick.

Crick almost jumped 'No, I have not. I am sorry, I forgot!'

…'Well? What is it?' Nya asked.

'The other entity, the one that attacked us? It is of Serpentine origin'

'I KNEW IT!'


	20. 20: On The Move (edited)

**Chapter 20: On The Move**

Once again the team was on the move, back the way they had originally walked. Cole was pumped, ready to roll and get the show on the road, though his stoic enthusiasm hadn't quite spread to his other teammates. Kai was still in recovery, his wounds had been extensive and even with Cole in command of the blade he seemed to have stopped healing. Jay was generally in anguish from his disastrous actions and Zane acted as if his logic circuits told him that there was no hope. But between them, their shared need to find Nya was equal.

The Shaman intended to return to Ouroboros and would leave them part way through the journey. The warriors would remain. Whatever the fight may be, the Serpentine and Ninja were in it together and the Shaman's warriors would combine with the Ninja, into an allied force. Zane's scanners would keep them well away from any skeleton Serpentine and their improved health meant the journey should be a little more bearable, if Kai would just stop moaning!

As they readied themselves to leave, the subject of transport had arisen. No Mechs had survived the impact of the island crashing to earth so Jay suggested they should try summoning their dragons, but even he admitted that the pull within him was weak and he found he could not. Zane was concerned; not to be able to summon The Elemental Dragons showed Lloyds destruction had damaged them on a subconscious level and he pondered further if losing Lloyd, would have lasting consequences for their powers.

Cole refused to agree, whether through denial or faith, Zane could not tell, but Cole felt that out of them all, he would be able to make the summoning. He had not let the Blade leave his side and his power felt stable and his health restored. With the blade he was strong and perhaps he could prise the threads free from the first realm to weave the dragon into this. One dragon, he knew, would be more than able to transport them all.

The team left him to concentrate on his task and Cole began. He never normally had to work so hard to call his beast but nonetheless he could feel the subtle strand that linked his soul to its realm. All it took was a little pull and the thread should release the dragon to its rider. But that was on a normal day and this day was anything but. He felt his will slip away from the thread as if it were slick with oil and it took all his concentration to grasp it firm. The pull was slow and agonising, but slowly the shimmering creature unfurled its form like petals; opening layer upon layer of iridescent scales, stretching and settling into its glorious form. Cole smiled. Every time he summoned her he felt a part of him to be set free and he leant in to the rocky creature that gently butted heads with him.

If they could ride his dragon it would make the journey quick and less stressful and he took a test flight around the area to stretch its wings. But now the dragon was in the sky Cole felt disjointed. Leaving the ground had been interesting; the Blade of Ouroboros became heavy when he leapt up onto the beast and when they took flight it almost yanked him down off of the dragons back. Cole won out, puling the blade to him; but still it felt like a magnet trying to reach the earth by pulling him from its back.

His dragon was grumpy and on edge. As it glided through the sky it bucked and writhed sporadically, disrupting Coles' concentration. It got to the point where they could not initiate any form of lift and the dragon groaned and lost altitude. Cole knew the blade was responsible, he could feel the constant tug to earth and he finally conceded. With sorrow he realised that he and his dragon were no longer compatible. He was master of Earth alone, not air.

So they departed on foot. Kai walked as much as he could, with the warriors bundling him onto a stretcher whenever they felt he needed to rest. Kai hated this and protested the whole time 'goddam snakes! Give me some dignity _please!'_ But they just picked him up when they felt it necessary and deposited him on the stretcher and moved on. Jay found this hilarious, but hid it well for fear of Kai's anger. He wasn't exactly in Kai's favour anymore.

Cole on the other hand was fit, healthy and wasn't taking any crap from anyone 'Kai, shut up and lie down. If the good snakes, see fit to carry you like a goddamn fire deity, take it as a compliment and be done with it!'

'Oh! So you gonna come fan me with palm leaves and feed me grapes then?' Kai was not going to be bossed around by anyone.

Jay unfortunately couldn't change his personality however much remorse he felt and continually let little snorts of laughter escape when they started sniping at each other. Zane tried to cover for him, coughing at opportune moments and trying to distract Kai, but not always successfully. Jay had to dodge a couple of fiery comets once or twice and Zane had to soothe Kai afterward to bring his temperature down and was continually scolding them like children 'It would be very helpful if you three would stop baiting each other. Kai is not going to heal properly at this rate'

And every time Jay replied 'Sorry Zane' and would lapse into silence, the guilt he felt always quickly over-rode his need to misbehave.

Kai on the other hand was anything but silent 'Oh go suck eggs Zane, I've had enough of _this'_ he indicated to his blackened body, the stretcher bearers 'and _that'_ he said pointing at Jay. Zane had had enough. He looked at Cole, threw his hands in the air and walked off.

Coles' enthusiasm for the journey was now well and truly dampened 'Ok, time out guys' The serpents put the stretcher down and gladly went off to talk amongst themselves. Cole came over and looked down at his smoking friend 'What the hell Kai?' Kai tutted and looked away 'I know you're pissed about your situation, but man it was so much worse a few days ago. We almost lost you y'know? If it wasn't for the serpentine and the blade, shit we'd all be lost' Kai sat up on his elbows. He quietened down and looked a little sheepish, so Cole continued 'all we have to care about right now is getting to Nya, which I'm sure you can appreciate. Heck! I'm sure there's a hell of a lot more we should be worrying about but quite frankly I'm glad we are ignoring it right now because we are one sorry bunch of Ninja' Cole looked around at the team, scattered and turned away from each other, sultry looks on all their faces. Cole turned away from them, exhausted from the bickering and looked ahead to the towering structure of Borg Industries Tower. They were back in the city centre now and the towering structure seemed practically untouched by the blast 'Nya was right. Borg is a genius. The fact that sucker is still standing proves it' Cole said to his sulking team 'we're making good time, so if you could all just let that tower inspire you we might just stand up to this… _this farce!'_ and he stomped off 'lets go!' he ordered.

Kai fell back on the stretcher and the serpents picked him up to follow. As they came alongside Cole, Kai spoke quietly 'I just… I can't be like this anymore. I know I'm a lot better, but I don't feel like I'm making any progress now. It's like I'm stuck in this half burnt state. Is this how I'm going to be from now on?'

Cole looked at his friend and sighed 'I don't know dude, only time will tell. The shaman said you would heal through me… So maybe keep me happy and you might get better…' He smiled cheekily and sped up, just in case.

'I walked into that one, didn't I?' Kai shouted at Coles back.

'Yep' Cole laughed back.

Jay and Zane smiled at each other as they walked in the rear and felt the mood to lift slightly. It was getting late in the day and the group pushed on towards Borg Tower where they intended to stay for the night, because if they didn't get a move on they'd be camping out again.

The Shaman pulled Cole aside. 'It is time for me to leave you. The warriors are the Serpentine link to the struggle for the World above ground. They are yours, use them well'

'Thank you' Cole said 'Do you know the fate of Ouroboros?'

'No, Master of Earth, I do not so I need to return. If Pythor is staying true to form he will try to take it. It may have happened already'

'I wish you could stay' said Cole 'you have done so much for us, for me. I don't want you to leave'

'Master of Earth' The shaman said Coles title with affection 'you have lost your Master and you look for someone to replace him, but I am not the one. You will find them, in time' Cole nodded and watched the shaman as he returned to his warriors. He placed a hand on each of their chest plates and bowed low to each of them in turn, then looked back to Cole. He raised his staff to him and Cole raised the blade. The shaman turned and left.

Walking up to Borg Tower in the last light of the day was an eerie experience, their footsteps enhancing the silence. The tower seemed intact and hardly damaged at all which was at odds with the surrounding plaza and buildings of that crumbled around them. Nya hadn't been kidding when she said the building could withstand anything!

'I wonder if Borg is still here?' Cole said.

'It seems awfully quiet, not even any drones coming or going' Zane said.

Jay walked forward to the entrance 'Well, we've got access permissions, so it doesn't much matter either way'

'Sure, but if Borg's not here, I'm not sure that's a good sign'

'Well, we should just go in and find out then shouldn't we?' Said Kai impatiently 'Can you put me down now _please_ , I think I can walk into a building unaided!' The stretcher-bearers placed it on the floor and tipped Kai out unceremoniously. Kai smoked with frustration 'Nnnngh! Those snakes are cruisin', I tell ya!' The two warriors looked back at Kai on his hands and knees and snorted the air as their comrades made fast clicking sounds in response.

'Kai, I'm sure I don't need to keep reminding you that the Serpentine are our allies and we would like them to stay that way?' Cole helped him up and looked at Zane whose mind seemed to be somewhere else 'Zane, are you scanning?'

Zane continued his silent stare until he was ready to report 'There's nothing' he said 'It's quiet and still. No sound. No movement. Borg must have moved his operations' elsewhere'

'I don't like it' Jay cut in 'this is the only sound structure for miles around, its prime realty, that just doesn't get ignored in this scenario'

'Jays' right' Said Cole.

'I am?' Jay replied, surprised.

'We treat it as a hostile environment, until proven otherwise. Our powers are still glitching so we need to take care.' Cole said 'Ok people… and serpentine. I want a pyramid formation; I'll take the front. I want two serpentine behind me. Behind them, Jay, Kai and Zane, you line up _in that order_. Kai, do not use your powers. If it comes to it, try to stay away from a fight; it's too risky for you. Jay and Zane will cover you if needed. The remaining Serpentine, take the back. Hopefully, there's nothing here and so nothing to worry about, but lets just be vigilant until we know'

The group fell into formation and approached one of the walkways that entered the building. Inside they saw the walkways extend over a lush paradise and the sound of running water from an internal moat was the only sound in the deserted space. Both Cole and Zane continued to scan around them for anything untoward.

'How come we've never come in this way before? It's beautiful' said Jay.

'Well' said Cole 'if this all works out, you can walk here next time too, how'd you like that?'

Jay reconsidered 'Nah, I'll take a photo on the way out' he replied.

A serpent warrior looked down into the lush scene filled with exotic plants 'what are those?' he asked pointing into the water. Flashes of brilliant red could be seen between the giant lily pads.

Cole indicated for Zane to take a look and he moved out of formation and looked down into the water 'They are Koi carp' he said 'they are dead' Cole looked along the length of the moat to see it scattered with red dots; the floating bodies of dead fish. He moved back into position at the head of the group and indicated to continue.

They came upon a vast curved internal glass wall behind which, was the pristine minimalist foyer. Cole could not see any doors and the group stopped 'How the hell are we supposed to get in?' he asked no one in particular, then a sudden release of pressure made the group jump and the double-layered walls of glass rotated opposite ways. An opening appeared and a rush of heat rolled out over them.

Woah! Borg… you could've just put a sweater on dude!' Jay joked.

Cole gave Jay a withering look 'Perhaps the bIast did damage something after all?'

'Ha yeah! It took out the thermostat!'

Cole started to move forward 'I wouldn't have thought Borg would leave his front door unlocked' he mulled.

'He didn't' replied Zane 'I just confirmed our identities with the buildings main frame' Cole slowly turned to him and Zane added 'to save time'

'Nice one!' Cole said as they continued into the Foyer 'It's hot as hell'

'Not great for me' Said Kai.

'Not great for the fish!' Said Zane.

'Can you do anything about this heat Zane?' Cole asked.

'I have already requested the main frame readjust the heating in the building. It should fall back to a normal temperature, but over such a large area, it may take some time'

'Roger that!' Cole replied and indicated that the group split and move to the upper level, pointing to the two staircases that spiralled up to the mezzanine. The group split and moved up the stairs and onto the upper floor they saw the lifeless figures of Borgs Nindroids 'Thankfully there are no humans' Zane confirmedand he bent down to connect with one of them. Zane pressed a finger to the nape of a Nindroids neck and a fine connection was made enabling him to impart enough power to the nindroids' neural processor so Zane could read it. The group waited, nervously looking around them, the atmosphere had become tense, the only signs of life had been dead but even though the bodies were fish and robots, it didn't make it any less eerie.

Cole moved to the reception desk to see if it was possible to contact Borg. He saw nothing that resembled a phone or intercom so assumed communication would be as in Borgs' personal suites. Cole had only to talk and Borg would hear. To be honest he didn't know how that worked, so he sat in the chair and said 'Borg' a small circular panel slid open and a sphere the size of a marble floated up 'Borg?' Cole asked.

'Cole' Borgs voice was as clear as if he was standing next to him 'You must leave at once'

'Where are you? What's happened here?'

'Don't worry about me. I'm fine, but you know, slightly preoccupied with… something'

'Can we help?' Cole enquired.

'No Cole, no. I have managed to monitor you a little and I can see your powers are in a state of flux. This is no time for you to be here. Its not…' The communication cut off.

'…Borg? Borg?' Zane came over to the desk 'You got anything?' Cole said to Zane 'because I'm not sure I liked where that conversation was going'

'Not much. The last moments of the nindroids consciousness were confused to say the least. They were moving into the mezzanine to apprehend an intruder or intruders but there's no visual on it. They fell without knowing who or what they were heading into. Their circuits were just… fried!'

'Could be Lloyd' Jay suggested.

'Could he have survived?' Zane asked.

'What do we know about him huh?' said Kai 'not much. He's pretty much all powerful, or so it seems, who's to say he couldn't have survived?'

'Well' said Jay 'it wasn't the Skeleton Army, that's for sure'

'And why's that?' asked Cole.

Jay grabbed Cole by the shoulders and turned him around. Looking back down the stairs Jay pointed 'Because… they are right outside'


	21. 21: First Dates (edited)

**Chapter 21: First Dates**

Ronin looked up at the Mech and patted Nya on the back 'Samurai X, reborn'

'It's not really 'X' anymore though is it Ronin? I mean, I won't be hiding my identity now, so no need for the mystery, right?'

Ronin shrugged 'it's a good name though. With your modifications and the general beaten up appearance, it looks a bit more badass than the first. Somehow it still works'

Nya couldn't help smile a little. She knew it looked awesome, some of her best work. She gave Ronin a sly look 'who needs a slick ride, when you're just gonna work it hard… right?'

He gave her a dirty look back 'Amen to that… So you've integrated water cannons?'

'Damn straight. How could I not?'

'Well of course! What about other water manipulation?'

'That's not too much of a problem, any manipulation that happens externally from the mech will be fine, it's just the cannons, I really wanted cannons!'

'A girls gotta have what a girls gotta have…' Ronin mused and turned to Nya 'time for a test run?'

'Well it'd be rude not to…' Nya leapt up onto the foothold, grabbed over the thigh rim of the mech, hopped up the body and into the cockpit. The gyroscopic cockpit slid over her as she stood on the self-levelling balance board. She had been designing this new control system for a while and hadn't been sure when she'd get a chance to properly work on it; but here in the cave she was motivated to push it further. She had a new body suit with sensors imbedded throughout its skin; Run, jump, kick, and spin; they allowed the Mech to emulate her every move. She fired it up; a simple flick switch released the docking arms and the mech stepped free of the scaffold. Nya punched through her arms and followed with a spinning kick, the mech following her every move 'Unh, Samurai SEX, this feels so good'

Ronin burst out laughing 'Don't hold back Nya, just let me ride her after, ok?'

'Oops, shit. Sorry, didn't realise I had the open comms on… New name though?' She said with a wink. Ronin gave her a thumbs up and nodded his amused appreciation at the suggestion.

Crick entered the Cave and saw the Mech free from its perch. He held up his hands, clasped in a champions shake to Nya. She waved back forgetting that the Mech would too and clumped the crane arm, making her jump. Crick laughed at the great machine that was now clumsily trying to right its mistake, mirroring the small figure inside it. He enjoyed the new experiences he was having with his charge and her odd friend the thief. He found them an unlikely pairing, both hiding something dark inside yet simultaneously joyous. They made life interesting and… fun.

Nya stomped out of the Cave 'I'll see you guys later' she shouted back and into a run, testing the mechs' joints and suspension. She found the mixed terrain perfect for this; from the bone shaking impact of hard rock, through to soft, slipping sand, the mech reacted well. She skidded to a stop, picked up some large boulders and threw them as far as she could. Rotating her wrists she stretched out her arms, back and legs, as did the Mech. Now she was warmed up, she felt great. It had been so long and taking a deep satisfied breath, smiled wide. She was beyond excited.

The Mech copied her as she moved freely in the gyroscopic bubble, making her truly one with the heavy metal. She activated the booster pack and the Mech shot into the air at a blistering speed. In her bubble she was impervious to the wind or elements and watched the clouds as the Mech shot past them. Looking ahead she saw something coming up fast, just managing to pull the Mech to a hover, yards out from the majestic form of Lloyds Dragon. It stared into the cockpit and beat its impressive wings to hold itself in the air. Adrenalin coursed through her as she looked into the dragons eyes and something awakened deep inside.

The formation of her dragon was painful, it clawed and dragged itself from her; the flickering shards of light, normally fluid and smooth, sliced outwards from her soft heart. She fell limp from the pain and so did the Mech, straight down. The earth rushed to greet her, but she could not respond; the pain of the unexpected summoning had left her groggy. She stumbled and desperately tried to stand, but the smooth sphere was unforgiving and she knew she would not be able to regain control. Suddenly a great jolt rocked the Mech and Nya looked up to see it had been caught in the talons of her Dragon and it brought them down gently to the ground. Nya sat, slumped on her platform and looked up at her beast. It looked back; they were one but apart, its silent eyes telling all before it shot into the air. Nya watched, her heart soaring with it as it flew into Lloyds dragon at speed. The two creatures tumbled and fell, twisting and rolling, their great wings tangled together before splitting apart and rocketing up again. Turning in the air their long necks joined and weaved together and as they slowed gravity took them once more. Nya's eyes widened at the sight, and her body shivered at the connection. It felt… beautiful… Her eyes flickered, she swayed and collapsed to the floor of the pod, awake, but lost to the moment. The blur of green and grey faded into the distance but the new sensations kept them close.

Staring out of the pod, Nya was unable to focus on anything apart from the strange new feelings. She blinked slowly as the sky and soft clouds blurred in her vision and her hazy view turned green. She reached out her hand to touch the pod that sat between her and the mist and above her hand, another formed 'Lloyd' she whispered. She could not blink or look away for fear she would lose him again and fumbled to find the release button. The pod opened and the mist fell into the space. It draped its self around her, gliding ghostly fingers up her neck and drew her into it 'yes' she gasped as Lloyds face formed above hers. Somewhere else the dragons touched, holding themselves to soar together and she could feel everything. Her back arched and her head tipped back as her open mouth reached for Lloyds. He looked back at her longingly, unable to physically connect but feeling the same experience as her. He pressed onto her as tendrils extended up her arms to hold her hands above her head. They looked at each other, a silent contact. Subtle gasps escaped Nya's lips, mirrored in Lloyds shifting features as they both experienced the connection of their bodies to their beasts until the sound of a craft overhead disturbed their rapture. '…Rex' Nya managed to whisper.

The experience continued to consume them as their expressions changed from ecstasy to regret. Lloyd's fingers formed to gently caress Nya's face as he slowly pulled away from her. She stretched her hand out to him, watching him drift and disperse into the haze above.

Rex had descended and landed a short distance from the crumpled body of the mech 'Nya, Nya, are you ok? Ronin shouted as he and Crick ran towards her 'What's happened?'

Unable to release herself from the Dragons' link, Nya shot up her hand to keep the intruders away and hid her face as it betrayed the sensations within her.

'Uh… are you ok?' Ronin called slowly. Nya gave him a thumbs-up and then a flick of her hand to shoo them away and they edged back, confused at what was the matter.

'I think she is… sad?' said Crick.

'Or mentally imbalanced' Ronin said flippantly.

'No. That's not her'

'It was a joke Crick'

'Oh'

They watched Nya slowly lift her unsteady body from the platform. The bliss inside was ebbing away, she felt her dragon dissipate when the pleasure had peaked, but her body still coursed with the memory. At once she felt the wonder of what had just happened and absolute rage at having been disturbed. She wanted Lloyd back. She wanted to hold him, have him for real, feel his body and kiss his lips. She now knew her mind and she would fight to make it happen.

She trudged over to them and as Ronin went to speak she snapped 'don't ask!'

'Okay' Ronin said and they both followed her as she continued past and jumped up into Rex. Nya flicked on the power and looked at the many sensor readout screens 'What's going on Nya?' Ronin asked looking in.

"I said, don't ask…' she snapped again and then sighed, begrudgingly conceding an explanation '…Lloyd was here'

'Oh really?'

'Yes and now he's gone, no thanks to you'

Ronin looked unapologetic 'Sorry sweetheart, but you'd been gone too long, I had to investigate' and Crick turned to him confused, making a disappointed clicking sound 'well' Ronin continued 'Crick wanted to investigate, I wanted to have a doze'

'I can believe it.' Nya scoffed and turned to the warrior 'thanks Crick, you are a sweetheart' and shook her head 'but today was the day you needed to take a nap too' Crick looked confused that he had maybe done something wrong 'Oh, Crick. You know you are a big softy for a warrior?' She took his hand and pulled him up into Rex 'C'mon, help me monitor the sensors would you?'

Ronin leant in the opening of Rex and whined 'Hey what about me?'

'Take a nap?' Nya replied sarcastically.

'Hrmph! What are you looking for anyway?'

'Lloyd. Maybe we can pick him up somehow. I just want to know where he is, so I can know if he's alright'

'I don't think anything worse could possibly befall him!'

'Oh shut up Ronin!' He pulled his hat down over his eyes, unaffected by Nya's harsh retort and leant back for a doze.

'Hey, Crick' Nya leant across to point at one of the sensor screens 'What's that?'

'It's just a person I think?'

'It is' Ronin muttered from under his hat 'that sensor is pretty basic. You'd need the spectral readouts on the ceiling, top left for any hope of finding Lloyd'

'Thank you' Nya moved her attention to the spectral readouts that Ronin suggested and played with the frequencies 'nothing' she said and fell back into the chair and sighed 'wanna' go check out that person? Its not every day you go for a walk in the bad-lands alone, they might need help'

'Ugggh, will I ever get a nap?' Ronin grumbled. Crick flicked him with his tail 'getting a bit sassy there Crick, you wanna' watch it' but Ronin smiled at him and Crick understood it to be a joke. Ronin pulled himself up into Rex and shoved Nya from his seat 'Go on, do-gooder, go get back in your Samurai Sex!' Nya snorted at how she had unwittingly given the Mech such an apt name and blushed. Ronin gave her a quizzical look 'Getting coy on me are ya?'

'Maybe' and inwardly smiled at the memory. Nya hopped out of Rex to run over to her Mech. Closing the pod, it powered up; luckily there had been no damage. If her dragon hadn't caught them, it would've been a different story.

Rex led the way with X following on the ground below 'There' said Crick pointing 'It is a Serpentine, a Venomari. What's he doing out here all alone'

The Venomari looked up at Rex, panicked and then stopped abruptly as X skidded around the cliff face to stop in front of him 'Sorry!' Nya apologised to the snake, which cowered below her. Rex landed and Crick jumped out quickly to calm his fellow serpentine. He saw the robes the snake wore, marked him as a high level assistant to the Council.

When it saw Crick his panic subsided 'you are warrior caste? Why are you here with these bandits? Did you dessert. Are you a traitor?'

'No, no. I am responsible for Nya… I mean the Master of Water, by order of High Shaman Docent'

'Docent? You were part of his envoy warriors? Where is he? I must find him and speak with him, it is of the utmost importance'

'I left him to find the Master of Water and haven't managed to make it back yet. Why must you find him?'

'I am the Master Scribe. I have escaped the fall of New Ouroboros with the final vision of Kiva… we were over-run'

'Over-run?' Crick asked. How?'

'The traitor Pythor. His army was formidable'

Crick looked to Nya 'we must return. I know you do not wish this Master of Water, but the future of my clan and all who have united is at stake'

Nya nodded to the Warrior 'Its time' she said, knowing she could now face everyone certain of her own mind and would welcome the closure.

'What?' Said Ronin 'Going back into the fray is not my idea of a good time'

Nya shook her head 'Oh Ronin… every time you build yourself up, you just rip it all back down, don't you? You know in this brave new world, unless you help your friends, you won't have any'

Ronin rolled his eyes and looked at Nya, all bravado and hands on hips; and then the two snakes; Crick, both parts strong and soft, standing next to the scribe, small and shaking 'How do I get pulled into these sob stories?' he muttered and turned to go back to Rex 'Well you coming or not?' he shouted back heartlessly.


	22. 22: Find The Ones You Love (edited)

**Chapter 22: Find the ones you love**

Rex was flying low, making sure the X Mech running below could keep pace. How do we find your friends? Crick asked Nya 'The High Shaman was last with your team-mates, The Masters of Earth, Fire and Ice; I left them at the scene of the blast'

'To find me…' Nya said. She sat on the platform and let the Mech run on autopilot. The barren wasteland sped past as she looked up at Rex cruising above.

'Would you know where they would have gone?' Crick answered.

'Well that's easy' Ronin replied but Nya cut in.

'I think I can answer for myself Ronin! Crick, they've probably gone back to the Temple on the floating Island'

'Nope!' Ronin answered back 'I forgot to tell you. The Island was destroyed in the blast'

Suddenly Nya didn't feel like sniping at Ronin and all he heard was sudden intake of breath 'I… I'm sorry Nya I shouldn't have just blurted that out' and they stayed silent until Ronin broke the silence again 'But! I've a spectral reading for each of you so I know where you are at all times. So it'll be easy to find them'

'What?' Nya whispered

Ronin shrugged 'Needs must and sometimes only a certain group of Ninja will can tend to my needs. So…'

'So you've known where they are this whole time… and where I was?'

'Sure'

Nya was dumbfounded 'Sooo… you came to find me on purpose?'

'Sure'

'I don't know what to make of that'

'When the chips are down you find the ones you love'

'…Er, say that again. I think my comm's are faulty?'

'Don't get all worried sweetheart. The boys were together and I could see you'd split so probably needed company and here I am'

Nya was so surprised at Ronins confession she didn't know what to say and on Airship Rex, Crick looked at Ronin, who nervously folded his arms and leant back in his seat. Crick was new to the vague and conflicting emotions of humans but was aware that this was an important admission and though it seemed difficult for him, Crick watched him try to uncomfortably explain '…you are all my family… or, as close as I'll come to one'

'I… I had no idea, I thought you didn't need anyone?' Nya said with obvious confusion; Ronin was continually surprising her and he lapsed into silence. Perhaps he had said all he could. Whatever, Nya was grateful for his solidarity to them all and for watching out for her and had to say something 'Ronin…' she sighed trying to find the right words '…you are tied to us in so many ways, both good and lets face it, bad, but you are part of out lives… and you always pull through for us. After some of our encounters I never thought I would say this but, we're family and… I love you' Ronins silence was almost unbearable.

Shakily, Ronin began to reply 'Go on, get off Nya, I know I'm irresistible but really, that's a cheap trick'

'Ronin…' Nya rolled her eyes and whispered 'here it comes…'

'Girly, I am too much for you to handle, you're just gonna have to stick to yer ghostly boyfriend 'cause right now we've got more important things to pursue'

The intimate moment was too much for Ronin and Nya laughed quietly 'Oh Ronin, you never give a girl a break' and fell back in to their sarcastic banter. She sighed 'so where are they then?'

'Borg Tower. Your ex is with them, safe and well. But I'm not picking up as many bodies as I should. How many serpentine did you say there were Crick?'

'Nine, including me'

'Well I have five'

Crick clicked as he thought 'two other warriors were sent to search for Nya and The Master of Lightning. They may not have returned yet so that would leave six'

'One is missing' Ronin mulled.

'This could mean one is lost' said Crick 'or the Shaman has left to return to Ouroboros as was his intention'

'Ok, lets say the Shaman has left the group; we need to find possible routes the Shaman could have taken' Ronin highlighted the locations the group had travelled and the final destination of Ouroboros and the navigation device estimated the best possible route the Shaman may be taking 'Sending the updated route to you now Nya. If we follow the route hopefully we can find the Shaman on the way to Borg Tower'

'Thanks. Lets hope we find him'

Rex's scanners had picked up many figures.

The displaced citizens of a city in flux meant there were many people exactly were there shouldn't be any. Pockets of travelling communities had set up camp on the outskirts of the devastation so even the though the scanners had to work overtime it didn't take long to find individuals travelling alone. Ronin's scanners were so advanced he could fine-tuning the readings to glean if a figure was human or otherwise 'This one looks promising' Ronin said, tapping a solitary reading on the screen 'I'm certain its not human, lets take a look'

The landscape was softly rolling with sparsely forested pine trees that grew from the sandy soil bordering the rocky wasteland. Slowing their approach, they could see the figure through the canopy 'its definitely Serpentine' said Crick to the Scribe, who craned his thin neck forward to try and see.

'Yess, I would say it is him. I can see the green of his High Council robes. Please land'

As Rex descended, Nya slowed to a walk. The Shaman stopped on seeing their approach and held his staff in both hands, alert to the advance of the unknown craft. Rex landed a short distance away as Nya waited. Having learned his lesson from their brash approach to the Venomari Scribe, Ronin was keen not to seem like a threat. They powered down the airship and Mech and exited. Letting the Shaman see who they were, they waited for the Venomari to come forward before approaching.

The Shaman lowered his staff on seeing the Scribe and the Warrior 'Crick I see you have found the Master of Water, but I was not expecting a Scribe also'

The Master Scribe rushed forward to look up at the towering Anacondrai 'I have word from Ouroboros' and then bowed low, having forgotten his manners in the rush.

'Tell me' the Shaman said.

The Scribe stood straight 'It is not good word. Ouroboros has fallen to Pythors' skeleton horde' and lowered his head with regret 'The High Council was in session through the days and nights of the siege. We collapsed the tunnels and the Shaman looked into the flames. I escaped with the final and only discernable vision of Kiva' and held the scroll out to the Shaman.

'What does it say?' Said Nya, trying to look over the Shamans shoulder.

Fire

Ninja

Gold Armour will hold the power of one

Two makes the impossible possible

The confused heart will create order in chaos

The broken heart will mend the whole

The spark is the conduit

Black will become white…

'That's it? How is that a vision? It's more like a riddle' Nya exclaimed.

The Shaman glanced at her 'I would thank you to keep your opinions to yourself' and then addressed the Scribe 'How far has this been deciphered?'

'Not at all. The Shaman who orated it collapsed and died, just as the invaders burrowed into the chamber using our own machines. It was all I could do to escape with the words in their first form'

'But seriously, this is what you work with?' Said Nya incredulously

'Well, yes' replied the Shaman.

Nya was gripped by a sudden rage and vented at the Shaman and Scribe 'how is it possible to discern _anything_ from this? How did you ever come to the conclusion that this kind of nonsense was anything but a load of garbage?'

Ronin approached behind Nya and held her arm 'Easy Nya, you don't know anything about this stuff, don't jump to conclusions'

She shook him off 'No, no way! This all started _because_ of their visions and _so called_ guidance. I mean,why? Why did you make me do it? It didn't stop anything, it's what made it happen'

'Yes. It is as we said, if you remember…'

Confused, Nya thought back to the words the Shaman spoke to her in the chamber of the High Council. She repeated _'It may not stop the destruction… but it will stop the Apocalypse._ Only, it _caused_ the destruction. If I didn't kiss Lloyd it may never have happened. You made me think I would be helping but…'

'You helped' The Shaman talked softly to her 'Had you not taken that action at that point, you would be dead…' The Shaman paused as Nya took in this information '…and The Green Ninja would now be The Golden Master, free to bring a lasting apocalypse on the world. I know you would rather die than to see that fate befall your friend and we would rather you both were alive'

'But Pythors' scheme. He tricked you into telling me to kiss Lloyd'

The Shaman smiled 'Pythor is an imbecile; a very dangerous imbecile and can see only what is in front of his own eyes. His visions benefit himself and he cannot see beyond. But we saw beyond… We saw the complexities around the kiss. Traumatic as the fallout was, it was the preferred route'

'The preferred route…' Nya whispered 'preferred over death. Well when you look at it like that…'

The Shaman smiled 'There is nothing a live person cannot overcome that a dead one can't!'

'You're all so flippin' wise!' Nya said exasperated 'All the same, Lloyd is barely alive; he's an apparition. How is that even possible?'

'He is living energy; it is his power, the one he was gifted by right of his lineage and his to evolve in his own individual way, as an elemental master'

'The other power, the one that split apart? Crick felt it was Serpentine. Was it the Great Devourer?'

'Yes my dear, it could be nothing else. A parasitic poison, passed from father to son, evolving to the point where it tried to take control of your friend'

'And the explosion split them apart…'

'Apparently so. The Green Ninja exists as pure energy now'

The information seeped in to the last vestiges of hope that remained within her, sparking her need to fight and win 'So Lloyd is definitely not the Golden Master?'

The shaman shook his head 'Well… he is and he isn't'

Nya sagged 'I… what? Is nothing straightforward? Y'know what? I don't want to know. He is Lloyd, the person I love and I am going to save him, so he can save the world' She looked at the Shaman with steely determination 'energy can be harnessed' and climbed into the Samurai Mech 'I've got a job to do. Ronin, you in?'

'Lucky for you I don't have much on sweetheart'

'…and Crick. You've done your job, will you stay with the Shaman?'

Crick looked at Nya and back to the Shaman 'Would you like to remain with the Ninja Crick?' the Shaman asked.

'I would'

'You are free to stay Crick. Whether you are with the Serpentine or the Ninja, our goals are the same. May the first creators guide you'

Nya smiled down at Crick, who beamed back at her. He pulled himself into Airship Rex and settled behind Ronin who turned from the controls to look at Crick 'well, looks like you're in for the long haul Crick, better get your scaly behind up front where you can be helpful' Ronin didn't need to ask twice, Crick slid into the co-pilot seat making a excited clicking sound from his throat 'just don't touch anything until I say, ok?' Crick nodded wildly, a look of glee on his face.

Nya pulled her coms round and secured the hearing piece to her ear 'Shaman. Ouroboros is fallen. Come with us. We can return together when we have the team'

'Thank you, Master of Water, but the Serpentine populace would hopefully have left the city to return underground and will need guidance. I would also like to work on this fragmented vision' he held the paper aloft.

Nya nodded 'Good luck with that Shaman. Pythors' time will come I'm sure. Ready to roll Ronin?'

'We're good sweetheart'

'Ok, move out'

The Mech moved off in great long strides and Rex lifted off from the ground 'Destination Borg Tower?' Ronin asked.

Nya took a deep breath 'lets get the team back together... all of them'


	23. 23: Links (edited)

**Chapter 23: Links**

'You know its not getting any cooler in here!' Jay said tugging at his cowl and fanning himself.

'What would you have me do Jay? Open the windows?' Zane replied looking back at the skeleton Anacondrai who were systematically throwing their bones at the glass. The thuds were repetitive, like a drum beating a countdown till break through. Their bones splintered against the toughened glass and where one fell another took it place. It was a terrifying sight but the glass held.

'I thought you asked the building to regulate the temperature?'

'I did Jay, but I don't think the heat is being created by the building after all'

'Well that can't be good?'

'No d'uh, Jay!' Kai cut in 'What the hell is making it then?'

'I can't say for sure, but the heat is travelling throughout the building consistently' Zane viewed the air with thermal sensors 'I see a vertical draw of heat from below, possibly from the earth itself. It's like the tower is channelling it'

'So literally, the fires of hell are heating the tower…?' said Kai.

'Well, I guess so'

Cole interrupted 'So if it's going up, that's where we have to go too'

'But, what about Borg? He said to leave'

'Jay, we are not leaving anytime soon' Cole said incredulously, pointing at the skeleton army bashing and sliding down the glass walls. 'So we are going up this tower to help Borg, because he is obviously dealing with _something_ up there'

'Or someone' Jay mumbled.

Cole indicated for the Warriors to fall in 'we're moving up the tower. We'll take the first stage elevator to level 20. Assess there then move up again'

'You trust the elevators?' Jay worried out loud.

'Zane can you just check the elevators?'

'They're fine Cole'

'That's good enough for me, I don't want to get up there exhausted'

'I don't want to get up there, dead!' Jay muttered.

'You want to stay here?'

Jay looked back at the skeleton army, still thrashing against the windows 'not really'

Cole's shoulders sagged a little 'I swear Jay, you exhaust me way more than if we actually climbed the 150 floors of this building'

Jay gave Cole a half smile 'Sorry bro' he held his hand up and Cole grasped it. A small amount of electricity crackled from Jay's palm to Coles at the impact 'shit sorry, are you ok?'

'I'm fine. That actually felt kinda good' Cole said thoughtfully. He looked to the blade and then at Jay 'I wonder how this works between us?'

'Without it, I kind of messed you up'

'Yeah and believe me I have no desire to have that happen again. The blade benefits you through me, so maybe it can enhance all our powers if we are linked directly?'

'It could be the case' Zane added 'You must be in direct contact with the blade for it to protect you or channel your power, so it would equate that if we are in direct contact with you, it would have the same effect on us '

'C'mon guys, lets test it out' Cole said dragging Kai into the group.

The serpent warriors came forward to watch the experiment and as the friends linked hands one pulled Jay out of his position between Kai and Zane. He pointed at Kai and Jay and indicated an explosion 'Good call' Cole said 'keep these two apart, just in-case'

The snake put Jay's hand on Coles arm, the one that held the Blade. He then linked Kai's hand to Cole's free one and then indicated Zane to take Kai's. They had gotten used to the Warriors taking things into their own hands and waited patiently until they were finished. The snake raised Coles arm and pointed at the blade clutched tight in his hand. He stepped away and patted Cole on the head to continue 'okaaay' Cole said, amused at the Snakes actions 'can we all very carefully try activating our powers… just a little bit' Cole winced, closed his eyes and waited.

All their powers had improved, so they did not need to exert themselves, but concentrated as a glimmer of lightning, fire and ice pulsed between their linked bodies. Cole opened his eyes, feeling that the powers were controled and no threat 'I can feel you all' he said.

'Ewwww'

'Gross'

Said Jay and Kai.

Cole huffed 'Oh for pities sake you are such children. Ok, ramp it up, this feels good'

The ease in which they found themselves activating their powers was welcome, they hadn't felt this whole since before the explosion. A sudden burst of power coursed through Cole and his arm shimmered, strands of the combined elemental powers wound their way down into the blade. Their heads slumped forward to their chests as if in a deep sleep and Cole moved forward as if in a daze. He slowly looked down to ground level, at the skeletons crashing and writhing at the windows. As the blade arced with flashes of white, blue and red, Kai raised his head and Cole's slumped forward as he levelled the blade at the windows. Zane's eyes flew open 'NO!' he shouted, breaking his link with Kai as one of the warriors was leaping to push the blade off course 'What are you doing Kai?'

Kai blinked 'I… I'm not sure' The link between them was broken and Cole shook his head from his stupor.

'KAI!'' Cole shouted and pushed him away.

'I… uh… I think I was a little overwhelmed' Kai said meekly.

'A little? If you had broken that glass, we all would have been overwhelmed'

'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… I… I just saw red…'

'Well its obviously not just the powers that link with Cole' said Jay 'Hot head over here always wants to be in control, so… y'know, it was inevitable really'

'Are you kidding me?' Kai shoved Jay and Zane stepped between them.

'Kai, your temper is heightened at the moment' Zane reminded him 'we all zoned out, so Cole could draw from us. Kai I believe your temper overrode all others to gain control'

'Sounds like Kai alright' Cole chuckled 'Right. Good to know where we stand with it, but I don't think Kai will be having access again!'

'Whaaat? I'll behave next time, I promise' Kai pleaded as they all followed Cole towards the elevators.

Quietening down, they all huddled in the elevator and door slid shut 'I don't know about you guys, but I feel gooood' said Jay.

Zane nodded and Kai replied with a moody 'Mmm hmm'

Jay smiled 'That blade is the good sh…'

'Guys, come on. Respect the blade please' Cole demanded and stood strong, the blades handle grasped tight in front of him as the elevator ascended and the heat increased.


	24. 24: Reunion (edited)

**Chapter 24: Reunion**

The X Mech and Rex approached Borg Tower 'you picking up the same readings as me Nya? There's something odd going on at the base of the tower. The readings look kind of weird… is it moving?' Ronin asked.

'Nope nothing, I don't have your kind of sensor tech Ronin… I'm just coming into Borg Plaza now, so I'll see'

Crick came on the comm's 'Turn around now Nya! It's the skeleton army, it must be'

'Uh oh!' Nya came to an abrupt halt 'too late' the horde of bones slid from the building and sped towards her. They tumbled over themselves trying to reach the one target they had a chance of overthrowing.

'Get out of there' Ronin shouted, but he could see she had planted her Mech's feet firmly in place and raised its fists 'Not a great time for a test fight Nya' he said with urgency in his voice. But she had activated the canons on the Mech and blasted through the first swathe of warriors. As they slid across the ground she focused the cannons into a fine high-powered jet that sliced across the prone skeletons, decapitating heads and separating limbs randomly as she moved her arms in a fluid arc across the floor. She crouched the weight of the great metal Samurai down onto the bones beneath her and the second line lost their heads as the ones below crunched and splintered.

'YES!' Shouted Crick through the comm's.

'Why thank you Crick. Your water blade idea works great!' she replied, as another row of heads popped from the snakes bodies 'Very clean' Nya began her move forward to receive her enthusiastic attackers who were too brainless to stop their approach.

In the Tower, the team had ridden the first stage of the elevator and walked out onto the 20thfloor to see Rex hovering in the sky outside.

'It's Ronin' Jay exclaimed as he ran to the window. They all followed and peered down to see why he was there 'Samurai X! Nya's here. What the hell is she doing? Get out of there Nya there's too many' Jay screeched as he bashed the window.

'Nya' Ronin barked through the comm's 'there's a whole other battalion entering the plaza behind and the units from around the building are swarming to your location. This might be a good time to get out of there'

'What? Just when I'm having some fun?'

'Nya!' Ronin growled at her.

'Oh fine' Nya pulsed a blast from her jet pack and leapt up to the roof of an office block and saw just visible through the tinted glass of the tower, the figures of her teammates jumping and cheering her. She let out a scream and jumped and waved back to them, all thoughts of why she had abandoned them gone from her mind. They were here and alive and she missed them so much. As she stopped she saw Jay; hands against the glass, motionless and she remembered. She raised her hand again a sad wave just for him, when a tremor rocked the plaza. The Mech staggered and Nya looked over the side of the building to see the perfectly paved floor of the plaza erupt as a Serpentine burrowing Mech ground its way up into the world.

'Oh crap' said Ronin 'that ain't good, it'll get through the glass no trouble'

'I can take it' Nya replied moving to the roofs ledge ready to leap.

'And then the horde will take you! You're going nowhere!'

Nya hovered, thinking her move through 'Ronin, if I don't stop it, the horde will over-run the tower. The Team is in there'

'It's a law of averages sweetheart; four of them, five serpentine warriors and a big-ass tower to hide in... or one of you. Don't do it'

'We need to extract them from the tower' Nya thought aloud 'we should be able to land in the high level hanger. Ronin, Can you make contact with them?'

The sound of glass shattering distracted Nya. Looking back at the ground level, she saw the tail end of the burrowing Mech disappearing into the buildings base. She looked up to the figures of the team and in no time the burrowing Mech exited through the other side of the building. She saw Cole indicating through the window 'Ronin, their heading up' She returned the signal to Cole and took off for the hanger 'follow me Ronin, we're heading in, they'll meet us there'

The X Mech and Rex entered the hanger, a large open entrance in the buildings eye. Their arrival was swift, quicker than the team, so they waited 'Where are they?' Nya's nerves bubbled to the surface and she paced the floor anxiously.

'They'll come Nya, don't stress' Ronin said, who also stared impatiently at the entrance.

'They should be here by now… We gotta go in Ronin'

'Well…' Ronin considered where he stood on this foolhardy suggestion 'Take some weapons at least…'

'Help yourself Ronin, not for me, my powers are definitely more aligned now' She controlled two streams of water into sharp blades from her flattened palms and cut through a steel chain that dropped to the floor with a crumpled clunk 'weapons just get in the way'

'Jeez girl, what has Crick been showing you?'

Crick smiled a cocky grin and Nya bowed 'I've got my own firepower, why would I want to flap around with something else?'

'Good point' Ronin replied as he grabbed a double katana holster, a belt of throwing stars and a blaster from Rex 'That should do it' he said and threw a spear to Crick, who span and thrust it to test.

They entered the anti-room and a further door slid open to lead them forward. They were hit at once by the fierce heat and entered the dark corridor lit by emergency lighting.

'Well this ain't right' Ronin said.

'No its not' Nya whispered as they slowly made their way forward 'There's a lobby that the team will have to enter, either by the elevator or stairs. It's the only route to the hanger'

They continued through the corridor and through into the lobby, the bright evening sun was low on the horizon and streamed through the windows. 'They're still not here' Nya exclaimed.

'This building got comms?'

'Yes. Of course!' Nya ran to the desk and scrabbled to try and find the comms as Cole had too 'Oh come on Borg! Where the hell's it at…' The same marble size ball floated from Behind the panel that had slid open 'Uh… Cole, Kai, Jay… anyone?'

'… NYA!'

'COLE!' Nya screamed back 'you're ok? Where are you?' What the hell's with this heat?'

'Nya you're safe!' Kai jumped in 'we've been so worried, thank the masters you're ok...'

'Kai. I've missed you so much. I'm in the Hanger Lobby with Ronin and Crick…'

'Crick?'

'Oh, he's one of your warriors' She could hear a hurried clicking from the comm's and turned to Crick 'I think your friends are happy to have you back'

Crick started clicking, thrusting his nose in the air with happiness. Nya laughed for him.

Cole came back on 'we're heading up to Borg's lab. Something's going on there, we don't know what but this heat has something to do with it'

'We'll meet you there…'

'No!' Cole cut her off 'wait for us where you are. Something is drawing the heat directly from the earth, that's not any kind of normal. We're not losing you again… we go together'

There was a momentary silence and then Jays' voice, quiet and nervous 'Nya?'

'Jay?'

'I need to know… is Lloyd ok? Do you know what's happened to him? Is he with you?'

'Lloyd is… around, somewhere. The explosion tore him in two. He exists, but as pure energy. The other part of him was pure venom; the Great Devourers mutated poison. It was in him and tried to consume him, but they split apart and I can bet you that suckers got something to do with this heat'

'Oh. That's… something at least'

'Yes. But I want him back and I know there must be a way…' She trailed off, realising how this must sound to Jay 'I'm sorry Jay, I didn't mean to…'

'Don't Nya. I want him back too… so… lets just agree on that, ok?'

'Ok'

The elevator behind her pinged and she turned to see the doors open and Jay step out 'Over and out' he said and plucked the comm's ball from the air.

The team stepped out after him and on seeing Nya bundled past Jay to embrace her but stopped short when they saw the horror on her face at the sight of Kai 'What happened?' she said moving her hands to hover at his face. She wanted to hold him but daren't 'are you in pain?'

Kai shook his head 'No, not really. I just look… crispy!'

Cole put his arm around her shoulder 'He'll be fine Nya. We have a way to heal him, it'll just take time'

'Heal him? How exactly?' Nya wondered, her thoughts turning to Lloyd also.

'The Blade of Ouroboros' Cole replied 'It has healing properties. Our powers were out of whack and we were in bad shape. The Shaman came and guided me… and the blade is healing us, though Kai seems to be taking a bit longer, his burns were extensive… We almost lost him'

'No… Kai!' Nya grabbed hold of him and buried her head into his chest. Kai held her close, thankful to have her back. A blackened hand stroked her hair. Nya sniffed and pulled away, holding back her tears 'I almost killed you, my own brother'

'No, don't think like that. What's done is done, I can live with what's happened now I know we're all back together'

'Almost all back together' Nya corrected, her sad eyes trying to tell Kai the truth of her change of heart.

Kai looked at her and frowned, his dry scally skin cracking at the movement. He whispered 'Is it true?'

She nodded 'I love him. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did and I can't undo it… Can you forgive me?'

'What can I forgive? Your heart is your own' Kai held her again gently.

Ronin coughed 'Uh, I hate to ask stupid questions at such a time, but do you think skeletons know how to use elevators?'

They looked across as Ronin pointed to one of the elevators. It was in use and moving up.


	25. 25: Movin' On Up (edited)

**Chapter 25: Movin' On Up**

Jay stared at the doors of the ascending elevator; lightening sparking from his nervous fingers 'There can only be… what, 6 skeletons in one lift? They're pretty big' he said.

Kai narrowed his eyes and smiled; he considered that an easy fight 'Yeah, lets take them, I'm getting itchy and its not just my flaky skin'

'Man… Are you insane?' Cole answered back 'Get back into the elevator, we're going up' Cole pushed them forward.

'Wait!' said Zane 'its not stopped. It's… it's stopping at the floor above

'Well we can over take them' said Cole and continued to herd them forward, when the doors to the elevator began to creak open and the tips of white skeletal fingers scratched their way through, prising the doors apart.

'Too late' said Kai rubbing his hands with glee.

As the doors released a skeleton burst out followed by another and another 'What the hell?' Said Cole 'what happened to _the floor above?'_

The Skeleton Serpentine swung from the base of the elevator 'By the Masters!' Ronin shouted 'they held on to the elevator and dragged themselves up!'

'THAT is NOT how you use an elevator' Jay screamed as the skeletons scrabbled up the ladder of bones, fighting each other to get free of the shaft and reach their prey.

'RUSH THEM! PUSH THEM BACK DOWN' Ronin shouted as he ran full pelt at the bony troops with Nya, Kai and Crick barging forward. Cole held the blade forward as a battering ram and charged, the skeleton it struck shattered and Cole fell through the flying splinters into another.

Crick and Ronin had managed to push one back through the doors but without the power of the blade the Skeletons were tough to unbalance and they could not hold them back.

Kai was revelling in the carnage, his pent up anger releasing in the fight. He thrust his hand up through a skeletons jaw and into its skull, lighting it up like a torch, before ripping it off.

'Shit Kai?' Jay exclaimed, as he struggled against another skeleton.

'It was dead anyway' Kai muttered holding the flaming skull in his fist.

'Good point!' Jay replied trying to avoid a skeletons whipping tail. His nun-chuck was stuck between its collar-bone. Trying to untangle it he grabbed hold of the nun-chuck's other handle and brought it around the skeletons neck, yanked back sharply and the skull popped clean off. The body fell lifeless to the floor and Jay's weapon was released.

'NICE!' Kai yelled at Jay and wound his legs around the neck of another skeleton and rolled backward, snapping its neck and taking its head with him.

Cole was pounding the blade down onto the skeletons ascending the shaft but some still managed to writhe free 'Zane' Cole shouted 'Lets seal this sucker up' Zane fought forward to get to Cole who held his hand out and yelled 'Grab hold of me'

'How? I'm sorry but you are moving around too much' Zane yelled back as Cole continued the hammering one handed.

'TAKE IT' Cole growled urgently to Zane, who finally managed to lunge forward, to grab hold of Coles' hand. They both gripped tight and Zane leant back to stabilise Cole who closed his eyes to concentrate. Zanes' head dropped forward and Coles eyes snapped open as frost travelled up his arm and flashed forward into the blade. The force that exploded down into the elevator shaft crushed the spinning string of skeleton serpents to suspend them in the ice that expanded to fill the cavity and spat out of the opening, throwing Cole and Zane backwards. The connection between Cole and Zane was broken and they woke to see the result of Zane's power combined with the blade. The skeletons at the mouth of the shaft almost escaped; just the front half of their body's squirmed as they tried to claw free 'Put them out of their misery' Cole told Zane, who instantly completed the freeze around them, the sparks in their eyes flickering through the glistening tomb. Cole turned to see the fight in the lobby still raging and heard Ronin shouting 'the other shaft, seal them both!'

Ronin fell backwards, a skeleton bearing down on him he kicked back but his foot slipped and became caught between its ribs. The serpent fell onto him and pushed his club across Ronin's throat. Choking, Ronin scrabbled and punched at the skeleton but there was little he could do. His head swirled and darkness crept into his eyes as the sparks in the skeletons empty sockets glowed brighter. Suddenly the pressure released and the bones above him collapsed down. As air returned to his lungs Ronin looked up to see Crick, with the skeletons head held tight in his Constrictai tail. Crick flung the skull away and pulled Ronin to his feet 'Crick!...' Ronin managed to choke out 'thank you…'

'It is no problem' Crick pulled the club from the dead skeletons grasp and handed it to Ronin 'take this. Just aim for the head'

'Well alrighty… DUCK!' Ronin swung the club and Crick ducked, and sent and attacking skeletons head flying to smash on the elevator wall, barely missing Cole as he and Zane plugged the other shaft.

'YES! Just like that' replied Crick, smiling.

Nya ran towards them 'Come on, we're almost done' But the Shamans warriors had already descended on the few that were left. Alive with muscle and raw power, they intimidated the skeletons with the image of their former selves and the hesitation was all the warriors needed; they shot forward, coils thrusting to sharpened points and in a flash, the last of the attackers were dismantled.

'Shiiiit! That's clean' Kai laughed.

'Yes, Master of Fire' one of the warriors spoke as he stood amidst his brothers, the proof of their combined skills scattered on the floor around them 'there is much we could teach you about fighting, but you are lacking a few essential body parts… like a tail. But you do ok'

'So you do talk?' Kai scoffed and the warrior shrugged 'you maybe want to share some tips?'

The serpent snorted 'perhaps, if we get out of here in one piece. There is still the stairs the army can ascend and your powerful enemy above'

'He's right there' said Cole 'Zane, ice up the stairwell and we move on'

The team were hot and tired from fighting in the intense heat. Only Kai seemed to be somehow buoyed from the experience and continued his animated talk with the warrior serpent as they headed up the stairs. Following them out Cole looked back at the ice that spewed from the elevator shafts; long drops of water were sliding and dripping to the floor 'Ok lets move it' he barked up the stairs.

The team jogged at a consistent pace, talking quickly ceased as they concentrated on moving up, their breath steady and even. A subtle hum became apparent as they neared Borgs' laboratory and increased with every floor; an additional high-pitched whine began to reverberate in their ears as the reached floor 145, they had made it. Wincing from the sound they stopped and Cole turned to them all 'we don't know what is beyond that door and the next and the next, so we take it slow' and he turned to Nya 'this entity; the venom of the Great Devourer, is there anything you can tell us?'

Nya thought carefully 'it's a being without form, an energy, like smoke. But it has to physically hold you to be able to control you… Then it can possess you' She remembered the stabbing feeling in her palms and balled them up 'It hurts. Then it feels… good. You'll want it to take you. But there's no way to strike it or hold it off, it's too malleable' She shook her head 'I'm no help'

'How did you fight it?' Kai asked.

'I didn't, but Lloyd did. He's the same as it now, an entity made of pure energy and somehow he fought it and overpowered it'

'Where is he now?' Cole asked 'Have you seen him since?'

'Just… just once… and I don't know where he is now' she was aware of Jay turning away. There was nothing she could do to make any of this easier for him. But Jay was a fighter. They were here to do just that and he wouldn't let them down.

They moved out of the stairwell into the hallway and then a sparse seating area beyond. The soft evening light flood through the panoramic windows, falling on surreal still life as the hum vibrated through everything. A lounge chair had been tipped over and a small amount of blood dripped towards the door of the lab from a glass coffee table that was smashed, flung to the other side of the space 'Could this be Borgs' blood?' Cole wondered as he followed it to the lab door.

Zane crouched down to sampled it 'Yes, it is his blood type'

Bloody finger marks smeared the control panel to the labs entrance and Cole wiped it away. Nya offered her palm up and the door slid open onto the lab. The hum was overwhelming. Cole and Nya edged forward to see a large device hovering in the centre of the room, lighting the dark lab with an ominous glow. Shielding their eyes they looked into the machines inner chamber. Vibrating ominously inside, was the Golden Armour.


	26. 26: Fight and Flight (edited)

**26: Fight and Flight**

Borg stepped from the shadows of the dark lab on crab like legs 'What a beauty it is. Wouldn't you agree? The Golden Armour, one of the finest exhibits in Borgs antiquities collection and the most powerful so I've heard'

'That's odd' Cole said 'Why would Borg refer to himself like that? In the third person? Does he usually do that' he asked Nya.

'Of course not' she replied 'It's the Devourer talking'

Borg turned to Nya and smiled 'Hello _lover'_

All heads turned to Nya and she let the insinuation roll off of her. Narrowing her eyes she shot knives at the entity inside her friend and mentor 'what can I say' she replied 'I'm irresistible'

'Oh are you? Lets see now…' Borg said. The creepy, lascivious persona was so alien to his normally bright and bumbling character 'Lloyd, your pathetic little boy crush… Do you think he loves you?' Borg shook his head slowly 'No. It was all me. I drew you in… and away from him' Borg said, addressing Jay 'it had been going on for a long time you know. I think even Lloyd was fooled into believing he was falling for her. You know it's difficult to know what to think when something else is thinking for you'

The look on Jays face was unbearable and Nya pulled Borgs attention back to her 'When you weren't poisoning his mind he was himself' Nya countered 'you couldn't change him if you tried'

A wry smile grew on Borgs' lips 'you on the other hand… Are very malleable; I made you take notice of him. I drew you in, drip-feeding you sensations so enticing. You fought it, denied it, but I felt you succumb as I entered you'

'That is not what it sounds like!' She admonished strongly, unable to look at her friends. Closing her eyes she tried to steady her nerves and considered what the entity said. She remembered how it had manipulated her emotions through Lloyd and how it had swayed her feelings. There was truth there, but she felt a difference between the two wills and Lloyd made her feelings real and right. She opened her eyes 'Manipulation is what you do. Don't try and bait my friends to turn them against me, I'm pretty sure you're just making it worse for yourself'

'Ok you've got me' Borg chuckled 'It was just a little word play. My only regret is I didn't manage to take you when I had the chance. After I tried the first time, I knew I wanted more and took time to savour the second... You are delicious' Borgs normally cheerful face was distorted in a lascivious look, his eyes heavy with lust 'So yes. Perhaps you are irresistible after all. We could have spent a delightful time together'

'Well not to blow my own trumpet, but yeah, you missed out big time' and she heard Ronin snort in the background and from the corner of her eye she saw the quiet slide of the Serpentine warriors around the edges of the room.

'What are you doing here? Why do you have the Golden Armour? And what the hell is with this heat?' Cole asked.

'Questions, questions Borg chuckled and none of them I feel particularly compelled to answer'

A sudden burst of movement heralded the serpent strike and the warriors whipped Borg away from his limbs, securing his arms and pulling his head back 'STOP, STOP!' the panicked team yelled as a blade was swiftly brought to Borg's throat.

'Does he look like a malevolent mist?' Nya yelled.

'Mist?' the warriors looked confused.

'Just… hold him. Don't _kill_ him! He is our very good _friend_ , possessed by a _very_ old enemy'

As the serpent released its hand from Borg's hair, his head snapped forward then rolled back slowly, a fine gold breath snaked from his lips.

'Oh crap!' Nya stepped back 'The Devourer. Its leaving Borg'

Borg slumped forward and the Serpentine held him upright. The entity swelled, its voluminous mass churning slowly in the air glittered in the light of the Golden Armour. Sliding back into the shadows, the serpentine tended to Borgs' lifeless body.

The entity grew. Reaching out tendrils into the air, they snapped and sparked towards the team as they leapt out of the way 'There's nothing we can do, we can't even fight it' Nya said as they backed up to the wall 'we need a time out' She reached her palm up to the control pad and the door slid open and the team moved out.

'Better to keep it in sight' Kai said and he remained at the door to keep watch.

'We must disable that device' Zane suggested quickly as they gathered around 'I fear it is self-generating energy, which is quite incredible'

'Tell it to the Borg fan club' said Jay 'What if I just zap it?'

'Couldn't that just power it more?' Nya said to Zane.

'That is a possibility, we know nothing about it'

'Freeze it in a block of ice, then at least the Devourer can't get to the Golden Armour' Cole suggested.

'Quake the floor' said Jay 'then it will fall through and probably break'

'But it's hovering!' Cole replied

'No Duh! It may be hovering now, but it needs something to hover off; remove the floor, it falls'

'Yeah duh, and us with it' replied Cole.

'Gah! We have to do something!' Nya said frustrated when a sudden searing screech pierced their ears 'What the hell!' covering their ears they looked around as the building lurched and the outside wall distorted 'KAI!' Nya shouted and saw him wave back to indicate all was the same in the lab.

The side section of the building gave a final wrenching scream and released from the structure to drop the 145 floors to the ground below. The team froze in disbelief as the sound of two otherworldly wings pounded the air. Nya gasped as the form of a green elemental dragon lowered into view, with Lloyd standing impressively astride its back.

'Well now _I'm_ hot for him!' Jay muttered sarcastically.

Lloyd ran down his dragons' outstretched neck and launched himself forwards, transforming into flowing energy to land and reform in front of Nya. A pure smile spread on his ghostly face and Nya breathed him in. He took her hand and turned to look out of the open side of the building. The VTO Jet dropped behind Lloyds' dragon, which dispersed so the jet could move carefully into the hanger like space.

'Who the hell is this?' Cole wondered aloud as the jet manoeuvred carefully and settled to land. Powering down, the cockpit opened and Misako stood to exit.

Running to the jet the team welcomed her as she descended to the ground. Nya grasped her into a hug but became sheepish as Misako gave her a wry look 'I'm very happy for you both' she said quietly 'I just hope we can make it work, hmm?' Lloyd hovered behind his mother and rolled his eyes. Cole saw Jay step away and went to see if he was ok, but saw Kai walking briskly towards them. Something wasn't right, and he pushed Misako and Nya aside and threw himself at Jay, arching his larger frame over him as Kai released a fireball that tore across his back. The Blade had protected both him and Jay but Zane instinctively shot a fine icy mist at them. Kai had accelerated into a run and before Cole could react Kai had thrust his palm up into Coles' chin and continued running to propel Coles' great frame backward. Unable to stop the momentum Cole toppled over the side of the building and only just managed to grab hold of the twisted window frame to stop his fall. The blade slipped free of his fingers and slid away from his grasp.

Jay saw Kai pick up the blade and he threw himself into him. Both tumbled and rolled apart to stand and Kai swung the blade at Jay who sprang up and over it to throw a kick at Kai, but the shaft clipped his foot and he tumbled. Kai turned and sprinted back to the lab and Ronin leapt at him, grabbing at his clothes and slowing him enough to allow Zane to ice the door. But Kai was already melting it as he scrabbled forward and shot inside the lab only to be propelled back out of the door by a Serpentine Warrior.

Kai was trapped. The Serpentine Warriors bore down on him from the lab and Zane and Jay had dragged Cole back from the ledge and lined up on the opposite side with Ronin and Nya, Misako and the ghostly form of Lloyd. He had nowhere to go, the devourer was trapped inside Kai but how could they attack their friend?

Kai held on to the blade and turned it on his trappers, surveying them all around; his twisted expression echoed the Great Devourer and his charred skin made him look incomparably malevolent.

Cole edged forward 'Give the blade back to me. You can't wield it'

'Can't I? I am Serpentine'

'But that body isn't and the blade won't distinguish the difference'

'It's worth a try though, I just need a little more power to transmute the armour, and I'm not particularly bothered about the fate of my host'

Cole began to move sideways, rotating the team and the warriors who all shifted position in response. Cole's face was set as he held the Devourers gaze allowing his team beyond the Devourer to move into a new formation.

Jay moved forward and Zane extended a hand to the floor, creating a sheet of ice that silently crept toward Kai's back.

Lloyd waited to see what would unfold and looking across to Nya he could see the anguish in her eyes as they burnt for her brother. Could he help Kai? He had dragged the Devourer from Nya when the possession had only just begun, but could he expel the Devourer from within a person completely? The threat to Kai was too great. He had to wait.

Cole flicked his eyes sideways, a bluff that the Devourer followed and Zane shot the ice up Kai's legs. Unable to move, Jay and Cole rushed him but Kai released a burst of fire towards Jay, who dropped to the floor and slid under the flames. Cole punched Kai and tried to grab the blade back, but Kai held the Blade firmly to him and lit up, melting the ice away. Jay tried to unbalance Kai, with a ground level sweep, but with Cole holding on to the blade, Kai held firm and stayed upright. Drawing himself up to Cole as he grappled with the blade Kai sent flames licking around them and the heat pushed Jay back. But back in contact with the blade Cole was impervious to Kai's flames and pushed harder to regain the weapon. As Cole's skin touched Kai's, the Devourer felt his strength increase 'it seems I chose the wrong body!' the Devourer hissed 'I can use his flames _through_ you' and a fine mist began to leak from Kai's eyes. Cole pulled at the blade and slammed it down making the floor shatter and crumble away. Cole and Kai fell through and caught in the extended quake, Jay slipped down, alone and without the safety net of the blade to keep him safe.


	27. 27: Ties That Bind (edited)

**Chapter 27: Ties That Bind**

'NO! JAY!' Nya screamed and fell forward to the gaping hole in the floor as a green flash sped past her 'Lloyd' she gasped.

Ronin had slipped over the edge, narrowly escaping being dragged into the hole and was hanging to a contorted piece of metal. Nya scrabbled over and threw her hands to him to try and drag him up to safety. Zane ran around to her and grabbed hold of Ronin too and they pulled him up. They watched Cole and Kai hit subsequent floors and continue to fall, but they could not see Jay. The dust and debris obscured the view until all they could see was the pulse of Lloyds' green light and all they could hear was the sound of smashing floors.

Nya sat back on her heals and felt Misako place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her and felt something was off, a movement or an aura? Was it the dust? Nya blinked 'Misako?' Misako looked back at her, worry etched on her face. Nya was mistaken and reproached herself for seeing ghosts in her moment of fear and turned back to watch the dust below pulse with green light.

Lloyd shot through the crumbling layers of the building, his vaporous form streaking down into the dark. Great slabs of rubble fell through him and curls of his amorphous mass split and spiralled away. He was used to his form now, it didn't hurt and the pieces would quickly catch up with the whole as if drawn by a magnet; it just felt like he had misplaced something momentarily.

Power cables sparked and water burst from pipes and he saw Jay, unconscious on a sloping floor. Water was flooding down around him and combined with the dirt and grit to create a creeping landslide. Lloyd rushed to Jay to try and stop the slide. He draped every particle around him and glided over scrapes and cuts; gashes, deep and bleeding _'He's alive... No breaks, a couple of fractures... maybe I can move him, it's too precarious here, I've got to get him out'_ Jay's unconscious body slipped some more and Lloyd tried with all his will to hold on. He had developed his solidity skills, but this was too much _'give me Nya's hand and a sunny day over this any time'_ he said to himself then looked at Jay unconscious _'sorry dude, that was uncalled for... what am I thinking? Even if you were awake you couldn't hear me! I can't even call for help'_ He looked up through the levels and back down at the precarious state of their perch that groaned and creaked _'there's no time'_

Borg emerged from the Lab, robotic legs strong but his body weak and dizzy from being possessed by the Great Devourer. He looked at his watch, and a confused look passed across his face as he looked up at Nya and Misako 'Wu?'

Nya stared at him. Obviously Borg had sustained some kind of concussion and turned to Misako 'We should get him away from here, he's delirious' but Misako was smiling at Borg in a particular way that made Nya stop. She threw her hand to her mouth and fell back, tripping and landing hard on the floor.

Misako held out her hand to help her up "Come now Nya. Better to be possessed by a friend than a foe?"

'But, but... You're dead!'

Wu acknowledged this fact with a subtle tilt of Misako's head "Indeed, my body has passed. But as you have experienced, ghosts and energy prevail and here I am again"

'So... did you find enlightenment?' Nya asked, remembering Wu's words at the time of his demise.

"Sadly no, my body just died on me" Misako chuckled as only Wu could.

'Does Lloyd know? Does _Misako_ for that matter?'

"Yes and..." 'Yes' the voice that spoke changed it's intonation; from Wu, to Misako 'We are cohabiting' Misako replied.

Nya continued to stare 'I... well, I'm very happy for you. You two should have shacked up a long time ago' Misako smiled and blushed slightly.

Borg came over to them flustered 'The Great Devourer knows the power of the Golden Weapons. It see's the potential of The Golden Armour and would merge with it, to solidify its form from within. The Gold must become molten to reawaken the life in the element, allowing the spectre to merge and create a form'

'The Golden Master' Nya whispered

"We can't let that happen" said Wu.

'Destroy the armour?' Zane suggested.

"That's not possible" Wu replied, "The element will exist no matter what you do to it. Break it into particles and fire it into space... It will exist still and reform again, as you know"

'The Device' Zane continued 'We can disable that now we have Borg back'

'It's a prototype energy generator' Borg explained 'The Great Devourer made me activate it. The device draws energy to it and magnifies it, but it's not complete and can't generate enough heat to transmute the armour. It's no threat and I have deactivated it'

'That's why it possessed Kai. The Devourer can use his power and super heat the armour' Nya realised.

'Yes, I would say that is a correct assumption' replied Borg.

'But...' Nya thought and an idea formed 'if the Golden armour can create and hold form, could it do the same for Lloyd?'

The floor shifted and Jay slid down, the water and slurry moving him further towards the edge of the sloping floor. Lloyd followed Jays unconscious body, trying to push his own unstable form up against him, but Jay just slid on finally stopping at the edge amongst the build up of slurry and debris. Lloyd could see flashing glows from below. Kai and Cole continued their powerful struggle and a large tremor hit the building _'No!'_ The floor was giving way and Lloyd could not affect Jays body, there was only one thing he could try _'Sorry Jay'_ Lloyd apologised as he threw himself against Jay's body to find a way in and he seeped through his pores, mouth and nose. Jay's eyes snapped open as Lloyd felt the weight of a real body again, one that was slipping over the edge and realised he could use his own powers. Creating an energy shield around Jay he stopped their fall to see Cole and Kai locked in battle amongst the destroyed contents of an office suite. Looking through Jays' eyes' was bizarre , as was manoeuvring his particular height and weight. He attuned himself to Jay's senses and checked again for serious damage, but he was ok; some fractured ribs, as he thought. He was aware that Jay would be in a serious amount of pain when he awoke and hoped he could keep his host in at least the same state as he had found him.

Cole flew past him, rolled to his feet and stared momentarily at the oddity of seeing the Lightning Ninja in a Green force field. Lloyd raised Jay's hand to say "hello" and blue sparks crackled from his fingers. Lloyd turned Jay's hand over and looked at it "This is very surreal" he thought, but found his thoughts formed into words and he could talk once again "of course! Cole, it's me Lloyd" A fireball crashed into his shield and Cole ducked "Cole!" Lloyd said "I need to get Jay back to Misako, he's pretty badly wounded. Will you be ok?"

Cole shrugged, his breath heavy 'Sure, of course'

But the Devourer had other ideas. The lapse in fighting left him free to move on. He had the blade and didn't waste any further time fighting. He propelled himself up through the levels, back towards the lab. Lloyd extended his shield, sucked Cole through and shot up at speed after Kai overtaking him to explode back through to the 145thfloor.

Lloyd released the shield around Jay and Cole and they jumped to the floor. Kai appeared and instantly threw flames at them. Nya ran forward to help but stopped short as Jay countered Kai's attack using Lloyds' powers, extending his energy out to surround Kai's flames, extinguishing them before they could breath and grow. Realisation dawned on Nya 'Lloyd! Lloyd has possessed Jay'

Kai rolled away and through the door to the lab 'No!' Borg shouted 'Stop him, he mustn't reach the Golden Armour'

Rushing into the lab, they saw the Serpentine Warriors dragging the Golden Armour from the deactivated device. Kai raised the blade towards the Armour 'STOP' shouted Cole rushing forward, but he was too late. The warriors dropped the armour and fire leapt from Kai's outstretched arm. Instead of travelling down the blade to a focussed stream, it crashed as if into a wall and shot back up into Kai and he fell back screaming.

Mistakenly thinking the blade would multiply the effect of the fire, The Great Devourer found his host falling victim to his own power and was no longer any use to him. Kai fell to the ground in flames as the Great Devourer seeped out of him.

'NO!' Nya shot forward, washing Kai over with water, fear and panic rising as she saw her brother burning and screaming through the flames.

Cole grabbed the Blade and with it firmly back in his grip he folded himself over Kai's crumpled smoking body and tried to concentrate; to relax as the Shaman had helped him to; but looking at Nya's desperate face and the blackened husk that remained of Kai, panic rose in him too. He was loosing control of the situation and loosing Kai. He tried, but he couldn't focus past his fear.

The Great Devourer's smoking form yawned into the room. It knew whom it wanted to devour next and Nya shouted to keep it away from Cole. The Ninja and Serpents leapt to hold it back. If it possessed Cole it could use the enhanced power of the Blade to merge with the Golden Armour.

Again Cole tried to heal Kai, but nothing was happening, he could not cut off from the struggle behind him. A hand gently rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Misako. She smiled calmly at him and he felt her calm state overcome him. A silence settled in his mind and he surveyed the scene through wise eyes, wiser than his own and the stillness seemed to halt time as he saw his friends silent, their bodies suspended in the throws of the event unfolding before him, their faces contorted in the midst of confusion.

Within the stillness of Cole's vision, every element had its own place, connected in time and space by a net that spread to touch them all. The threads that joined them together were invisible yet substantial; he could sense them taut around him and feel the pull from one to another like flies caught in a web. He saw the links shimmer between each of them, binding them together to indicate an action and a reaction and he saw their fates intricately bound together. As their bodies slowly moved, the threads pulled the group in a beautiful dance that lead them forward, a cascade of events that would define their lives and the future of the world. He looked at himself, his own threads tangled and in spasm and could not feel the pull from his friends. He now understood. His place in the world was his to own and his friends guided him as much as he did them. It wasn't for him to control their fate; it was for them to achieve it together.

The vision left him. He leant down and cradled Kai in his arms. He felt the pull towards him, the ties that bound them were strong and he felt the tangles loosening as he understood that everyone had their role to play and his role was here. Kai's head fell back, a rattling gasp left his mouth. Cole gently released him to the floor and sat calm next to him as fury raged all around. He placed his hand over Kai's and held the staff straight, trusting his friends to keep them safe. Closing his eyes, he called upon the Blade to heal.

Chaos fell in the lab as the Great Devourer rushed The Serpentine Warriors who dropped the Golden Armour. The Serpentine spread out and kept moving as the Great Devourer tried to reach them. A form familiar to its past incarnation may do just as well as any other.

'Lloyd!' Nya shouted 'We need to get Cole and Kai out of here and then turned to Zane 'Help the Serpentine, try to see if the Devourer can be contained' Zane gave Nya a nod and ran to the panicked warriors. The Great Devourer clawed at their weapons and bodies, trying to gain access. Zane manipulated his substantial power to somehow try and hold the amorphous being but it dispersed around his attack. The Great Devourer turned to Zane and saw another body to possess.

Lloyd helped Cole to carry Kai away from the fight. Misako watched her son within Jays' body and looked on with pride and love in her eyes. When they settled outside the Lab the serious expression of Wu returned, "the power of creation is within you Lloyd. I brought the six of you together for a reason. You are all linked, your powers are formidable apart, but together they are beyond everything the First Spinjitsu Master hoped. Evolution has been kind. I fear Ninjago would have fallen a thousand times over without you. Together you balance the world and have it within you to stop the legacy of evil that began with a simple bite. You can stop the venom spreading and reforming"

'How?' Lloyd spoke with Jay's voice.

"We must perform the transmutation first, before The Great Devourer... with you Lloyd"

'No' Lloyd shook Jays head and stepped back 'The Prophecy...'

'No, Lloyd, it's not you' Nya said. She moved towards Jay but spoke to Lloyd 'It was never you. The Shaman confirmed it. The Golden Master Prophecy was always meant for the Great Devourer. The question was whether he would achieve it with you or without?' Nya looked into Jays' eyes 'We changed the prophecy when we kissed... the result of Jay seeing caused all this destruction, but without that, you and the Devourer would not have split apart and the world would have been destroyed. You would have become the Golden Master of the Prophecy, but with the Great Devourer controlling you and your power. We've changed it Lloyd, don't you see? We're changing it right now'

Jay looked down at Nya's determined face and a tear rolled down his cheek. He drew her into an embrace.

'J... Jay?' Nya asked

'It was Lloyd all along wasn't it? I was never the one, but I was necessary. I had a role to fulfil. I had to love you, to love you too much, to love you more than my friend and the world I almost destroyed. Only the Masters know, but I feel like a pawn in a larger game right now... a game sent to test us. I won't fight that future anymore and I won't fight you' he lowered his gaze 'Lloyd. I'm sorry. Without you, we can't exist. You shared your power with us and it's time we returned it. You make us whole and we make you strong. I trust you Lloyd. I would trust you with my life and I trust you with Nya's; I know that now. The world is more important than any single person, things change and move on'

Nya looked at Jay's face, contorted with emotion, tears streamed down hers 'Jay. If only we were free to know our futures. I would never have wanted this for you' Jay closed his eyes.

"Jay, I'm so sorry" Lloyd whispered as Jay withdrew and Lloyd took over. Locked in each other's gaze Lloyd whispered to Nya "I love you" Nya lifted her face to his and kissed him gently. A kiss for her two loves, a welcome to the new and a farewell to the old.

Wu spoke "Will you reclaim the Golden Armour Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned to his mother and nodded his assent to Wu.


	28. 28: The Plan (edited)

**Chapter 28: The Plan**

Zane's powers could not hold the Great Devourer, its form was too unstable to contain in ice. He had tried to encase it in so many different ways but it slipped through or dispersed with the pressure and stopped trying. He turned his efforts to shielding the Serpentine warriors instead.

The entity was becoming increasingly frustrated trying to snare a host. Its snaking tendrils shot out sporadically, trying to grasp a body, but Zane would not allow it. From out of nowhere, thin ice sheets cut the air in front of its prey and the swirling ball of energy dispersed off the ice as it slammed against it.

They kept the Devourer distracted and hoped it would not be long before a solid plan was formed, one that would contain the creature because how long the could keep this up was anyone's guess. The Great Devourer didn't tire like a human or serpent, but then Zane was neither and he liked his chances because the likelihood this creature could actually devour him was questionable…

In that moment, if Zane had been holding a light bulb, it would have lit up… 'eureka' he whispered. He had formed a plan.

Zane indicated to the Warriors to move out and distracted the devourer. Once they were safe Zane backed away from the entity and dodged behind the ice sheets that created a strangely hall of mirrors that confused and frustrated the Devourer further. As Zane got to the door the Great Devourer rose up from behind the layers of shards and realised all his prey was gone. It charged at Zane who fell backwards through the door throwing all he had at the entrance to trap the Devourer inside. He leapt back up and waited, the ice was good, it would hold but he sealed the edges just incase. A Warrior approached him.

'Thank you my friend. We owe you a life'

'It is nothing. The Great Devourer is a shared foe, we battle together for all'

The Warrior looked at the door. The two fighters considering its contents 'It is a shame we cannot just keep it in there…'

'Indeed' Zane agreed a smile forming on his face.

'Zane, the Golden Armour!' Nya gasped

'We left it inside, but do not worry, I have a plan'

'Hit us with it' Nya said.

'I will trap the Devourer'

'How?'

'I will let it possess me'

'No!' Lloyd jumped in 'we can't let you do that'

Zane smiled 'He cannot truly posses me, but he can certainly try, I have entry points just like any other being'

'But you're not human, so you can't be possessed! That's Brilliant!' Nya exclaimed.

'I don't think the Devourer is entirely intelligent!' Zane muttered back 'When he enters me, I will encase us both'

'But you'll be trapped!'

'For a while maybe, but not for long. As long as it takes for the ice to melt'

'Details Zane. Details. What the hell is going on in that titanium cranium of yours?' Nya replied frustrated 'so far it's brilliant but, slightly flawed'

'Just listen' Zane placated Nya 'The Great Devourer does not yet know it will be impossible to possess me. It has been trying all this while and next time it will be successful. I will encase myself in ice and it will be trapped'

The team all tried to speak at once.

'Nope, uh-uh'

'Self-scarifice?'

'There's no way…'

'No, no, no…'

'…never let you do this'

'Let me finish' Zane raised his hands, the multiple voices too much 'when I am encased in ice, Cole will create a direct route to the basement. With the Snake army on their way up, you will need protection, as will I. The team must cover you but also transport me. And when I say team, I mean all of us, Ninja and Warriors together. Nya you may be best placed to control my descent. Then you will access the Simulation Room'

'Yes' Nya realised 'its impenetrable, indestructible. If we can get The Great Devourer in there we could trap it indefinitely…But, what about you?'

'Don't worry about me' he touched his face and looked down at his leg 'I need a new body I think and I will be in my element in more ways than one'

'The interface?' Nya asked.

'Yes. I do not need to physically leave the Simulation Room' the team quietly contemplated Zane's idea.

Ronin clapped his hands and broke the silence 'Now that's a plan'

'I love it, but I hate it!' Nya said 'It's too perfect… Are you certain it will work? Are you sure you can access the mainframe from the Simulation Room and upload your system? What are the un-forseen's?'

'I won't lie because I can't lie' Zane replied 'There are a million and one things that could cause the plan to fail. But, they would be caused by external influences. Perhaps the skeleton army will over-run you, taking me and freeing the Devourer. Perhaps I will fall the 145 floors to the ground, the ice smashing, releasing the Great Devourer. Perhaps…'

'Ok, ok. We get it. External influences. Avoid them at all costs!' Jay and Lloyd said to Zane.

 _"The actual plan is perfect"_ Wu said thoughtfully.

Zane looked at his friend's worried but hopeful faces 'It won't fail, because I know you won't fail' and willed them to believe they could achieve the descent.

'But if it does?'

'Well, we'll just have to start again!'

Misako stepped forward 'Zane, if the Devourer is released we will have to perform the transmutation as soon as possible'

'And we need the whole team to do it' Zane thought 'Particularly Kai. KAI! How is he?' Zane whipped around and saw his friend. Kai was leaning on Cole's legs, naked, slightly singed and looking very tired. Cole still held his hand and smoke billowed from the honed edge of the blade. They were still linked and Kai was still healing, but his recovery was amazing.

Zane looked back to Misako 'I don't think Kai is any state to carry out what is necessary to perform the transmutation'

Kai rolled his head, and looked at the team 'Just… gimme a sec' his voice a tired drawl. Cole didn't even notice, as he seemed to be in a healing trance.

'Woah bro' Nya averted her eyes 'not something we want to see!' and so did everyone else.

Kai looked down and saw that his clothes had been burnt from his body 'Phht. Sorry… anyone got a spare suit?'


	29. 29: The Descent (edited)

**Chapter** **29: The Descent**

'I have every faith in this plan Nya' Misako said pulling Nya aside 'but as Zane said, there's always an outside influence or an un-foreseen. If something should cause the Devourer to escape, we need to secure the Golden Armour'

'You're right Misako, we can't take any chances. For the future of Ninjago only Lloyd can be allowed to merge with the armour, but lets make that a certainty. Can you and um... Wu, be responsible for the Armour?'

Misako nodded 'Of course'

'You need to get in to the lab, grab it and then don't let it out of your sight. In-fact, remove it to the jet and take it for a spin, don't come back until we know, for sure, that the devourer is contained'

'I'll help with that' Ronin said, having crept up behind them.

'Uh, Ronin? Not to sound rude or anything, but you're not getting any ideas are you?'

'Nya, after all we've shared, you still don't trust me?'

'It's the _long game_ Ronin... I love you, but somehow I'll never trust you'

'Misako, Wu? You want a hand or not?'

'We would appreciate it very much Ronin'

Ronin raised an eyebrow at Nya 'see, I am trusted'

'I didn't say that Ronin' Misako added.

'Hrmph. Whatever... I'll get the jet ready' Ronin, turned and slunk off.

Nya sighed and jogged after him 'Ronin!' he stopped and turned back, looking disgruntled.

'C'mon man?' Nya appealed 'That's a shit load of gold you're gonna be hauling and you're seriously telling me you haven't considered the possibility of... you know, absconding?'

'Well, yeah, of course! It's all I ever think about. But y'know, it doesn't mean I'm gonna do it...' Ronin glanced furtively around 'Unless... You want in?'

'...and there's the Ronin I know and love' Nya punched him on the arm and he laughed loudly 'Oh my Masters!' Nya laughed with him 'No wonder I can't trust you, I never know if your joking or not!' She gave him another shove.

Ronin contained his laughter to look seriously at Nya 'I'm proud of you sweet heart; I wouldn't do anything to harm you. Know that, ok? If that armour means your future happiness... or whatever... with Lloyd. I will guard it with my life'

'Well ok then' Nya began to imagine that she could trust him after all and he had Crick now, he would keep Ronin in check 'Misako can get the jet ready; you can grab the armour. Zane's going in'

The Ninja and the Serpentine Warriors gathered around the ice that plugged the entrance to the Lab and Kai stood directly before it, his arms extended wide. A throw from the lounge sofa had been wrapped around his waist to save his modesty and Zane had donated his belt to hold it up.

Kai concentrated, gauging the solid, craggy ice that shouted out of the door. He needed to melt the ice instantly if they wanted to surprise the Devourer. They had to ensure the entity was on edge, making it act not think. This kind of focussed intense heat would have been impossible just minutes ago and the fact he was standing there now was proof that the Blade really was the _good shit._ But still he was nervous, because this could not go wrong; nothing in this crazy plan could and he was not going to be the one to derail it before it had even started.

He felt the heat rise with his temper, a searing wave that filled him up and pushed at his skin from inside and Wu's final words came back to him clearly, _in dark times, trust in your soul,_ and Kai willed the heat to behave. The impetuous push at his skin stopped. He felt a well grow deep in his core that swelled and filled him up and when he could hold on to it no longer, he looked deep into the glacier and placed it there. The effect was instantaneous and the melt washed towards them, Nya parted the flow as Zane shot into the Lab and the Great Devourer leapt at him, pinning his arms and feet. With his head thrown back the team watched as Zane breathed the smoky tendrils into his mouth and the Devourer seeped into his damaged head and leg.

'Go!' Nya pushed Ronin forward, snapping him out of the voyeuristic moment to collect the Golden Armour.

He was good at sneaking. Getting past the Devourer during his frenzied meal was not a problem and the mist was rapidly disappearing into Zane's body. Manhandling the Armour onto a palette, Ronin looked back. It seemed to him that the entity had stopped its invasion and a small amount of the Devourers form hovered outside of Zanes body. He yelled 'IT KNOWS'. In an instant, the mist formed tendrils that pushed out from Zanes body, but a prison of ice overtook, growing out in jagged bursts to capture the evacuating tendrils. It was done; The Great Devourer was contained.

Nya and the team approached Zane's icy sarcophagus. Zane lay suspended deep in the ice, the golden entity just visible, held in its panicked retreat.

Ronin went back to the Armour 'Crick! Give me a hand with this would you?'

Crick and Ronin heaved the great weight of the Golden Armour towards the door 'How is Lloyd going to be able to wear this, it weighs a ton' Ronin mused.

'I think whoever wears it, may have proven they can bear the weight...'

'Crick, you know all kind's of crap don't you?'

'I am full of it... as they say'

'Ha, yes that's what they say. You're getting used to humour I see Crick?' and Crick smiled and nodded 'C'mon, Misako is waiting for us'

'Keep it safe' Nya said as Ronin and Crick passed.

'Good luck guys. See you a few flights down!' Kai said.

'May the First Masters will it' Misako and Wu uttered in unison as they headed to the jet.

'Can you hear that?' Crick asked. They were just yards from the jet and Crick was straining to understand a low crumbling sound.

'It's just the hole collapsing some more, c'mon'

'I don't think it is just that...' The crumbling sounds became louder with the scrabble of claws 'it is the skeleton army, we must move now'

Misako was at the Jet and ran forward to help pull the armour 'Hurry, there is no time, we must leave' they hauled the Armour into the Jet, just as the first skeleton rose from the hole.

'Hurry!' Borg shouted from the cockpit.

'NYA' Ronin shouted 'YOU'VE GOT COMPANY' through the Lab door he watched her turn as the skeletons ascended from the hole and rushed towards the jet.

Ronin pulled the armour in and Crick shut the hold doors 'GO!' Crick yelled.

Ronin watched from the window as Crick drew his spear and club and rushed towards the skeletons 'NO, Crick!'

Misako moved the jet toward the open side of the building and initiated the vertical thrusters 'We can't go back, he made the decision to stay, we must respect it'

Nya leapt to action, shouting orders 'we can't use the hole anymore. Cole, we move down from here, NOW!' She moved her hands down and forward, feeling the moisture in the air and within the frozen cargo. Kai and Jay stood beside her, the warriors at the edges. Nya felt the resistance in the air and the ice slid 'Cole, NOW'

Cole smashed his fist down onto the floor, followed by the blade. The floor fell from beneath his feet and he fell with it. He landed and punched through immediately; fist then blade and used his inertia to continue through to land again, punching down with his fist and shattering with the blade; and so he continued. The thought of 145 floors weighed on his mind 'don't think, just do, don't think just do, don't think just do...' he repeated to himself until the impact of every punch became part of a mantra he voiced in a trance like state.

Nya jumped on top of Zane's ice as it slid forward and over the ledge. Supporting its descent, she let it drop as fast as she dared. Lloyd supported Kai in the descent and used a shield above Nya to deflect falling debris. The Serpentine warriors wound and slid around the layers of destroyed floors keeping Nya in sight but waiting for an attack.

The skeletons continued to slither and writhe from the first hole and rushed into the lab to descend through the new, after their quarry. On mass they jumped and swung their way down to find the Serpentine Warriors covering the back of the descent. Using the strength of their sinuous bodies, the warriors swung and wrapped themselves to the exposed pipes and craggy masonry; swatting at skeletons with clubs and swords, only fragments of bones fell through their defence with not one skeleton getting past with head intact. But the Skeleton Army's number was great and the Serpentine knew it was only matter of time before they would be over-run. The assault on their descent increased and soon individual skeletons had made it past their defences. Feeling the tipping point, the Warriors abandoned their defence and dropped swiftly, like blood flooding back to defend a hypothermic heart.

In the darkness of the descent, frazzled bones sparking blue and flaming red dropped past Nya, forewarning her of the encroaching attackers. She held fast and focussed on her breath alone, steadying the weight of the ice with every exhalation 'please Cole, keep going, you can do this' she willed him. He was stronger than she had ever seen him, but destroying 145 floors? Could he do it? She had no idea where they were in the building, but they were descending fast; he had a rhythm and her breathing had fallen in with the crash and smash of the blade and fist. She had at first been alone in the descent but now the two lines of defence above her came in to view. Kai and Jay dropped lower, chasing skeletons that had got past the Serpentine defence and the green glow of Lloyds' shields grew brighter above her. _If the warriors are close, then we are close to failing._ She took another look up and there they were, the white blur of flailing bones 'oh shit' she cried and as the ice fell through another floor it suddenly crashed against a solid structure and threw her off. She slid after the Ice down a softly curved surface and to the floor of the basement. They had made it to the ovoid structure of the Simulation Room.

Through the dust-choked darkness, Nya could see Cole righting him self and instead of a crumpled heap, he seemed to have grown stronger from his ordeal 'that blade _is_ the good shit' she thought, in awe of how it had transformed her teammate.

Kai and Jay fell through the ceiling firing back up through the hole as bones crashed down 'Hurry Nya, they're almost here' Lloyd shouted.

She located the door and tried to wash the block of ice around the outer edge of the Simulation Room but it was difficult and she ran ahead to punch the access code into the panel to open the giant double doors that slid open smoothly. Nya tried to slide the ice into the room, but it wasn't fast enough. Cole threw himself at the ice to try and move it quickly. Kai ran over and melted the base slightly, creating a slick slide for the ice to move against and it shot forward into the Simulator room. Cole fell back and Nya punched the code again to seal the room, just as the Skeleton army finally fell into the basement with the warriors trying to hold them back. The skeletons quickly overran the space and with no time to think, the team battled whatever was thrown at them.

Lloyd burst energy at the skeletons that threw themselves at him, their bones flew apart at the impact. He could see Nya, almost overwhelmed, a skeleton bared down on her as she tried to fend off his bludgeoning mace with bursts of water jets. He had to get to her and pulsed an energy orb forward from Jay's body. The skeletons were blown back and he ran towards her as fast as Jays limping body would allow. Casting skeletons to either side with shield bursts Lloyd rammed into the skeleton that had now pinned her to the floor. Nya's water blades fired ferociously out to the sides and when the skeleton was unbalanced she manoeuvre them to slice its head clean off 'LLOYD' Nya shrieked as a skeleton reared up behind him. He turned and as it lunged down on him, Lloyd grabbed its neck and burnt through with an acidic grasp. Lloyd formed a protective dome around them as more skeletons threw themselves forward and impacted on the shield enclosure. Nya and Lloyd fell backwards to the floor, looking at the skeletons crashing onto the surface of the dome 'that was close' Nya said and they both slumped back in relief. Within the safe bubble of calm, Lloyd felt the closeness of his now physical state next to Nya. He was looking into her large brown eyes with real eyes and felt real goose bumps on his skin just to be next to her. He leant forward his eyes closing and his lips parted to kiss her.

'WHAAAT! What are you doing?' Nya screamed and pushed Lloyds romantic advance away 'I can't kiss Jay! What would that do to him?' Nya leant on his shoulder and levered herself up giving a final push up off of his head.

"Well, I think it might have been slightly less painful than the rib you just dislodged!"

'What? Oh, is Jay in pain?' Nya asked.

Jay looked up at Nya through half closed eyes 'so much pain, you'll never know!' he said in a flat sarcastic tone.

'Jay?' Nya grimaced 'sorry' she squeaked.

Jay stood, holding his ribs 'Can't you guys wait! I mean _come on!_ And look' he pointed incredulously to Kai and Cole 'get your brothers in here and protect them. You can make this thing move right?' Jay said to Lloyd.

"Yes I can" Lloyd said humbled and wrapped the domed shield under itself to create a sphere that hovered up and moved towards Kai and Cole.

Cole saw the glowing orb, grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him towards it, swinging the blade to topple any skeletons in their path 'FALL IN' he yelled at the warriors who acknowledged his order to reform with the group and fell back. The shield grew out and enveloped Cole and Kai as they approached. One by one the warriors leapt through and the shield grew larger to accommodate. The skeletons threw themselves at the shields walls, hacking and clawing as the team inside watched and regained their breath.

'What now?' asked Kai. They all looked at each other and then at Cole.

'Any ideas Cole?' Nya asked

Cole held the Blade forward 'we're gonna link up'

'I thought you said that would be bad?' said Kai.

'I did, Kai. But I don't see any other way. We could end all this now and your tempestuousness might actually be more welcome in this situation!'

A spark of excitement flashed in Kai's eyes 'well hook me up baby, I'm ready!'

Cole sighed 'Lloyd, through me you are going to extend your power out as far as you can. It will carry our powers with yours and magnify them. Nothing will survive'

'But will _we_?' Jay surfaced to ask.

'I'm counting on Borg's genius architecture to stand up to us, but... who really knows, right?' Cole looked at the team and shrugged 'Well? Is it a plan?'

'Suicide mission, I love it!' said Kai.

'Hell yeah' Nya said through gritted teeth.

Lloyd answered "yes, it's a plan, though I can tell you Jay is not exactly happy about it"

The warriors looked to their speaker to answer. He raised his sword 'Do this thing'

Cole slammed the Blade of Ouroboros to the floor of the orb, green sparks shooting and swirling at its base. He knelt down and the elementals placed their hands on his skin; his back, shoulders and arms. Cole breathed slowly and concentrated and the team fell in time with his breath. Their heads fell forward and the blade drew them in. Cole felt each individual power, register within him and heard an echo of his friends' thoughts in his mind. The ground shook, seismic vibrations travelled into their bodies and a static charge buzzed and leapt around inside the shield. Flashing blue, it cut through the gloom and drops of water formed an aqueous constellation in the air. The electricity fizzed and sparked as it came into contact with the moisture and the green shield pulsed and grew. Flames flickered around the dome, licking the surface like tongues, merging with the shields energy and turned black. There was an eerie silence before a pulse radiated out from the dome. The skeletons fell back as debris defied gravity, lifting from the ground. Another pulse sent the debris flying to smash into the bony horde.

The warriors looked through the shield at the skeletons final moments. Falling and scrabbling over each other, trying to reach the dome and stop the powerful attack from within, but this was not a fight they would win. The Ninja were in a trance, seemingly unaware of the event happening around them and the Warriors looked on in awe at the destruction outside the dome and they saw, caught in the tangle of Skeletons, a lone purple figure struggled forward and locked eyes with the Warrior Spokesman 'No! CRICK!' And they both realised there was no hope for him.

Cole's head snapped up, his eyes glowed white and his body surged with the combined elemental power of his friends. In the instant that Crick raised his hand towards his clansmen, the Dome exploded out, a rolling maelstrom travelled through the basement and reverberated out across the city. The ninja's elements had combined to create a force of destructive nature that nothing outside of the shield could withstand. Any being in the towers immediate area perished. The skeleton army had fallen and disintegrated to dust as did the Warriors brother and Nya's friend, Crick.

The shield collapsed as the power subsided and the basement fell into darkness. The power of their simple touch held the friends together as one until they regained consciousness and their fingertips slowly released from Cole, who slumped down exhausted.

The warrior spokesman cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his brothers rushed to him not knowing of the tragedy he witnessed.

Nya rushed and stumbled to the door of the simulation room to check the viewing screen 'the ice has melted' she called 'but I can't see him! Where is he? Where's Zane?' she fumbled with the controls and Jay came behind her 'move the camera over to the right. There...'

'Zane!' Nya saw his damaged, lifeless body slumped on the ground, the Great Devourer attacking it, drawing Zane's body up to slam it down into the ground 'NO! Zane! Leave him alone, get off him' Nya screamed at the screen.

A soft chime broke the silence. The light from the elevator door cast onto a familiar figure that walked towards them.

'Pixal?' Nya asked through her tears.

'No' the smile that spread across her lips belonged to someone entirely different.

'ZANE?' They all asked in unison.

'Indeed'

The friends rushed to him and embraced as the warriors embraced beyond them, two inseparable groups crying for their brothers, one reborn and one deceased.


	30. 30: Home (edited)

**Chapter 30: Home**

The rising sun was just breaking the horizon and a subtle breeze blew dust over the fallen skeleton army. The ninja's combined elemental powers had pummelled the skeleton army in the basement and the plaza outside, leaving the Skeletons as nothing more than piles of bones; any spark of life that remained within them was extinguished.

The allied team left the building, passing the dead Koi Carp in the moat and out over the walkways. They felt the warmth of the sunrise and the soft breeze on their aching bodies and the arid plaza opened up to them, the breeze rolling dust over piles of collapsed bones and they felt the enormity of what they had done. Their combined elemental powers had swept the area around Borg Tower and dismantled anything in its path. The struggle was over and a new day was almost upon them.

Cole realised the potential of the power they held together but did not want it. He turned to the Serpentine and held the staff forward 'The struggle is over' he said 'Please return the Blade to Ouroboros where it belongs. I'm sure your clans will need it'

Kai butted in 'what? Can't we keep it?' And Cole turned to answer but saw Jay collapse to the ground.

The Serpentine Spokesman rushed forward with Cole 'I think your friend may still require the Blades help'

'I'll uh... give it back later!' Cole replied apologetically.

Lloyd was still in Jay's body. He had given him extra strength through the battle, bracing his fractures and giving him energy, but Jay was broken and weak and could not keep going.

Nya knelt next to him 'Jay? Lloyd? Are you ok?'

'Jay has passed out' Lloyd said 'It took me by surprise and I wasn't able to hold him up in time. It kind of feels wrong to make him stand any longer, so here we are!'

'Lloyd?'

He smiled 'I'll just let him sleep' and Lloyd winced feeling the pain of Jays fractures.

Nya held Jays hand 'will he be ok? How badly hurt is he?'

He's not great, I think it might be time to make use of the blade, Cole?' They turned to Cole, bathed in the warm light

'What the hell?' Kai exclaimed

'What!' Cole replied as everyone stared at him.

'Your hair dude! It's white!'

'WHAT!' He grabbed hold of Zane and looked at his reflection in her brand new titanium face 'I have a skunk streak?'

'Ha! New nickname' Kai slapped his thighs and laughed.

Cole shook his head and laughed with him 'whatever man, I'm just glad to hear you happy again. Now let's see to Blue-jay shall we?' and he sat with him, the blade in his lap and took Jays hand.

Lloyd closed Jays eyes and exhaled. A soft green mist began to seep from his mouth and Lloyd reformed outside of Jay's body. Nya stood to be with him as he controlled his energy back into the likeness of his human form and whispered to him 'it won't be long now, Misako will return with the Armour and we can make you whole' He smiled at her and nodded, his voice lost once again.

The sound of a Jet approaching became louder and it shot over the plaza. Nya jumped and waved as it circled and then hovered high above them. Cole picked Jay up in his arms and the team moved back to the building for shelter, the vertical thrusters whipped up the dust as it came in to land and they turned away to shield their eyes. Cole leant over Jay to keep him safe, the healing still underway.

The dust settled and the cockpit opened. Misako stepped out and Ronin heaved Borg over his shoulder to carry him to the ground. Borg looked incredibly uncomfortable and looked toward the team, his grimace turning to surprise 'Pixal?' he exclaimed 'Where have you been my girl?'

Zane stepped forward to help Ronin on the last steps down and took Borg from him 'Good day Borg, it is I, Zane. May I thank you for the use of Pixal's spare body'

'Good lord. The plan worked then? I didn't imagine that you would just choose a new body. I would have made you a brand new one, just like the old'

'Thank you Borg. I may have still been of use to the cause, so thought I should return as soon as inhumanly possible. Pixals' spare was the only suitable one available to me and I am quite happy to be in it'

'Well of course my boy, of course' Ronin brought Borgs legs from the jets hold and Zane helped him into them 'You know Zane, If you do require me to make you a new body, just like the old, please just say'

'Thank you, but it's really not necessary, I am a Nindroid. My external image does not change what I am in my heart'

Misako stood with Lloyd and Nya and addressed the Team 'As much as I want to restore my son to his human form, the threat of The Great Devourer has been stopped and we now have the luxury to take our time to perform the transmutation between Lloyd and The Golden Armour' she looked at the allied team with pride 'You have performed incredible feats and you need to rest, regain your strength and... find some clothes!' she said, looking at Kai 'Lloyd will need you all as strong as possible'

'Your home is my home' Borg said, everything should work in my private quarters. I have self-contained floors with their own self-sufficient ecosystem...' he scuttled off talking excitedly about where he would take them '...I have a small hydroponic farm, so don't worry about food... and water is recycled from the self-energising air conditioning system...'

'WHAT?' Nya shrieked with Joy 'That sounds so awesome, can you show me? '

'Of course Nya, I hoped to roll out these new systems to the public sector in the future, but after the destruction of the city, the people have nothing; this system will be a gift on which to build. If you would like to help me get it road worthy, it would be much appreciated'

'Are you kidding? I'm there... Jay could help with that too I think...' and she turned to Jay, who was now conscious and being supported by Cole. He tried but couldn't return Nya's excitement and the pain of their split brought Nya back to reality 'well, only if you feel like it Jay...' she said quietly.

Borg jumped back in with his excited ramble and the allied team followed him 'you must be exhausted, we have rooms enough for you all... although, do Serpentine sleep in beds? I shouldn't think so... The residential floors are the five above the laboratory floors, so they should still be intact. I think you may now call this your home'

'Wait!' Said Nya 'Ronin, where's Crick?'

'He's wasn't with you? He didn't make it on to the jet. He stayed back as we were over run'

'No, no he's not with us' she spun around to the warriors, the spokesman standing forward.

'Crick is gone'

'What?' Panic rose in her voice and she looked at Ronin, the worry clear on his face.

'Just as The Master of Earth performed the link, I saw Crick battling through the skeleton army. He would not have survived'

'NO! No, it's not true!' She turned and flung herself onto Ronin. He looked blank. Unable to process the loss, he wrapped his arms around Nya.

The warrior spokesman bowed his head 'Crick was a warrior. He expected his death and had already accepted it'

'But...' Nya was speechless through sorrow and the Warrior placed a hand on her shoulder.

'He would be honoured that you cry for him, but would ask you to be strong and take his memory with you as a gift'

Nya stood straighter at the warriors words and nodded, wiping her tears away 'I will, always' she replied.

Standing with her head bowed under a hot shower, Nya thought of Crick. In the short time she had known him, he had made a huge impact on her life. He had surprised her with his knowledge, strong will and strange Serpentine wisdom. He had become her friend and part of her team; one that she had wanted to always exist. Her very own team, her fall back plan. That was Ronin talking. He had got into her head in so many ways, but in her heart she knew her true team were the Ninja. She would have loved for Ronin to have his wingman and he had tried to persuade her so many times, but as tempting as it was it was never going to happen for her; she really could have seen those two tearing it up and laughed sadly at the thought of them buzzing around in Rex, annoying each other. Crick would have kept Ronin on the straight and narrow... possibly and knew that Ronin would probably have turned Crick to the fun of the scoundrels' life. But that wouldn't happen now.

She tilted her face up to the water and let it fall on her one last time before she turned the faucet off and the rain stopped. She stood dripping and feeling empty inside, without the energy to move until the cold woke her from her daze and finally she stepped from the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself she walked from the bathroom into her room to see Lloyds' ghostly form sat in an armchair in the far corner. The control he now held on his form was formidable and he stood as she walked over to him.

Nya felt a shiver of goose bumps just to be near him and the pull of her Dragons tether between their worlds tugged inside her. Only Lloyd affected her in this way. Never would she have believed another could summon her dragon, but when Lloyd called the strands felt different and her dragon became a force unto itself; she could not control it if she tried and she didn't particularly want to.

Her dragon formed beyond the walls of the building. A rushing sensation flooded through her and a blur of grey and green sped past the window as their two dragons collided and span in mid-air. Lloyd gave her a sheepish look and held up a post it note... 'Sorry' it said. He turned it over 'I have no control around you' and he sighed silently.

'Well that's what got us into this mess' she said and moved toward him. Lloyd raised his translucent hands to Nya's shoulders and she felt the lightness of his touch glide over her skin and she shivered, but not from the cold. Nya closed her eyes, feeling the friction of their dragons' bodies in contrast to Lloyds' fragile touch. Things would change tomorrow; Lloyd would become whole again and they could start their lives for real. When she opened her eyes, Lloyd held up another note and she read "I love you" she looked into his eyes 'I love you' she replied. He turned it over and she read "I'm scared" and answered 'for tomorrow?' he nodded. Nya was unsure how to respond. The fragility of their lives was at the forefront of her mind 'Oh Lloyd, everyday could be one big disaster for any one of us, but the thought of you coming back to me is the best thing that I could hope for from tomorrow'

Lloyd smiled and held up his love note again and mouthed 'I can't wait'

Nya took the note from his shimmering fingers and stuck it to her forehead. Lloyd laughed a big silent laugh.

'Just imagine this here all the time. If I could shout it loud enough I would. I'm here for you Lloyd; I will do anything for you. Tomorrow, if you're not sure or you're just not ready, we wait. If this is you for the foreseeable future, then so be it. I won't love you any less' She was suddenly silenced and took a sharp breath as her back arched and a gasp left her lips 'Oh, my...' She rolled her eyes in ecstasy 'who knew dragons were so lustful!'

Lloyd bit his lip as the sensation rolled through him too. He found his other note and held it up 'sorry' it said and again Lloyd turned it over 'I can't control myself around you!' and he smiled wickedly.


	31. 31: The Golden Master (edited)

**31: The Golden Master**

The allied team met on the factory floor where the production line had been silent for weeks. The Golden Armour sat in a large central area between the four production hubs, the robotic arms hanging lifeless over the benches.

Lloyd stood before the armour. In the grey, sterile factory it glowed as if life coursed through it. The team stood back to give him space and he gazed at the intricate designs that wound over its surface. It was mesmerising and he felt drawn towards it.

The armour had once been their Golden Weapons and he wondered which part his sword had formed. He went closer and touched the maze of pattern that covered the armour. Following it down and around, he found wound into the trailing design the flaming dragon head that had adorned his sword hilt. His heart soared to be reunited with his weapon and without the barrier of a display case between them the armour resonated within him and he knew it would work. The Golden Armour was his destiny but the Golden Master Prophecy was not. He turned and looked back at Nya who stood a few metres back. He appreciated the space she gave him but wanted her to be first to know it was going to happen and he nodded to her.

Nya turned back to Misako and the allied team 'It's happening' she confirmed

Misako opened a book, rammed with information, written, drawn and stuck into the pages and the team gathered around 'I have, over the years pulled together the information relevant to the Golden Weapons. Throughout all the texts and ancient sites of The First Spinjitsu Master, there have been prophetic drawings and texts. It is not until events transpire that one might understand a link between different sources of information, but I believe I have found what we require' the crowd moved closer.

'There are many references to the power of five, fire, earth, ice and lightning, linking and supporting a green energy source. The link between you as elemental ninja and the symbolic drawings is obvious but only now do I see that the order in which the elements are portrayed are significant and the linking line always extends finally from lightning...' The team was silent so Misako continued 'Now, the majority of the drawings indicate the Golden Weapons, but on this one 'The Golden Weapons are absent and the Green Ninja too' she held up her book for them to see the folded out drawing

They all looked at each other 'So what does that mean?'

'The place where the Green Ninja should be, there is a Golden sun. Around the Lightning Ninja there is a green aura and the line that connects lightning to the sun is blue _and_ green. A red line from fire links the group back to the sun, creating a full circle'

'Where did the drawing come from?' Nya asked Misako.

'Well, I would love to say I discovered it on one of my expeditions, but this appeared while I slept just last night'

'Wu?' Nya asked.

'Yes. I believe Wu had a vision and drew while we slept. He certainly can't remember drawing it and neither can I' she chuckled

'Well how do we know we can trust it?' Nya asked.

'I trust it' Jay said 'I can see what this means and in case you've forgotten I did have Lloyd reside in me. When Lloyd possessed me I felt something tangible in my power. I know my lightening is sporadic and difficult to control, that's its nature, but with Lloyd inside me, it felt as if he could control the part that I couldn't. He wasn't just possessing me he had possessed my power too'

'Because he restored your elemental powers and shared his with you!' Nya exclaimed.

'Yep. Lloyd _is_ his power and it will merge with the armour channelled through my lightning'

'The blue and green line into the Golden Sun...'Misako confirmed 'or in other words, Lightening and energy is channelled into the The Golden Armour. I feel confident that this is the best interpretation of the drawing. It is further strengthened by a drawing from the Tomb of The First Spinjitsu Master'

'You've been there?' Cole asked?

'Of course. You couldn't have kept me away. After the Pre-Eminent's failed attempt to possess Ninjago, I got straight down there. I found a beautiful gallery of vision drawings on walls behind the ice. A Golden Master was depicted many times, in many different guises, both good and evil. The good was depicted with a sun, the evil, a black heart. The future was clouded, even to the First Spinjitsu Master and do you know why?'

'No' they replied in anticipation. What hidden secrets could Misako have discovered?

'I don't think The First Spinjitsu Master ever saw Nya'

'Whoa, that's a good point' Cole said 'every scroll and painting I've ever seen just depicts us guys, the first team'

'That is true Cole' Sensei Wu spoke through Misako 'I could never understand why she was missing. She was always in every vision I had. I knew she was important, but I was never sure why. Now we know'

'Well that's... new' Nya said shocked 'it just goes to show that the future isn't necessarily set, as much as The First Spinjitsu Master tries to convince us it is' she turned to Lloyd who hovered at her shoulder 'are you ready?' she asked. He nodded and looked around at his friends.

They gave supportive looks back and he settled his gaze on Jay who gave him a reluctant look 'Ok, I guess this is it' Jay said 'go ahead, possess me'

Lloyd glided forward to Jay and pressed something into his hand. Jay looked down at the crumpled note, unfolded it and read 'brothers, always?' Jay looked at Lloyds sorry face and whispered his reply 'brothers always' and closed his eyes. Lloyd dispersed his form and slowly drew himself into Jay. When Jay next opened his eyes it was Lloyd looking out. He held his hand out to Cole, who beckoned to Kai and Zane to join the link. Cole extended his hand to Zane, who took Kai's. They stood in a semi-circle before the Golden Armour. The original elemental team re-connecting with their first weapons to return a part of their power to their friend, in the hope it would restore his life.

Misako ushered the Serpentine warriors, Nya and Ronin out off of the factory floor to watch from the safety of the control booth. Nya went to perch on the desk with Ronin and they leant on each other 'I'm scared' she whispered and he put his arm around her shoulder to quell the sudden trembles that came over her.

They watched the team stand silent through the window. Cole bowed his head and Kai and Jay raised their free hands towards to the Golden Armour. Fire and lightning burst forward simultaneously and hit the Golden Armour. They shielded their eyes and the armour glowed bright like the sun where the powers combined. The sun pulsed and grew, extending out to envelop the still figures and inside the control booth the walls began to shake and the thick safety glass of the window vibrated and began to crack 'Close the blast screen!' Ronin shouted and Misako slammed her hand on the emergency button and a faceted metal shield sliced down over the glass just as it shattered. Ronin threw himself over Nya to protect her from the exploding glass that bounced off his body armour but imbedded into his legs and he yelled out in pain.

'Ronin!' Nya pulled herself out from under him. The room continued to shake and the blinding sunlight tore through the shield as its power ripped through the joins 'What's happening in there?' Nya screamed. A blast rocked the building and then fell silent 'Is it over?' Nya whispered. Misako crawled out from under the control panel and pressed the button to open the shield, but it was well and truly mangled and would not open.

Ronin grabbed onto the desk to try and pull himself up, but his legs were badly wounded with shards of glass impaled in the back 'Get me up' he yelled. Nya and Misako rushed to help him and they staggered from the room to enter the factory floor.

The room was scorched. All the line hubs were swept aside and warped beyond recognition and in the centre of the blast zone a bright star dazzled the onlookers. The team of first Elemental Ninja were dazed; the link broken they pushed themselves up from floor and shielded their eyes from the blinding super nova. The light pulsed and receded and a shimmering silhouette formed. The figure stepped forward as the light subsided and Lloyd appeared in human form, shimmering head to toe in fine golden armour that moved and flexed as if it were his own skin. Holding his hands up he looked in wonder at them; His fingers were gold and somewhere the skin transformed to armour, though where it happened he could not tell as the delicate armour seemed to flow out of him, flexing naturally as he moved. He looked beyond his outstretched hands, to see his friends and ran forward to check if they were ok. Bundling forward onto him, they smothered Lloyds glow with their embrace.

Nya, Misako and Ronin looked on. Laughing through her tears Misako couldn't wait and ran forward to her son. She reached her hand into the group to find him and touch his glowing golden hair.

'mom?'

'Welcome back son' she said.

Lloyd reached out for her and his friends released him 'thank you' he said to his mother 'thank you, for all you have done. Your knowledge and support' and they held each other. Misako pulled away and smiled 'Wu would like to say something' and her voice changed "The Golden Master, as I live and breath"

'Wu... your vision... It was the Great Devourer'

'Yes, Lloyd. But it could so easily have been you. You don't know how proud I am of you. How do you feel Lloyd?'

'... well... kind of amazing actually!'

'I'm glad!' Wu replied and spoke to them all 'Now, my Ninja, you must rest, its not everyday you make matter from Gold' and the team fell away from their glowing beacon and Lloyd saw Nya and the warriors beyond. The warriors held thier shields aloft and banged their clubs on them in joy. Lloyd laughed and when the din subsided, he bowed to the allies, who returned his bow and then left the room.

Nya was holding up Ronin and Misako ran to take over calling to Zane 'help me with Ronin will you Zane? We need to remove some glass from his legs'

'Good lord' said Zane as she rushed over 'how did this happen?' and they both helped Ronin from the room.

Cole grabbed hold of Jay in a brotherly embrace before he could register the way Lloyd and Nya now stared at each other from across the room and turned him away and out of the room.

Kai turned around realising everyone had left and looked to his sister who could see no-one but the Golden Master. He turned to Lloyd and found they were both oblivious to him 'well this is awkward' Kai said, looking between them both, yet still they didn't see him, so he shrugged and headed towards the door 'enjoy' he joked as he left.

Neither moved, the shock of Lloyds' transformation rendered Nya speechless and a worried look flickered over Lloyd's face 'Nya?' he stepped towards her.

She shook herself awake 'Lloyd, you... you're a vision. I think I struck gold!' she laughed not quite believing what she was seeing.

They moved to each other and Nya continued to stare, mesmerised by Lloyds face 'Can I kiss you?' she blurted out. Lloyd beamed at her and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and the faceted armour shrank back as he pulled her to him. Where her fingers rested on his arms, the armour turned to skin and finally they were able to touch. The draw Lloyd felt to Nya was as strong as the pull from the Golden Armour and he could not hold back any longer. They kissed and through her closed eye's, Nya saw a bright glow that grew with the intensity of Lloyds kiss; subsiding only when their lips parted.

Lloyd chuckled and ran his hand through his glowing hair nervously 'You want to go somewhere and talk?'

Nya raised an eyebrow 'talk... sure' she said '...your room?'

'Ok' Lloyd said, trying to hide the wide smile that was forming on his lips.

Their eyes were still locked on each other as they entered Lloyds' room. Shutting the door behind them, they turned to find a gaping hole in the floor, and another in the ceiling from the blast in the factory, floors below. They laughed in surprise and their eyes settled on the debris-covered bed 'maybe we should go to your room... mines kind of... dirty!' Lloyd said.

Nya snorted a laugh, remembering a time not too long ago when Lloyd had blown a hole in his ceiling and begun this whole chain of events. The way he made her feel that day had been strange and confusing but what she felt now was so clear and she couldn't wait to see where it would lead them 'Lloyd?'

'Yes Nya?'

'You're staring at me'

'Am I? Sorry' he replied trying not to laugh.

Nya wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately 'my rooms next door, you can lie down there' she whispered and unable to wait a second longer Lloyd picked her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist he blew the door off its hinges to take her there.


	32. 32: Epilogue (edited)

**Chapter 32 - Epilogue**

Jay and Cole wandered the display cases in Borgs' antiquities room, stopping at the place the Golden Armour once stood and Jay sighed.

'You ok buddy?' Cole asked.

'Hmm, yeah. Kinda... I don't know'

Cole worried for Jay. He hadn't really bounced back from being dramatically dumped for a glowing Golden God 'You really did love Nya didn't you?'

'Well... yes' Jay looked up at Cole, he couldn't say anything else... so changed the subject 'Do you think Borg will make some kind of display to commemorate our battle to stop the Apocalypse?'

'What would he display? There's nothing physical to have come out of the Battle... apart from Lloy... Cole stopped abruptly.

'Hrmph! Maybe Borg could shove him in a cabinet!'

'Jay!' Cole admonished sharply.

'Bleargh! Why shouldn't I hate Lloyd... just a little bit huh?' he asked Cole.

'Because, you are brothers and you said it yourself... you were fates pawn. If you're going to hate anyone, hate fate!'

'Yeah but I can't hit fate in the face'

'I'd like to see you try and hit Lloyd in the face!' Cole quipped 'he's like, some kind of Golden battle god now. Even with his eyes closed, that armour would protect him'

'Ok ok... don't rub it in. He's so much better than me. No wonder Nya wanted him over me'

'Come on, Jay. You know that's not what happened. None of us can compare ourselves to Lloyd and to be honest, I would not want his pressure' Jay shrugged 'I mean, we can do what we want when we want; go out to the cinema incognito... Because not only would Lloyd be thrown out for lighting the place up, he would then be mobbed by adoring fans... which is not fun!' Jay seemed to see the sense in this 'That armour; as amazing as it is; is more of a curse than a gift. He needs Nya, because without her, he would be truly alone'

'Maybe' Jay replied.

'It'll just take time, but you'll be fine'

'Yeah. I guess. Thanks buddy' he said to Cole... 'Hey, I just realised. There is a display of sorts from the adventure... The Tomb of the Great Devourer!'

'Oh yeah, jeez, you're right. It's easy to forget it's still in the Simulation Room'

'With whatever's left of Zane's body to keep it company!' Jay added.

'Yeah, just think yourself lucky you didn't get trapped in there with it!'

'What?'

'Y'know. If it's a choice between one ninja and the world, we would have had to make that decision...'

'Is that somehow meant to make me feel better?' Jay said

'In a strange twisted way yes. Now come on, let's forget all about everything and...' as they turned the corner they saw Nya and Kai looking out of the huge windows to the city. On seeing Nya, Jay slumped, but Cole, straightened his shoulders and slapped him on the back 'C'mon. Chin up. First day of the rest of your life and all that. Start now and it can only get better'

Cole dragged Jay over to them where Kai was pointing desperately to a spot somewhere in the vast broken city 'There, it's that square there. Where that Huge Temple used to be... that one'

'Oh right, that makes it so much easier to find Kai!' Nya replied laughing.

'Well, that's where Lloyd triggered the whole chain of events that lead to the Golden Master prophecy being fulfilled'

'Yeah and what a massive crock of shit that turned out to be' said Jay.

Nya turned and Kai pulled Jay to him and hung his arm over his shoulder 'Dude, do you remember what was going through your head when you attacked Lloyd?'

'Uh...'

'Kai!' Nya butted in 'no, just no!'

'It's ok Nya...' Jay conceded '...and no Kai, I really don't remember'

'Oh. Ok then. But... Man, you were fated to make that decision. You had to do it, to save us all. That blows my mind. You were like, fates instrument'

Jay acknowledged this and nodded. He was fully aware of his pawn status.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Zane and Misako walked into the room with The Serpentine Shaman 'The post' Zane said 'kindly hand delivered by the Shaman' who held a scroll aloft.

'What is it?' Nya asked.

'It is the vision interpretation' the Serpentine Shaman said 'You may find it of interest'

'No way, give it here...' Nya went to take it.

'Uh, uh, uh!' Zane took the scroll from the Shaman and held it out of reach. I thought a little pop quiz. Lets see how the official interpretation aligns with our theories'

'What? Really?' Jay whined. He didn't really have the effort for this.

'Ok' Said Nya 'hit us with it'

Fiiiiire...'

'Ninjaaaaah...'

'Well, that's creepy' said Cole.

'It's just the way they have written it...' said Nya 'It's all about Kai. He had a bit of a rough time of it...'

'Understatement of the year sis...'

'...Without you we would not have been able to heat the armour and the transmutation process could not have happened... and the Devourer figured that out before all of us...'

'...don't I know it, it almost killed me in the process' Kai reminded everyone.

'Ok, Next' said Nya as she grabbed Kai in bear hug.

Gold Armour... will hold... the power of... one

'Well. The Golden Armour was fated to hold one being and it could have been Lloyd or The Great Devourer' Said Cole.

'I think it's saying The Golden Armour will hold Lloyd' Jay said 'The Great Devourer doesn't actually hold power, it needed a host for that. Lloyd on the other hand, actually became his power'

'Yeah, that's it' said Kai, agreeing with Jay 'Lloyd becomes the Golden Master'

Two, makes the... impossible... possible

'The whole thing was impossible to be honest' said Cole 'We had no idea how to defeat the Great Devourer'

'Until Zane figured out the only way' Nya said.

'Yeah, they combined to make it possible!' Kai said.

'Is it that?' Jay asked 'Zane and the Great Devourer itself made the impossible, possible!'

'Maybe...' Said Zane 'and next'

The confused heart will create order in chaos

'Oh well...' Nya said sadly 'that's me, I was so confused... I had to make a decision, one that would give us a clear path, though it didn't seem like it at the time'

'You're always in control sis'. Even when you don't think you are'

'Is that a compliment? I can't tell'

'Well, kind of. But yeah, it's you for sure. We were all lost so we came to find you. We needed you back so we could be whole again'

'Awww. Bro...' Nya bumped his shoulder.

'Ok' said Zane 'next'

The broken heart will mend the whole

'Jay' it must be said Kai 'It was a bad situation for him, but we had to be strong as a team. He sucked it up alright...'

'I'm right here dude'

'...and then he was possessed by Lloyd. Man, that's strong enough. I don't see how we could have continued as a whole without him'

'Still here...'

'and... the spark is the conduit?' Zane asked.

'Jay again' said Cole 'Jay is the spark and the conduit for Lloyd. We needed Jay's lightning to jump start the reanimation process, allowing Lloyd to merge with the Armour'

'Was there anything else?' Nya asked.

'Yes'

Black will become white...

They all turned to Cole and looked at the white streak that cut through his thick black hair 'Well, it's gotta be. But why mention Coles hair in a prophecy... seems a bit odd'

As they muttered and mulled over this Cole spoke 'uh... something happened. Before the Blade and I healed Kai'

'What do you mean?' Nya asked.

'I think I saw through Sensei Wu's eyes. Perhaps he possessed me I'm not sure. But I experienced some kind of vision'

They all stared 'What was it?' said Nya quietly feeling goose bumps rise on her skin.

'I saw our connectivity. How we are linked and bound. We communicate without even knowing, like a sense. We react to each other through an invisible bond...'

'Say what now?' said Jay.

'It's why Sensei Wu brought us together Jay. We all used to go on about how Lloyd was the chosen one, The Green Ninja. But we were all chosen. Our paths are set by the connections between us and I think we would have found each other even without Sensei Wu'

'You're sounding quite Sensei like yourself there Cole'

'Well, thank you Jay, maybe so. The Serpentine Shaman saw in me the need to have a Master and said I would find them in time. I think he meant in me'

Misako approached Cole and her face made the subtle shift in expression when Wu became dominant 'you are correct Cole. We did come to you at Kai's side, Misako and I. To give you support, but it was you who had the vision. Perhaps you were communing with the spirits of the Elders through the blade, who knows, but you are finding the path to enlightenment and wisdom. And it was only after my first Vision that my hair began to turn white. Not quite as dramatically as yours, but...'

'WHAT!' I'm gonna go completely white? But I'm the Black Ninja!'

'No longer, Cole. You will make a fine Master' Wu replied and patted him on the back.

'So you're our new Master?' said Jay 'do we have to actually call you Master?'

'Master Cole' Kai tested the title aloud.

'Sounds pretty rockin' to me' said Cole 'so yeah, you do!'

The team rolled their eyes and groaned at Cole's new status.

'But, what about the Serpentine Army at Ouroboros?' Jay said to The Shaman.

'They will fall, I am certain. But how or when I don't know. This is why I am here, to procure your services, so to speak'

The elevator pinged and again the doors slid open, a radiant glow escaping. They all turned to see the Golden Master enter the space and Jay could not ignore the intake of breath from Nya. She was in thrall to him and it cut his heart to see it, but this was the new age, things had changed and were changing still. They had two new Masters. Lloyd the Master of Gold was a vision to behold and some kind of new God of War. His skills in the practice arena had superseded anything he had accomplished before, his powers were awe-inspiring. And then there was Cole, a good old fashioned Master, with wisdom and visions! He deserved the title. He had been strong for every one through the journeys and battles of the near Apocalypse and Jay was certain he would guide him in his future.

Zane was a girl. Perhaps he might choose a new body in time, but it was his choice and when Jay had asked 'are you a him or her now? I'm really confused!'

Zane had replied 'I was neither and I am neither still. My original was the body I was given and this, the body I have chosen. You can label me as you will as it will not make a difference, I am still Zane'

Jay had no intention of labelling him. He _was_ still Zane; just, he looked different was all. Though things did become confusing when Pixal returned. While she gave only a cursory acknowledgement that Zane was radically altered, the team had trouble telling them apart and demanded that Zane at least have a new suit fashioned in the same style as his old one, so they could tell them apart.

Kai was still very much Kai and Jay was thankful for that. Kai's experiences from the start of the destruction had been excruciating and he revelled in the new normality. They felt more attuned now than they ever had and he found that he didn't annoy Kai half as much, or at least he didn't seem to. Kai seemed truly happy, his fire burned even more brightly for his calmer state.

Then there was Misako and Wu, which was just weird. How much had they suffered in their lives? It just proved that they truly loved each other, to be able to share a body and a mind and still get along! Could he have done the same with Nya? Perhaps this concept might help him overcome his heartbreak... 'Hmm, a lifetime with Nya in my head, bossing me around...' Jay drifted off, thinking about all the possible bad results of that scenario and then felt bad himself... He was upset, yes, but he knew it was all a dance; a stage play with all of them acting out their roles. It kept him strangely sane to know he was part of something bigger. How big, he had no idea, but perhaps only the stars in the heavens, the eyes in the sky and the portals to realms held the answer. Would he ever find it? He would have to ask Master Cole.


End file.
